el guardián del poder infinito
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: raven es una de las miembros de los titanes , un grupo de heroes que se dedica a proteger al planeta de amenazas pero ahora con el despertar de gock-sarha , un poderoso demonio , ella tendra que unir su presente con su pasado para poder tener un futuro , pero el camino no sera fácil bock y raven aprenderán que hay magia mas poderosa para ellos , pero tendran que encontrarla juntos
1. la llegada de bock-sarha

**solo recuerdos quedan **

han pasado años de la pelea contra trigon , la joven de aspecto gótico se sentía sola , a pesar de tener a sus amigos , ella no soportaba la idea de que cada día se sintiera mas sola que nunca , ella solía estar sola en su cuarto pronunciando todo el tiempo _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_. para poder llegar a la iluminación ,cosa que se le dificultaba si uno comparte una torre con un acróbata de circo y amigo personal de batman , una extraterrestre de ojos verdes esmeralda que posee 1000 veces la fuerza destructiva de cualquier arma , ademas de cocinar horrible y tener un sentido de las emociones muy activa , un joven mitad robot con mas estomago que cabeza y un cañón sonico en su brazo y un fenómeno verde que se puede transformar en cualquier animal del planeta tierra con un raro y para nada gracioso sentido del humor

raven : ahh esta es la vida que tenemos por salvar y proteger al mundo

robin : raven , trajimos pizza

esa es la vida de todas las noches , la pila de pizzas de cybord , la comida desagradable de starfire , los malos chistes de chico bestia y la adiccion al trabajo de robin , esa combinación es la que yo veo todas las noches , no se como es pero de vez en cuando , una sexta colega de nombre terra nos visita , el algo que nunca entendí , ¿ por que estamos destinados a encontrarnos solos en el mundo ?

**la llegada de bock-sarha **

después de la cena , los jóvenes titanes dormían en sus cuartos , como es de costumbre robin se levantaba a la media noche para chequear que el sistema de seguridad estuviera activado , no obstante , en algunas noches cybord se había olvidado de activarlo , pero el joven maravilla como era el líder y el mas responsable de los cinco solía cuidar a su grupo

robin : parece que el sistema de seguridad funciona muy bien , mejor me voy a dormir

el joven sale de la sala principal y entra cybord como todas las noches buscando algo de comer en la alacena , al parecer el despierta por los ronquidos del chico bestia , cuando el se sirvió varias porciones de pizza en el plato vio por el gran ventanal una estrella fugaz

cybord : viejo , necesito un deseo .oh si , deseo tener una cantidad interminable de hamburguesas

cuando cybord pidió su deseo , la estrella fugaz le devolvió un brillo , el salto pensando que su deseo se haría realidad , pero en realidad lo que pasaba es que esa estrella , pronto caería a la tierra , esa misma noche un asteroide cayo en el parque central , varios testigos vieron la piedra , pero lo que no vieron es un ser que salia de ella.

a la mañana siguiente , el chico bestia traía el diario en forma de perro , robin el que estaba despierto desde las 06:00 am , pasaba la mañana leyendo el diario escuchando su música rap , cuando apago la canción y vio que había una secccion de el asteroide que cayo la noche anterior , antes de que el pudiera hablar sonó la alarma de emergencia

robin : titanes , hay problemas

en las calles tranquilas eran atacadas por un extraños ser con una túnica negra , no se notaba mas que unos ojos rojos como fuego , el solo caminaba y las cosas explotaban de la nada

robin : quieto , rindete antes de que te lastimemos

el misterioso ser no dijo nada y siguió caminando , hasta pasar junto a los titanes , robin sintió un escalofríos por la espalda , pero lo que mas extraño a starfire es que su amiga raven se cubriera la cara mas de lo norma , ella se cubrió incluso con sus manos

cybord : oye viejo , ¿ no captas el mensaje ?

todo vieron como el ser entraba al museo atravesando las paredes , las personas de ahí salieron corriendo , mientras los titanes se acercaron , el ser dejo ver una mano , pero no parecía humano , mas bien parecía como de un gato , el tomo varias joyas y las arrojo al suelo , cuando notaron que una gema le llamo la atención

sarha : por fin , el rubí de ramses

robin : eso no es tuyo

sarha : como molestan

robin : tu te lo buscaste , titanes ataquen

el ser extendió su mano y los cuatro quedaron paralizados , todos menos cybord , por alguna razón el no parecía tener efecto, cuando el joven mitad robot lo ataco con su caño sonico , el ser soltó la joya que fue a parar a manos de raven , el atrapo a su compañero del cuello y cybord vio unos ojos rojos , peor no logro distinguir la cara

sarha : dame el rubí o tu amigo se muere

raven : ¿ para que lo quieres ?

sarha : no te importa , hija de trigon

cuando raven le da la joya , el suelta a cybord y sale por el agujero , mietras caminaba , el chasquea los dedos y los titanes vuelven a recuperar la movilidad , cuando vieron que el se escapaba , un rayo blanco lo atara haciendo que salga despedido

bock : ni se te ocurra

cuando los titanes vieron a otro hechicero de túnica blanca , este tenia la cara completamente cubierta por aquel manto , raven sabia quien era , starfire fue la primera en notar aquella particularidad de la chica gótica

sarha : ja , ¿ crees ganarme con esos poderes tan insignificante ?

el joven de tunica blanca se revelo dejando salir todo o parte de su poder , raven comenzó a respirar aceleradamente , mientras todos vieron que se trataba de literalmente un hombre mitad gato , tenia grades garras y unos ojos muy tenebrosos , su chaleco del mismo color hacia juego con su pelaje , el joven de pelo blanco tenia unas lineas negras , como si fuero un tigre blanco de las nieves , su contrincante se dejo ver y era completamente opuesto a el , era negro con franjas blancas

raven : no puede ser eres tu

star : ¿ lo conoces ?

bock : es hora de terminar lo que empezamos

sarha : dalo por hecho , pero si mueves un musculo , precionare mi puño y esta ciudad se ira al infierno

bock : eres un maldito

sarha : tu decides amigo mio , ¿ peleas conmigo a costa de los humanos ? o ¿ me dejas ir ? , decide

continuara...


	2. tiempo para enamorarse

**tiempo para enamorarse **

sarha : ¿ que dices bock ?

bock : entonces , este desierto sera tu tumba

el poderoso mago ataca a su enemigo con un puñetazo en la cara,lo golpeo tan fuerte que la honda de choque hizo temblar el edificio , luego lo volvió a golpear con un puñetazo de izquierda mandándolo a volar ,con sus poderes le lanzo rayos de energía blanco , cuando el edificio exploto los humos se disiparon dejando ver al mago de negro

sarha : te volviste mas fuerte , esos golpes dolieron , pero apenas estamos empezando

bock : bueno, que empiece el calentamiento

los dos magos se atacaron con puños y patadas , la onda de choque hizo que varios edificios perdieran sus ventanas de vidrio ,ni siquiera starfire ,poseía tanta fuerza para pelear así ,cuando el mago negro es acorralado contra la pared , bock ,el tigre blanco lo castiga con puños a la cara y al cuerpo

raven : bock , detente

el joven se distrajo con las palabras de la chica gótica y su adversario lo ataca con sus poderes ,el chico salio despedido por la calle,cuando el tigre de negro salio volando, el joven lo siguió , al llegar al cielo el mago negro tenia en su mano derecha el rubí de ramses

sarha : míralos ahí abajo ,son cucarachas

bock: estas enfermo

sarha : ¿ por que peleamos bock ? ¿ por que somos diferentes ?

bock : tu sabes bien por que lo hacemos

sarha : no puedes negarlo , somos un solo ser

bock : no ,jamas seré como tu , eres malvado y cruel sin razón

sarha : ¿ es esa chica verdad ? ¿ sigues enamorada de ella verdad ?

bock : cierra la boca

el mago blanco lo golpea con una patada ,entre los dos se movían a gran velocidad , tanto que solo el ojo electrónico de cybord pudo captar sus movimientos , los titanes miraron como las ondas de choques eran fatales ,los golpes que se daban hubieran partido el planeta ,hasta que el mago maligno cayo a la tierra

cybord: viejo , estos tipos pelean duro

robin : wow , si que son duros

raven : bock parece ser mas fuerte que la ultima vez

star : ¿ eh ?

raven : nada

cuando el mago cayo a la tierra , los titanes intentaron atraparlos , pero el tigre blanco los detuvo pero ellos no escucharon

bock : no , es muy peligroso

robin : titanes ,ataquen

sarha : son muy molestos

el mago maligno lanzo una bola de energía negra que raven la intercepto con sus poderes , cuando salio despegada al cielo , todos vieron como los dos magos peleaban entre ellos

raven : necesitamos ayudarlo

cybord : bien dicho hermanita ,vamos por el

robin : no ,seria inútil , el nos congelaría de nuevo ,lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que este distraído

mientras la pelea se llevo encarnizadamente en tierra , el poder de los magos disminuía lentamente ,cuando los dos se apuñalaron con sus garras en el vientre , sarha se debilito cada vez mas

bock : ka-ki-ah

el mago de blanco levanto una ola de energías cósmica blanca para destruir a su oponente ,pero raven lo impidió

raven : no ,detente

bock : quítate del medio raven

el mago aprovecho y corto el aire con sus garras , cuando vieron se abrió un portal ,el mago de negro se arrastro hasta el portal donde desapareció

bock : maldito...ahh ese maldito me hirió

raven : necesitamos curar tus heridas

bock : ¿ por que dejaste que escapara ?

raven : no ira lejos ,por suerte le saque el rubí de ramses

bock : la vieja raven

raven : escucha ,necesitamos curar esa herida

bock : no hay tiempo que perder , sabes que pasara si el despierta a gock-sarha

raven : lo se pero...

bock : ¿ quieres ver este planeta destruido ?

raven : no, pero no tienes que hacerlo solo , podemos ayudarte

bock : no arriesgarte mas vidas ,entiende

raven :¿ aun sientes algo por mi ?

bock : no lo se

raven : todavía siento algo por ti y lo sabes

a lo lejos,robin y el resto de los titanes no entendían de que hablaban ,menos starfire quien tenia un oído agudo pero no dijo nada por respeto a su amiga

bock : ¿ que le pasa a ese hombre ?

robin : esta muriendo

bock : ¿ que es morir ?

robin : ¿ no sabes lo que es la muerte ?

bock : ¿ muerte ? ¿que es eso ?

robin : bueno yo ... es cuando no tienes mas fuerza vital

bock :¿ los humanos pierden su fuerza vital ?

el mago de blanco se acerco al hombre herido y con sus manos le da parte de su fuerza vital , mientras el hombre abrio los ojos y salio corriendo

bock :¿ que le paso ?

robin : los terrícolas no están acostumbrados a ver gatos de 1,87 que hablan , muy seguido

el joven fue desvaneciéndose lentamente ,mientras estaba desmayado por transferir sus energía a otro ser casi incompatible ,el se desmayo y fue llevado a la torre de los titanes , cuando despertó con algo extraño a su cuerpo , parecía tela pero tenia una forma rara como si fuera de seda o algodón ( vendas ) , el joven se levanto y se fue ,cuando sonó la alarma se vio varias armas,el esquivo los ataques y destruyo por completo el sistema de defensa mas sofisticado del mundo

cybord : viejo , destruiste mi trabajo

bock : ustedes

cybord : de nada

bock : ¿ por que estoy en este lugar ?

raven : te trajimos después de que te desmayaste

cb : oye amigo , ¿ quien era ese otro ?

bock : tengo que salir de este lugar

cb : para ser un demonio es muy neurótico

raven : ¡ no es un demonio ! ¡ es un animago (1) !

la joven salio del centro y fue seguida por su amiga ,cuando llego a la azotea vio al mago de blanco sentado , raven le dio la espalda y fue a dentro , pero starfire la llevo al limite de la isla , alli las dos se sentaron a hablar

raven : ¿ de que quieres hablar ?

star : ¿ conoces a ese chico ?

raven : si , nos conocemos bastante bien por cierto

star : ¿ hay algo que quieras decirme ?

raven : ¿ que ? todos tienen a alguien ,pero yo no , el fue el primero , solo quiero saber ¿ puedes guardar un secreto ?

star :¿ de que se trata ?

raven : creo , creo que el volvió por venganza ,quiero queme enseñes a ser como tu

star : ¿ a que te refieres ?

raven :no me estés fastidiando , ya sabes mas ...femenina

star : raven ¿ te estas enamorando ?

continuara...


	3. ¡ preguntas ! y ¿ respuestas ?

**¡ preguntas ! y ¿ respuestas ?**

raven estaba a punto de revelarle su secreto mas profundo , pero como confiaba en ella lo haría , starfire parecía impaciente por saber la verdad

star : anda dilo , ¿ te gusta ?

raven : siempre me gusto , veras bock y yo nos conocemos durante años

star : tranquila amiga mía , puedes decirme y te prometo que nadie se enterara

raven : hace tiempo cuando tenia cinco años estaba a punto de ser enviada a los monasterios de azarath , me escape a los bosques cercanos , pero desgraciadamente fui emboscada por un grupo de demonios , eran de muy baja categoría , pero para una niña era la muerte segura

star : oh, ¿ que paso después ?

raven : solo recuerdo que corrí hasta que me tropecé con la rama de un árbol y me caí al suelo , yo estaba muy asustada , pero cuando vi que un rayo de energía blanco cayo sobre uno de los tres demonios vi bajar a bock de un árbol

star : ¿ tenia forma de gato ?

raven : no , era solo un niño de la misma edad , para ser un chico de 5 años ataco al segundo mago con el mismo rayo , el tercero lo ataco con una espada de hueso , pero bock lo detuvo con su bastón , por ultimo lo golpeo con un rayo de luz y lo derroto

star : ¿ como se encontraron ?

raven : bueno yo...

flash back ...

cuando el joven mago detuvo a los demonios , el se dio vuelta y raven vio la túnica blanca y el bastón en forma de espiral , el se acerco a la niña y se arrodillo frente a ella

bock : ¿ estas bien ?

raven : si , ¿qui...¿quien eres ?

bock : soy bock , pero los monjes de azarath me dicen ...bock

raven : eres muy gracioso

bock : gracias , ¿ a donde vas ?

cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , fueron entrenados por los monjes , mientras raven se volvía mas sabia y aprendía a controlar sus emociones , bock estaba marcado por la marca del guardián , el fue entrenado en la resistencia de los poderes universales y cósmicos

fin del flash back ...

star : guau , raven tu tienes buenos gustos

raven : si , pero me temo que no nos vimos durante años , nos reencontramos cuando teníamos 13 años

star :¿ a que te refieres ?

raven : en el monasterio , nos separaba una pared , recuerdo que nos escribíamos mensajes el pergaminos y nos los pasábamos por un agujero , rara vez escuchábamos nuestras voces

star : aww , eso es muy romántico , pero ¿ como se separaron ?

raven : veras cuando teníamos trece años nos escapábamos por las noches y corríamos a nuestro escondite secreto , fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso

starfire estaba muy emocionada por saber del pasado de su mejor amiga , pero miro a raven , aunque ella lo negara , sentía una gran tristeza que apenas podía mantener sus poderes bajo control

raven : todas las noches era lo mismo , nunca nos cansábamos de besarnos en nuestro lugar secreto , hasta que cumplimos 15 años , bock fue llamado frente al consejo de sabios , a el se le encomendó el trabajo de cuidar del poder infinito , pero antes de eso gock-sarha ataco el monasterio , ahí fue cuando yo y bock fuimos destinado a acabar con ese demonio

star : me parece que tu eres mas poderosa que el , digo derrotaste a trigon tu sola

raven : gracias , pero sin bock , no hubiera salido con vida , bock encerró a gock-sarha en una cárcel mística y se llevo el secreto del poder infinito a su galaxia , tiempo después llegue a la tierra

cuando las dos se levantaron fueron a dentro de la torre para ver como seguía bock después de esa pelea , pero el estaba mirando el ocaso , cuando raven se le acerco y vio a bock a los ojos , el joven , todavía conservaba sos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban a raven

raven : después de tanto tiempo volvemos a estar juntos

bock : yo no vine para eso , vine a detener a gock-sarha

raven : escucha , podemos ayudarte

bock : no , no puedes , sabes también como yo , que este planeta tiene que ser destruido

raven : tenemos una oportunidad de vencerlo

bock : no , este planeta lo destruiré para evitar que gock-sarha vuelva del infierno

raven : no , no lo hagas , ¿ que te paso ? , hace años no permitirías que pasara esto

bock : eso no sucederá hoy raven , acepta la realidad

raven : pero recuerdas , nos besamos , ¿ eso no significo nada para ti ?

bock : un beso no detendrá a gock-sarha

el joven fue a dentro seguido por raven , peor el se quito el vendaje , cuando tomo su túnica , el chico bestia estaba detras de el

cb : oye amigo , ¿ que haces ?

bock : me voy , antes de que llegue gock-sarha

robin : te ayudaremos

bock : no , no lo harán y ustedes están condenados

cybort : ¿ que estas diciendo ?

bock : tengo que destruir este patético planeta

robin : ¿ por que ?

bock : si gock-sarha se apodera del núcleo central terrestre , destruirá toda la galaxia

cb : ¿ que es esa caja de madera ?

bock : ¡ dame esa caja !

cb : a ver que tiene

cuando el chico bestia iba a abrir la caja , bokc lo ataca con una onda de energía que lanza al chico bestia contra la pared , todos miraron asombrado el poder de bock , cuando el atrapo la caja , la encoje y la mete en su túnica

cybort : oye , ¿ por que hiciste eso ?

bock : no intentes atacarme o sufrirás las consecuencias

robin : escucha , deja que te ayudemos y salvar nuestro planeta

bock : jamas podrán con una magia tan poderosa

robin : claro que podemos , vencimos a trigon

bock : ¿ vencieron a trigon ? ¿ se creen fuertes ?

cybort : a si es , luchamos y vencimos , ¿ que has hecho tu ?

bock : fui yo quien derroto a trigon y lo encerró en esa cárcel dimensional

robin : ¿ en serio ?

bock : si , solo eleve mi energía cósmica y lo encerré , pero gock-sarha , es millones de veces mas poderoso que trigon , es mas trigon era el sirviente de gock-sarha

robin : podemos servir de algo

bock : esta decidido , su planeta debe ser destruido

raven : no , por favor te lo ruego

bock : sabes que el universo esta destinado a colapsar si gock-sarha despierta y toma el núcleo de la tierra

robin : ¿ que podemos hacer para cambiar eso ?

raven : dame una oportunidad , para demostrar que la raza humana puede prosperar

bock : ahh , les daré hasta que que la luna se encuentre en la casa de acuario

robin : ¿ cuando sera eso ?

bock : en tiempo terrestre ,sera mañana

continuara...


	4. decisiones dificiles

**decisiones dificiles  
**

con la amenaza de la destruccion en sus mentes , los titanes tenian que pensar en algo , seria inutil tratar de pelear contra un mago de tan alto nivel como el , pero tenian que hacer algo

robi : bien , son las 21:30 P.M. , eso significa que tenemos hasta mañana a la noche para que bock cambie de opinion

raven : quizas esto los ayude , su gente valora mas lo espiritual , es el camino del conocimiento

cibord : ¿ conocimiento ? ¿ les gusta aprender cosas ?

raven : si , mientras mas se interesan en ese planeta , mas protegido estara

robin : ¿ podriamos mostrarle la sensilles y los avances de la raza humana ?

cuando los cinco titanes llegaron al encuentro del mago , el los miro con cara de desconfianza , hasta que robin decidio dar el primer paso

robin : nos enteramos de buena fuente que tu raza valora el conocimiento , ¿ es verdad ?

bock : si , a si es ¿ que tienes en mente ?

robin : te mostraremos la sabiduria que porta este planeta , a si no podras destruirlo , tendras que proteger ese conocimiento

bock : solo una pregunta ¿ quien es slade ?

robin : ¿ por que preguntas eso ?

bock : lo repites mucho en tu sub conciente

robin : ¿ puedes leer mi mente ?

bock : y si yo quiciera te podria matar haciendo que tus peores recuerdos destruyan tu insignificante mente

robin : eres un...

bock : puedo leer tu mente y me doy cuenta de lo que piensas de mi y te aseguro de que no me huniria a ustedes para ser un titan

cb : oyer amigo , ¿ por que eres tan...

bock : ¿ mal educado ? , lo dice el que moelsta a sus amigos , parece que nunca escarminetas , si yo quiciera , te podria obligar a comer una vaca entera con mi mente

cb : esta bien , me porto bien

cybord : que bien , me cae bien este tipo

bock : ¿ que tanto miedo le tienes al hermano sangre ?

cybord : ¿ que ? ¿ no le tengo miedo ?

bock : puedo ver que mientes

star : deja a mis amigos por favor

bock : uhm ¿ que raro ? tu pareces ser la mas lista del grupo , no tienes miedos como ellos , parece que tienes un sentido de la amistad muy bien definido , eres muy fuerte y eres capaz de dar la cara por tu familia y planeta

star : ¿ estas leyemdo mi mente ?

bock : si y por cierto mi color favorito es el blanco y no , no me interesa ser tu amigo

star : bueno , pero yo...

bock : descuida , punto para los humanos , gran cosa

el mago se metio de nuevo a la torre , pero todos estaba afuera impactados por el cambio , al parecer la mente infantil y generosa de starfire les dio un punto a favor y solo faltaban 23:45 para que se les termine el tiempo , robin llevo al mago a su biblioteca , el vio una gran variedad de libros , cuando tomo el primero , era sobre los avances en prehistoria

bock : ¿ esta es tu conservacion de datos ?

robin : bueno si , nosotros le decimos biblioteca

bock : un nombre mas corto y puntual , es obvio que eres el cerebro del grupo

robin : bueno , nosotros nos iremos a dormir , cuando quieras dormir solo dime

bock : ¿ los humanos duermen ?

robin : ¿ tu no ?

bock : nuestra especie puede pasar generaciones sin " dormir " , nuestra condicion fisica , nos permite soportar grandes cambios climaticos , incluso soportar el vacio del espacio exterior

robin : bueno yo no soy como tu , si me disculpas me voy a dormir

bock : espero que sueñes con starfire

robin se va enojado mientras el mago se sienta a levitar , el podia leer seis libros a la vez con sus poderes telepaticos , cuando cayo la mañana , como siempre robin era el primero en despertar , encontro a bock levitando con todos los libros leidos

robin : ¿ que te parecio ?

bock : su informacion es muy practica y util , eh visto sus grandes logros en la medicina , el arte y la ciencia

robin : verdad , bueno espero que comprendas que este conocimiento lo guardaras en nuestro planeta

bock : eso no cambia nada , su planeta sera destruido hoy

robin : pero te gusto la informacion , no puedes destruir esto

bock : eh vivido 10 vidas , la informacion es solo un gano de arena en medio de una paya comparado con lo ques se

robin : espera ¿ como es eso que viviste 10 vidas ?

bock : soy un animago de 5.000 años de edad , ¿ no crees que se mas de lo que tu planeta pueda aprender en siglos o milenio , mi decision es firme , destruire la tierra

el mago salio de la biblioteca con la intencion de que a las 21:30 P.M. destruiria el planeta para evitar que se abra el portal de gock-sarha , robin no se rendia facil , lo haria cambiar d eopinion

star : ¿ por que quieres destruir nuestro mundo ?

bock : para evitar la llegada de gock-sarha

star : pero , los humanos no tienen la culpa de que ese demonio exista

bock : ¡ si que la tienen ! , ¡ a los humanos se les dio el regalo del conocimiento , pero ¿ como agradecieron ? , usaron ese poder para su beneficio propio !

star : no lo sabia , pero mi raza cree en el perdon

bock : ¡ se como pienza tu raza ! , a los humanos se les dio un don , lo unico que hicieron con ese don fue crear , caos , guerra , peste , hambre y ¿ todo para que ? , para que un solo humano se beneficie , para que el poder este concentrado , los humanos querian ser dioses ante nuestros ojos , ellos solo piensan en su auto placer , el pdoer obtener mas poder para su beneficio personal, para poder saciar sus ambiciones

star : mira , los humanos cometieron errores , apuesto a que tu tambien te equivocas de ves en cuando

bock : yo jamas me equivoco

star : te equivocas , planeas destruir la tierra y ese es un error , porque gock-sarha encontrara otra forma de pasar a esta dimension

bock : no lo hara , el portal esta situado en este mundo , si destruyo la tierra , no podra cruzar y quedara atrapada en el infierno apra siempre

star : ¿ como puedes hacer eso ? ¿ mataras a seres inocentes para cumplir una estupida profecia de miles de años ?

bock : si , por cierto , todos crees que tu comida es horrible y ¿ que crees ? yo tambien pienso lo mismo

los ojos de starfire se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar la reveladora noticia del mago , ninguno de sus amigos le habia dicho la verdad ¿ era tan mala su comida extraterrestre ? , cuando cayo el ocaso , bock estaba mirando donde lanza su ataque final , cuando los titanes le hicieron frente

robin : oye ¡ baja ahora !

bock : ¿ como te atrevez a hablarme de esa manera ?

robin : estamos hartos de que quieras destruir nuestro planeta

bock : ¿ me retarana una pelea para decidir el destino de la tierra ?

star : ¿ como lo sabes ?

raven : el puede leer tu mente star

star: oh , entiendo , es telekinetico

raven : telepatico

star : gracias raven

bock : bueno , tanta chachara me aburre

robin : titanes ataquen

los titanes atacaron al mago mitad bestia , pero el solo elevo su energia cosmica y creo un campo de fuerza que los barrio a todos , cybord y starfire atacaron con sus rayos , pero el los detuvo con su mano derecha , raven inteto atacar a la espalda con un cuervo de energia , peor bock leyo la mente de raven y esquivo el ataque , robin y chico bestia recibieron la energia de rave , cuando robin cayo al suelo , una de las ventanas de la torre se rompio dejando caer la radio de robin , cuando cayo comenzo a sonar la musica clasica , un solo de piano que llamo la atencion del mago

bock : ¿ que es ese sonido celestial ?

raven : se llama musicla clasica

bock : ¿ musica ? ¿ que es musica ?

el chico bestia lo ataco en forma de toro , pero cuando lo enviste , el no se movio , solo tomo la radio con sus poderes y escucho el solo de piano , los titanes aprovecharon esa ventaja apra conbencer al mago

robin : escucha , si quieres saber mas de esa musica

bock : ¿ que le paso ? no se escucha nada

robin : tiene un limite de tiempo , ¿ te gusta las sinfonias de mozart ?

bock : no se , creo ... creo que si , esto no se escucha en mi planeta

starfire comienza a reirse lo que llamo la atencion de bock , el la mira y ella se tapa la boca con sus manos de un susto mira a bock

bock : ¿ que es eso que hiciste con tu voz ?

star : ¿ te refieres a la risa ?

bock : ¿ risa ? ¿ que es risa ?

star : es reirte de algo que ...te hace reir ¿ entiendes ?

bock : no , creo que no

star : la risa es lo contrario a llorar...

bock : ¿ que es llorar ?

star : llorar , bueno , tu lloras cuando te duele algo

bock : ¿ el dolor lo causa ?

star : bueno , el dolor fisico no , solo el emocional ¿ entiendes ?

bock : no , pero si me interesa saber eso de la risa y el llorar

star : perdona la vida de mi planeta y te enseñare todo lo que quieras

bock : lo pensare

continuara...


	5. decisión final

**la decisión final  
**

con las horas corriendo , los titanes sabían que ningún poder podría detener a bock sise proponía a destruir el mundo , cuando menos los esperaban en aparece de la nada

bock : bueno , les tengo noticias

raven :¿ no destruirás el mundo ?

bock : nunca dije eso , pero verán starfire me dio grades ideas , solo tengo que desequilibrar la balanza a su favor

raven : bueno , ya no se nos ocurre nada

bock : tienes 3 horas para decidir

cuando los titanes se reunieron , tenían que buscar algo que le enseñara la vida de los terrícolas , pero la respuesta les llego a montones , incluso raven apoyo la idea

todos : la feria

raven : ¿ por que la feria ?

robin : bock dijo que quería escuchar la risa de starfire , bueno a ella le da gracia la feria

cuando lograron planear todos , bock llego con el poder reunido para destruir el mundo , los titanes lo miraron y el se sintió incomodo con esos ojos

bock : ¿ por que me mira a si ?

robin : ¿ quieres aprender mas sobre la risa y el llanto ?

bock : si fallan el planeta esta condenado

raven : primero lo primero , necesitas cambiar de forma , los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver gatos que hablan

bock : ¿ peor si me atacan ? mi parte animal quedara a si y se acabo

robin : bueno , tu te lo pierdes , aprender mas sobre los humanos te ayudara a destruir a gock-sarha

cuando el mago acento con la cabeza , les pidió que retrocedieran , mientras canalizaba su energía cósmica , todos fueron testigos de como su pelaje de tigre blanco se perdía y era reemplazado por un pelo gris y su cuerpo de animal era reemplazado por el de un humano , su túnica es lo único que quedo como estaba , los titanes vieron como el tigre blanco se transformaba en humano , raven vio la cara del joven que ella recordaba

star : ahora veo porque te gusta ( susurrando )

raven : shhh , cierra la boca

cuando el tomo su bastón esperaron dos horas , cuando cayo la noche , bock fue llevado a la feria de la ciudad , donde vio a muchos humanos felices , el comenzó a ver cosas raras , cosas que nunca vio , como los algodones de azúcar , los helados y la comida terrestre

bock :¿ que es esa cosa rosada y pegajosa ?

robin : es un algodón de azúcar ¿ quieres uno ?

bock : no se , se ve muy sospechoso

raven : sabe mejor de lo que se ve , confía en mi

el mago olfateo un rato el algodón de azúcar y luego tomo una porción , cuando se lo llevo a la boca , lo escupió rápidamente , los titanes vieron como el azúcar no parecía ser su fuerte

bock : sabe peor que minerita cruda , ¿ como pueden comer esa basura ?

cybord : prueba con los tacos de pescado , son muy buenos

bock : esta bien , solo la ultima o sino adiós mundo

el mago dio una probada y sintió algo que nunca sintió , ese sabor era algo agradable a su paladar , mientras robin sonriera por el punto a favor ,a bock parecía gustarle el pescado

star: le gusta el pescado

cb : claro , si hace solo unas horas tenia garras y colmillos de gatos , no me sorprende

robin : tienes que ver los juegos mecánicos

bock : ¿ que son juegos ?

robin : esto se pone genial , mira , esa es la montaña rusa , es algo para que las personas se diviertan

bock : no veo lo divertido de ser impulsado a solo 100 kilómetros por hora , en un pedazo de metal que puede llevar a 24 humanos

raven : deja de pensar como guerrero y recuerda lo bien que la pasábamos juntos

la chica gótica toma la mano del mago y lo llevo al túnel del amor , allí , raven revivió esos momentos de cuando eran jóvenes y no les importaba que los descubrieran , bock se sentía raro de estar con esa chica de nuevo , sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría el fin del mundo

raven : que romántico , me trae muchos recuerdos

bock : sabes , te confesare algo , desde que nos separamos , solo pensaba en volverte a ver

raven : yo también , por favor si de verdad me amas , dejaras que la tierra viva en paz , por lo menos hasta que detengamos a sarha

bock : esta bien , eso me dará tiempo de estudiar mas tu planeta

cuando salieron del túnel , raven llevo a bock a la rueda gigante de la fortuna , allí los dos vieron un show de fuegos artificiales , para bock , esas luces bailarinas eran algo asombroso

bock : ese tipo de magia me impresiona

raven : no es magia , son fuegos artificiales , se ven muy seguidos en este lugar

bock : son hermosos

raven : si , pero ahora solo lo veremos de lejos

bock : confieso raven es que te extrañe mucho , pero mas extrañe tus dulces labios

cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos , no pudieron contener el deseo de besarse , cuando lo hicieron , raven cerro los ojos igual que bock , mientras lo hacían fueron interrumpidos por sarha

sarha : ohh , que tierno , dejaste tu lado animal para estar con esta azariana

bock : lamentaras interrumpir este momento

el mago ataca con sus bastón y sarha aun en forma de tigre lo ataca con sus garras , cuando raven estaba pronunciando " azarath metrion zin..." sarha la derriba con una onda de energía

bock : maldito , ¿ por que lo hiciste ?

sarha : necesita un conjuro mas corto que ese

robin : titanes ataquen

los titanes ayudaron a bock a pelear contra el mago , pero fue inutil , sarha era mas fuerte que ellos cinco , bock logra derribar a sarha del aire y se disponen a pelear en tierra

sarha : ah , veo que te uniste a los titanes

bock : cierra la boca y pelea

sarha : sera un placer

bock de la un puñetazo al brujo maligno , este recibe un impacto tremendo , los puños sonaban como truenos , cuando sarha le lanza un rayo de energía , bock lo esquiva , peor ve que el rayo destruyo un edificio , bock vio que los escombros caerían sobre los humanos , el con sus dos manos creo un campo de fuerza para protegerlos , sarha aprovecho la distracción y lo ataca con su onda de fuego , cuando el mago cayo al suelo , vio a sarha flotando frente a el

sarha : parece que ti debilidad , son estas patéticas criaturas

bock : maldito , pagaras el haber hecho esto

sarha : eres un ser mitad bestia , compórtate como tal

el mago lo estaba por atacar , pero los titanes lo defendieron , starfire lo encararon con los puños , mientras cybrod le disparo con su caños , el chico bestia lo enviste en forma de dinosaurio y robin le lanza varias bombas explosivas

sarha : vaya , tienes un grupo de combate , te felicito

bock : no , yo solo basto para detenerte

los magos se enfrentaron a puñetazos , mientras las ondas de choque se sentían terriblemente , sarha lanzaba rayos a los humanos , mientras bock los defendía , sarha aprovechaba para golpear , en el ultimo golpe logro lanzarlo contra la montaña rusa

robin : basta , titanes ataquen

los titanes atacaron al mago , pero el los congelo como la vez anterior , con excepción de cybord quien lo ataca , cuando sarha lo toma del cuello lo mira para saber algo que le interesa

sarha : ¿ por que eres inmune a mi ataque ? no lo entiendo

cybord : yo tampoco

cuando sarha estaba a punto de estrangular a cybord , un rayo de energía blanco lo golpea y el mago maligno es arrastrado por la tierra , bock lo ataco con grandes bolas de fuego blanco , el esquivaba los ataques con gran dificultad

sarha : anda , destruye este maldito planeta

bock : eso quisieras maldito , se que esta en este mundo el portal para que pase gock-sarha

sarha : si , peor ese no es el plan , gock-sarha sabia que tu destruirías el mundo para evitar que el pase , pero ahora cambio los planes , la maestra la ve todo

bock : pues mandales mis saludos , kan-ki-ha

el mago de blanco lo ataca con un rayo de energía blanca y lo envía a la atmósfera terrestre , los titanes se reunieron para felicitar al mago

robin : bien hecho , lograste derrotarlo

bock : el no esta muerto , se necesita mas que eso

robin : ¿ ahora que ?

el mago creo una bola de energía blanca , todos se pusieron en guardia por que vieron que ya eran las 21:30 P.M. mientras el mago creo la bola , los titanes sentían miedo

bock : aquí es donde detendré a gock-sarha , en mi planeta nativo

robin : ¿ dejaras en paz la tierra ?

bock : no me servirá de nada destruir su patético planeta , ahora escuchen porque solo lo diré una vez , tal vez peleen la batalla mas dura de su vida

continuara...


	6. la nueva raven parte I

**la nueva raven parte I  
**

las advertencias de bock surgieron efecto , mientras volvían en el auto de cybord , bock no dejo de pensar en aquel mal presagio , pero también tenia que pensar en la mujer que el amaba

robin : bock...bock ... oye bock , ¿como es tu planeta ?

bovk : muy diferente al suyo

cb : se mas especifico amigo

bock : no soy tu amigo , mi planeta natal kothi-chag , es uno de los planetas sagrados elegido por los sabios

robin : ¿ eres de otro planeta ? ¿ no eres del planeta de raven ?

bock : no , los azarianos de la galaxia del sur somos muy diferente a los de la galaxia del norte

star : ¿ hay dos clases de azgardianos ?

raven : en realidad son cuatro , norte de donde soy , el sur de donde es bock , el este y oeste

cb : ¿ que paso con los del este y el oeste ?

bock : esos planetas están extintos , gock-sarha los mato a todos y consumió sus planetas , ahora solo le quedan arena y hielo

robin : lo siento , ¿ que pasa con tu planeta ?

bock : mi gente esta casi extinta , los pocos que logramos sobrevivir nos refugiamos en el monasterio del oeste , alli dejamos de ser 100 para ser 150 , pero cuando nuestro numero aumente , recuperaremos nuestro planeta

cuando llegaron a la torre de los titanes , bock parecía ser el mismo de antes , cosa que es muy común hasta para robin , mientras trataban de ir a dormir , ellos tenían que decidir donde se quedaría su felino amigo

robin : bueno , ahora ¿ en que cuarto dormirás ?

cb : puedes quedarte conmigo

robin y bock : de ninguna manera

cb : entendí

star : ¿ por que no con raven ? , digo , el es un demonio , ella una bruja

raven : sabes que no soy bruja

bovk : y no soy un demonio , soy un animago

star : ¿ cual es la diferencia ?

bock : un demonio es un ser del infierno que causa dolor y sufrimiento , un animago es un ser sabio y protector que cuida de los débiles

star : bueno , raven es mas débil que tu

raven : star ¿ quieres cerrar la boca un rato ?

star :¿ molesta si hablo ?

bock : y mucho , ademas solo los mortales duermen de noche ... y de día , no necesito dormir

robin : esta decidido , raven si el se escapa , avisa a los demás , buenas noches

bock : no quiero que se des concentren , saldremos en tres días cuando la octava luna de craflai este llena

cybord : ¿ por que en tres días ?

bock : por que mi planeta es un lugar prohibido para los mortales y al llevarlos en luna llena de asegurare de que ustedes no sean vistos

todos se fueron a dormir , bock solo estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas , mientras raven trataba de dormir , el mantenía la cabeza agachada , raven vio que bock apretaba los ojos para poder concentrarse pero no podía

raven : ¿ quieres dormir junto a mi ?

bock : sabes que no duermo

raven : bock , te conozco hace años , se que no duermes para evitar esas imágenes , pero descuida , no es real , esta solo en tu mente

bock : y yo te conozco , tu solo quieres convencerme de que no pelee , peor no lo harás

raven : solo quiero evitar que hagas locuras

bock : ja , lo dice la niña que se escapo y casi es comida para demonios

raven : ya te di las gracias por eso , pero sabes que no podrás tu solo contra gock-sarha

bock : ella no me asusta , me encargare de que sufra

raven : ven a la cama , quédate tranquilo y trata de dormir

bock : por que me voy a arrepentir de esto

raven : no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos

bock se acomodo junto a la chica gótica , mientras el cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir , raven se abrazo fuerte al mago que ella amaba , mientras el solo pensaba en como proteger a la tierra y a raven , ella solo recordaba esos momentos en que se escapaban del monasterio a una cueva donde dormían juntos un par de horas y volvían al amanecer

bock : ¿ raven ? , ¿ estas despierta ?

raven : si , no puedo dormir

bock : me gustaría que aflojes tus brazos , no me dejas respirar

raven : pero si tu no respiras , ¿ de que te quejas ?

bock : esta bien , peor solo eso , no quiero que cometamos un error que nos cueste la vida

raven : descuida , cuando gock-sarha se destruido , volveremos a estar juntos

bock : como en los viejos tiempo , sabes , eh pensado en quedarme contigo en este lugar

raven : ¿ en serio ?

bock : si , hay tantas cosas que ver , cosas maravillosas , tantos colores y sonidos diferentes ,pero me temo que no podra ser

raven : escucha , cuando termines con ese demonio , te libraras de esa responsabilidad

bock : me confiaron ser el guardián del poder infinito por algo , pero quiero saber que es

raven : dime bock ¿ recuerdas nuestros botos ?

bock : ¿ botos ? ah claro , que nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos , si lo recuerdo

raven : solo eramos uno niños en ese momento

bock : si , pero ahora crecimos , tu te volviste una mujer mas madura y sabia

raven : y tu un hombre mas fuerte y sabio , creo que si todo sale bien , podremos vivir en paz

raven se durmió abrazando al mago que tenia a su lado , el solo en ese segundo dejo de lado todo , el universo , el demonio , sus poderes solo un minuto de libertad para poder estar con esa mujer que conocía de su infancia , pero raven también tenia sus secretos , ella le pediría a starfire que le enseñe a ser mas femenina , ella sabia que mañana empezaría para evitar que el se valla

continuara...


	7. la nueva raven II el ¿ por que ? de bock

**la nueva raven parte II ( el ¿ por que ? de bock )  
**

la vida es mas extraña de lo que pensé , ahora estoy en medio de una decisión muy importante , la decisión de detener a un poderoso demonio llamada gock-sarha y de proteger a un planeta del que yo hace solo unas horas planeaba destruir , no me importo que sarha muriera en este mundo , que gock-sarha ardiera en el infierno , peor por alguna razón no puedo hacerle daño a los humanos , la verdad es que para ser un guerrero de 5.000 años de edad soy bastante compasivo , ¿ por que ? , no lo se con exactitud , pero puede que si reviso los días pueda que encuentre la respuesta .

Todo comenzó cuando desperté el primer día en la torre , era algo raro que raven siguiera durmiendo plácidamente , yo solo le bese la frente y salí al centro ahí vi a los demás en sus actividades , pero lo que me extrañaba es que no encontrar mi bastón , por lo regular nunca lo perdía de vista ¿ como paso eso ? , cuando le pregunte a los demás ellos me miraron

bock : ¿ alguno de ustedes vio mi... ¿ que haces con mi bastón ?

cb : tranquilo , no encontraba el cascanueces y use esto , pero te lo voy a devolver

bock : animal , estas usando un bastón sagrado de 10.000 años de antigüedad como cascanueces , ¡ hereje !

cb : tranquilo , ahora somos amigos , lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es mio

bock : chico bestia eso no tienes sentido

cb : tranquilo , solo dos bolsas mas

atraje mi bastón con mis poderes telekineticos y cuando el chico bestia me vio ,, lo expulse fuera de la torre , a los demás no parecia importarles , cybord seguía usando un aparato que reflejaba en la imagen , robin estaba leyendo algo parecido a un libro , pero no era un libro , eran solo paginas y starfire , bueno , ella preparaba algo de comer , que ni sueñe que comería eso

- ¿ donde esta raven ? - fue lo primero que me dijo robin , yo lo mire con desconfianza

- esta dormida , parece que le gusta vigilarme toda la noche -

- no me sorprende , mejor déjenla dormir - dijo mientras estaba leyendo ese extraño libro sin portada

cuando me les acerque , ellos no me miraron , cuando empece a limpiar mi bastón , starfire se me acerco con algo que parecía baba de color naranja , ella me lo ofreció con una sonrisa de ingenuidad

- buenos días , ¿ tienes hambre ? - me dijo con el plato de esa cosa babosa que se movía , algo raro

- ¿ tu cocinaste ? - le pregunte

- claro , siempre cocino yo el desayuno y el almuerzo - me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- no gracias , no tengo apetito ahora - le respondí viendo como esa cosa se movía en el plato

saben , esos minutos fueron raros , starfire cocinando algo raro , ¿ que demonios era eso del plato ? ¿ acaso ellos comen cosas que se mueven ?

- ¿ quieres una taza de café ? - me dijo robin sin bajar ese extraño libro

- ¿ que es café ? le pregunte , esta bien , no se nada de la comida de este planeta , ¿ por que soy tan incompatible con ellos ?

- es una bebida que los humanos usan para beber - me dijo robin con un plato de ... no se que diablos era eso amarillo

- claro , si sabe bien -

me senté y vi que a eso lo llamaban " huevos " , no se que demonios era eso , pero sonaba intrigante , cuando el pregunto si quería algo llamado " azúcar " me puse a pensar , el me ofreció y parece que esa mezcla de dulce y amargo era algo que nunca probé , ellos comían algo a lo que llamaban " pan tostado "

- ¿ quieres un poco de manteca ? - me pregunto robin con un cuchillo en la mano , yo me alerte y tome mi bastón , pero vi al chico bestia y a cybord riéndose de mi , esos dos me causarían muchos problemas en estos tres días , aunque carezca de la capacidad de ver el futuro , solo lo llamo " instintos felino "

- tranquilo , no te haré daño , es solo para untar la manteca en el pan - me dijo robin mientras yo bajaba mi energía cósmica , pude leer la mente de robin , recuerdo lo que decía "_ esta muy alterado ,creo que avanzamos muy rápido con el , tengo que encontrar la forma de que se sienta cómodo en la torre , de alguna manera lo ayudare "_

-tranquilo , termina de desayunar y listo - me dijo robin , dejando esa cosa amarilla en mi plato

- ¿ que es ese extraño libro que lees ?

- ¿ esto ? , es el diario matutino - me dijo cerrando las paginas y doblándolo como si nada

-oye , como haremos si tenemos que salir de este planeta -

- primero , lo primero , necesitas nuevos trapos viejo - me dijo el ser mitad robot , el y el chico bestia se acercaron a mi , mientras yo retrocedía , se abrió una extraña puerta de la que salio raven refregándose los ojos

-hola raven , vas a desayunar - le dijo starfire con los platos en las manos

- no gracias star , pero tenemos cosas que hacer - le dijo haciendo algunas señas a starfire

las dos salieron de la torre y se fueron volando , algo que vi es que el chico bestia volvió a tomar mi bastón para abrir un cilindro de aluminio con la etiqueta de una fruta terrestre

- oye bock , si vas a estar en la tierra necesitas camuflaje - me dijo robin con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ camuflaje ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - le pregunte recuperando mi bastón

- si viejo , necesitas cambiar de personalidad - me dijo cybord con ese aparato entre las manos

- si , quítate esa extraña túnica y aflojate viejo , es mas te propongo algo , cambiemos de ropa , usa la mía y yo usare esa horrible túnica - me dijo el enano de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas

- insolente , estos artículos solo pueden usarlos los guardianes elegidos y no creo que seas uno - le dije

- ¿ como hago para ser un guardián - me pregunto el necio

- ¿ quieres ser un guardián ? - le pregunte , lo mas raro es que cientos de pensamientos se me cruzaron por la mente , ninguno a favor delo chico bestia

- ¿ como hago para ser como tu ?- me pregunto ilusionado el muy idiota

eh vivido 5.000 años en diez vidas , pero en ninguna de ellas me hicieron una pregunta tan estúpida como el , algo que le sacaría provecho

- te diré como puedes ser un guardián , bestia - le dije con tono serio

- anda dime , creo que puedo ser como tu - me dijo el insolente

- bueno para ser un guardián , necesitas cumplir un régimen de entrenamiento - le dije al ingenuo

- ¿ me enseñaras ? - me dijo el chico con colmillos

- tengo tres reglas, 1_ obedecerás mis ordenes al pie de la letra , 2_ cuando empieces el entrenamiento , no se interrumpirá hasta llegar a su fin , 3 _ si tu no lo logras , te costara la vida por fallar - le dije amenazando

- entiendo , bueno ...¿ hay forma fácil de hacer eso ?- me pregunto

saben , es rara la vida , en todos mis años nunca me puse a pensar en tener un pupilo ,el chico bestia era un idiota , pero tengo que admitir que valoro su entusiasmo , pero no lo lograra nunca , verán , en mi planeta para ser guardianes de un planeta o galaxia , tenemos que superar los entrenamientos , soportamos , hambre , sueño , frió extremo , calor extremo , presiones 1000 veces mas fuertes que la del suelo marino de la tierra y el vació del espacio , somos capaces de contener la respiración por 900 guarcks , que en años terrestres son 9.000 años

- bueno bock sera mejor que...problemas - me dijo robin con cara de serio

- ¿ que pasa ? - le pregunte

- es cardíaco y red-x - me dijo

no se quien demonios eran esos , peor yo los hice levitar y nos teletransportamos a la zona de los hecho , allí vi como esos dos seres atacaban a gente inocentes , robin , cybord y chico bestia estaban confundidos , pero vieron a esos dos villanos ellos nos atacaron , yo logre caer de pie sobre la torre para ver como peleaba , el tipo de mascara con la marca roja e el pecho me miro fijo

- el chico nuevo , sabes bienvenido a la tierra - me dijo con algo en las manos

- soro eres un mortal insignificante , no eres rival para mi -

- anda y pelea niño bonito - me dijo con un tono desafiante

cuando baje , me puse a pelear con el , robin y los demás peleaban contra ese al que llamaban cardíaco o como sea que se llame , el que llamaban x me ataco con varios tipos de armas pero ninguna me hizo daño , ¿ por que los mortales son tan estúpidos ? , sabiendo que no me ganara , me desafió , cuando lo mire lo golpee en la cara y el fue derribado con facilidad , en ese momento vi a mi " querido hermano gemelo " , sabia que un glockma como el contrato a esos zhing , cosa que no me sorprende , a veces olvido , ¿ por que somos hermanos gemelos ? pero sarha siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia , después de mi madres , pero siempre fue débil para mi , mietras ellos peleaban con los zhing , yo me encargue de mi hermano , cuando yo y sarha estábamos peleando , robin dijo " necesitamos a starfire y raven " , cuando vi que un cuervo de energía los salva , vi a starfire bajar y ayudar a robin , pero ¿ quien es esa chica que viene con star ? es hermosa , con cuerpo de ángel y ojos celestiales , tenia una ropa rara ...¿ esa es raven ?

continuara...


	8. la nueva raven III la apuesta

**la nueva raven parte III ( la apuesta )  
**

cuando uno cree que no podia sorprenderse de nada , un dia comun llega un viejo amigo de tu infancia que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y las malas , ese chico de pelo plateado y piel palida , ojos azules y voz grave , lo unico que recuerdo despues de eso , es que los dos estabamos peleando contra un poderoso demonio llamado gock-sarha , cuando fue desterrado yo y bock nos separamos y fue donde llegue a la tierra , cuando lo vio pelear con su hermano , pude sentir como mis viejos recuerdos revivian , aquel tiempo en que nos escapabamos del monasterio a la edad de 15 años para estar solos y dormiamos bajo las estrellas , pero cuando el fue designado como el guardian de poder infinito , ahi mi vida cambio , me volvi mas solitaria , mas retraida , incapaz de expresarme , debido a que si mis emociones se salen de control puede significar graves daños, esa noche que nos besamos en la feria viendo los fuegos artificiales , senti que volvia a mi juventud , bueno , no soy tan madura pero siguen los pasos de la vida ,solo restaba iniciar el plan de starfire para evitar que bock se valla

cuando me levante note que el no estaba , cuando llegue al baño me cepille los dientes , me peine y me lave las manos y la cara , cuando sali , lo vi discutiendo con el chico bestia , en ese momento senti lastima , chico bestia y cybord le harian la vida imposible y el no podia hacerles daño alguno , pero por mi parte el les hubiera lavado el cerebro a cybros , pero con el chico bestia iba a ver problemas ... el no tenia cerebro

- hola raven , ¿ vas a desayunar - me pregunto starfire la tipica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- no gracias star, pero tenemos cosas que hacer - le dije haciendo algunas señas , cuando starfire dejo su delantal , las dos salimos , ella parecia muy emocionada por salir de compras conmigo , por lo regular le aconsejaba que vaya sola y que me mostrara lo que traia , pero yo no le prestaba atencion , creo que nos volvimos mas unidas cuando cambiamos de cuerpo , yo aprendi algo de ella y ella aprendio algo de mi , cosa que no creo , cuando llegamos al shopping paso algo raro , me sentia mas ...libre , como que me podia expresar sin que me pase ese extraño pensamiento por la cabeza , starfire me llevo primero a un spa , segun su teoria tenia que " relajarme " para que el plan funcionara al pie de la letra

- relajate raven - me dijo ella arrastrandome a un spa

- serias tan amable de soltar mi brazo - le dije soltandome de ella

por un lado sabia que esto era una actitud algo altruista para alguien como yo , pero...¿ que demonios digo ? , ya empiezo a actuar como bock , ¿ es posible que el amor me haga pensar como el ? , bueno cuando llegamos fuimos al centro de atencion y mientras leia una revista , starfire seleccionaba un par de tonterias , luego llego la cosmetologa

- disculpe , mi amiga y yo queremos un tratamiento de relajacion completo - le dijo ella con cara de raven nesecita aflojar las riendas

- bueno , primero empezaremos con masajes , luego con un baño en lodo de minerales y un baño de vapor - dijo la cosmetologa mientras nos daba los turnos

por un lado , no planeaba pasar tanto tiempo con star , pero por otro lado seria divertido , ¿ que demonios digo ? esto se pone peor que antes , ¿ tendre que pasar mas tiempo con ella ? , cuando llegamos , nos pidieron que nos pusieramos unas batas de color blanco , mientras entrabamos , vi como dos quiropracticas nos atendian , los 15 minutos que duro la sesion me agradaron bastante , nunca me puse a pensar en que tenia que relajarme mas , bueno exepto esa vez que robin se fue y como lo extrañabamos todos nos pusimos sus trajes y antifaces , el no se enojo , pero luego nos pidio que los lavaramos antes de que se lo devolvieramos , en fin cuando terminamos , star me llevo a rastras a los baños de lodo mineral , mientras tenia las dos rodajas de pepinos en la cara y una mascarilla , star tambien tenia lo mismo pero ella se quedo dormida

- oye , starfire depierta - le dije lanzando una bola de lodo a la cara

- no gracias , me siento mas calmada - me dijo con tono de burla

cuando salimos fuimos a los baño de vapor , por un momento me senti tensa al ver a starfire en esas condiciones de poca ropa , pero ella me dijo que me relajara y lo hice , durante el baño me quede dormida , cuando desperte , tenia la piel mas suave que antes , starfire me dijo que eran los efectos del tratamiento , que no tenia nada de malo sentirce bien con uno mismo , aunque confieso que despues de esto , no me molestaria volver a hacerlo

- disculpe señorita -le dijo starfire a la cosmetologa

- ¿ en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas - nos pregunto

entonces vi que ella le decia a la cosmetologa algo al oido , mientras ella se reia , me miraron con una cara de inocentes , algo se traian entre manos , ella dos me llevaron a un cuarto , cuando me sentaron en una silla , vi que traian platos de agua tibia , para mis manos y mis pies

- ¿ que esta pasando - le pregunte a starfire mientras yo mo volvia a poner tensa como antes

- tranquis , solo estamos para manioquiur y pediquiur - me dijo con una risa de inocente

cuando termino mi eterno sufrimiento , mis uñas estaban limadas y pintadas con un tono azul-violeta , cuando llego el paso dos , pense en dejar todo como estaba , me sentia estupida por hacer esto

- oye , te apuesto a que no puedes relajarte y disfrutar de la salida - me dijo con un tono de desafio

- acepto la apuesta - le dije - si gano pagas el almuerzo -dije mientras le extendia la mano

- trato hecho - me dijo con su tipica sonrisa

cuando toco el turno de la moda , ella era una maestra para elegir los colores , ¿ o no ? , ella sabia que odiaba los colores claros como el rosado o el amarillo , pero por alguna extraña razon no odiaba el blanco ¿ por que sera ?

cuando probamos distintos modelos de ropa , ella me combencio de tomar la combinacion mas comun pero agradable a la vista , aun aunque cambie mi exterior , el interior seguia intacto , cuando llegamos ella me dijo que llevara puesta la ropa nueva , cuando me vi al espejo pude ver como los jeans ajustados negro combinava con la camisa sin manga azul oscuro , luego vinieron los zapatos , algo que odiaba , pero opte por las botas

_ ¿ usaras botas para tu cita - me dijo en voz alta

- ¿ quieres hablar mas bajo - le dije amenazandola

cuando dijo la palabra cita en voz alta , senti un bochorno , peor que cuando ella me lleno mi capa nueva de comida extraterreste , tenia un sabor raro , pero ella no sabia que lance su comida toxica por la ventana y le dije que me la termine , cuando me ofrecio mas le dije que estaba a dieta , ni de broma comeria esa cosa

- me gustan como te combina con el jeans - me dijo mirando el conjunto

- a mi tambien me gusta - cuando me las deje puesta , pude ver que esas botas negra con el cierre de costado resaltaba mi nueva camisa

salimos al patio de comida , donde solo faltaba el peor castigo de mi vida , el maquillaje y el perfume , algo que odiaba tanto como los malos chistes del chico bestia , pero note que todos los jovenes me miraban , me senti algo rara con tanta atencion sobre todo de gente extraña

- me siento rara - le dije sonrojada

- tranquila solo ignoralos - me dijo con las bolsas en las manos - estan impactados por tu belleza -

por un lado me sentia bien sabiendo que me miraban , pero ¿ solo juzgarian por la belleza externa ? ahora recuerdo por que era la clasica chica gotica , si esto funciona juro que jamas volvere a calzar nueva ropa

- ves te dije que pagaria el almuerzo - dijo starfire dejando las bolsas en el suelo

cuando terminamos de comer , ella me arrastro ...otra vez para que me maquillaran y me perfumaran , era raro que yo dejara que usaran un labial en mi cara , por lo regular me escapaba y aparecia en casa en mi cuarto , pero la mujer fue muy gentil , primero me humedecio los labios con una gasa humeda , luego me paso un labial rosado palido y por ultimo el brillo , cuando me pidio que cerrara los ojos me paso una sombra azul y arqueo las pestañas , luego el paso final , me puso un poco de perfume frances , algo que no me desagrado para nada

- ¿ ya esta ?- le pregunte

- mira tu reflejo y no te reconoceras - me dijo acercandome el espejo

cuando me vi en el espjo , no podia creerlo , sabia que era muy hermosa , pero esto es increible , no me reconocia

-guau , no puedo creerlo , ¿ soy yo ? - pregunte impactada por lo que veia

- raven te presento a la nueva raven _ me dijo starfire en tono de chiste

cuando salimos fuimos alertadas por una explosion que hubo en la parte central de la ciudad , salimos volando , cuando vimos a red-X , cardiaco y el querido hermano de bock , en ese momento decidi atacar a cardiaco , cuando vi que bock estaba peleando como humano , no como animago , sino como humano , el volteo y quedo impactado , solo viq ue sus ojos no creian lo que el veia , por unos momentos me sonroje al notar la mirada de bock , pero el volvio a pelear

- maldito , ataca ahora y terminemos con esto - le dijo bock a su hermano

- no , no hermano , yo no te destruire , gock-sarha lo hara - dijo sarha mientras se desbanecia en el aire , cardiaco y red-x se escaparon , es solo una distraccion , pero cuando vieron que se llevaron la esmeralda de zoser , ¿ que demonios estam planeando con esas joyas ? no son muy valiosas y su poder mistico es casi nulo

- ¿ raven ? , ¿eres tu ?- me pregunto bock mirandome de arriba a bajo

- claro , solo me decidi relajar - le dije llamando la atencion a mis ojos

con exactitud , no se que me estaba viendo , pero no quiciera saberlo ...aun , pero cuando llegamos , el seguia impactado por el cambio de personalidad , parece que le gustaba mi nueva " yo " , pero me sentia algo rara , cuando el vio que teniamos el rubi de ramses , ellos tenian la esmeralda de zorses , solo faltaba el zafiro de cleopatra , pero ¿ que haan con esas joyas ? , el rubi de ramses , la esmeralda de zorses y el zafiro de cleopatra , parecia que bock sabia la respuesta

- bock , ¿ para que quieres esa...- trate de hablar pero el chico bestia interrumpio la platica

- oye viejo , ¿ cuando me enseñaras a ser un guardian - le pregunto

nunca pense que ese tonto de orejas punteagudas y piel verde seria tan estupìdo tratar de imitar a un ser de otro planeta con habilidades que ningun mortal aprenderia jamas . era algo inconcebible , pero la cara de bock , lo delato

-tranquilo , proto empezaremos , disfruta tus horas de libertad , porque despues no pdoras hacer nada mas que entrenar - le dijo con tono serio y los brazos cruzados

cuando starfire llego , ella me jalo de nuevo para afuera de la torre , por un lado me daba lastima ensuciar mi ropa nueva pero ella insistia , cuando salimos de la vista de todos , ella me pregunto algo que nunca crei que escucharia

- oye raven , ¿ cuando le preguntaras a bock si quiere salir contigo - me pregunto con esos extraños ojos vidriosos

- oye , es muy pronto - le dije

- te apuesto a que no te atrevez a preguntarle - me desafio nuevamente

- ¿ estas loca ? , el es un guardian de otra dimension , no puedo preguntarle eso - trate de escuzarme

- yo creo que tienes verguenza - me dijo insultandome suavemente

- claro que no , porque si el me dice que " no " , ¿ pero si me dice que "si " - trate de hablar

- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo - me dijo ella mirando a los dos lados - te apuesto a que no sales con el - me desafio de nuevo

- ¿ que apuestas ?- le pregunte

- si yo gano , te vestiras como yo y seremos como gemelas - me dijo haciendo su juramento

- hecho , pero si yo gano , nada de comida por un mes - le dije extendiendo el meñique

cerramos el trato apretando nuestros meñiques , se que suena raro que yo compartiera algo con ella , pero como dije , la vida esta llena de sorpresas , de una forma u otra haria que el saliera conmigo , segun las condiciones de starfire que fueron tres 1_ la cita debe durar mas de dos horas , 2 _ no podemos solo habla si el me besa antes de que se cumpla los 15 minutos o mas gano automaticamente , yo sacaria todo arcenal de seduccion , por que ni de broma me vestiria como starfire y actuaria como ella

continuara...


	9. un titan de otro mundo

**un titan de otro mundo **

la apuesta de raven y starfire estaba hecha ,raven tenia que lograr conquistar a bock para que el saliera a una cita con ella raven planeo todo con sumo cuidado ,si conocía a bock y que a si era ella sabia que el era de los tipos que toman decisiones apresuradas sin medir las consecuencias,cuando ella se le acerco , bock vio a esa hermosa maga y apenas pudo hablar con ella

bock : raven ,yo...

raven : sabes bock, eh estado pensando ,si tu quieres... ya sabes

raven no podía pronunciar las palabras ,bock sentía algo en el estomago , ¿ que era esa sensación rara ?, en el estomago era como un nudo , sin poder decirlo , starfire decidió ayudar secretamente a su amiga , ella organizo con los titanes ir a una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de su nuevo compañero

robin : que buena idea , a esos dos les hace falta un poco de diversión

star : si , pero me parece que esa túnica no le ira muy bien

robin : ¿ estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?

star : cuenta conmigo

los dos salieron y se juntaron con cybord y chico bestia para llevar a bock a un lugar divertido , el tenia que volverse terrícola ,cuando llegaron vieron a los dos parados sin poder decir nada , ellos le ofrecieron una idea que nunca olvidara

robin: bueno,bock como tenemos que esperar tres dias mas ,¿ por que no vamos a una fiesta para relajarnos ?

bock : no se que es eso , pero se que no me gustara

cb : esto vale oro

robin : es solo para que te diviertas , anda de que si

bock : de ninguna manera iré a un lugarejo con ustedes

star : anda ven con nosotros

bock: dije que no y por si no lo recuerdan , tenemos que estar preparados para un suceso pos apocaliptico

cybord : ven , te desafió

bock : ¿ como osas desafiarme ?

cybord : si ,lo que escuchaste , te desafió a un duelo

bock : insolente , lamentaras haber dicho eso

cybord : el que mejor baile en la fiesta de esta noche sera el mejor

bock : ¿ que es bailar ?

star :ven con nosotros y te enseñaremos

bock : dije que no , necesito prepararme , saldremos dentro de tres días no lo olviden

star : ¿ cual es su problema ?

cuando bock salio de la sala,raven fue corriendo a su cuarto ,todos miraron como la chica gótica salio corriendo sin decir nada , aquel guerrero no sentía las emociones de los humanos y no sabia ¿ por que ? , mientras starfire la seguia , raven se encerro en su cuarto , pero no dijo nada cuando starfire la llamo

star : oye raven ¿ estas bien ?

raven : no , no puedo hacerlo , no soy buena para esto ...me rindo

star :si quieres yo te ayudare

raven : ¿ lo haias ?

star : por ti , claro que si

raven abrio la puerta y vio los ojos de perrito de starfire , cosa tipica de ella cuando queria comvencer a raven , las dos salieron , mientras robin salio albalcon con su insentimentado amigo

robin : oye , si no quieres ir , no te obligaremos

bock : ¿ como lo haces robin ? ¿como te adaptas tan bien alas emociones humanas ?

robin : eso no te lo poemos enseñar , saldra de ti e el momento menos esperado , la alegria , la tristeza , la ira y serenidad

bock : me gustaria sentir como ustedes , en mi planeta fuimos entrenados para no sentir nada de eso , ni siquiera la ira , pero eso es lo que alimenta mis poderes ¿ por qu no puedo entenderlos ?

robin : quizas nesecites pensar menos como un azariano y mas como un terricola

bock : esta bien

robin : ¿ lo prometes ?

bock : ¿ que dices ?

robin : los estrecha mi mano y jura que dejaras de pensar como un azariano

bock : juro no pensar como un azariano

robin estrecha la mano de bock , cuando los dos van al cuarto de robin , el la da un par de opciones para la gran noche , mientras raven y starfire daban el paso final , mientras robin buscaba , se podian notar varios trajes completamente repetitivos

bock : tu gusto es muy obvio , parece que le tienes mucho respeto a tu uniforme

robin : si , pero es solo cuestion de tiempo a que

bock : mira esa imagen

robin : ¿ cual imagen?

bock se acerca a una foto que habian tomado los titanes un dia despues de derrotar a trigon , mientras bock miraba que ellos parecian una familia , luego vio otra de un joven con una persona de mas edad y una chica , tambien habia un hombre de esmoquin con edad avanzada

robin : son fotografias

bock : ¿ es tu familia ?

robin : bruno diaz y alfred , si yo los considero mi familia

bock : puedo ver que paso en tu mente , eres fuerte robin , mas fuerte de lo que piensas

robin : gracias , pero dejemos alg en claro , a los terricolas no les gusta eso de que los humanos lean la mente de los demas

bock : ¿ que buscas ?

robin : iremos a una fiesta , a si que tienes que verte como un terrestre para poder entender a los terrestres

cuando robin consiguio lo que buscaba , bock se aceco al placard pero cuando vio eso , se trato de escapar , pero robin lo combencion de seguir adelante ...por raven , el acepto el trato y paso los minutos y con la noche ya callendo , robin salio , donde estaba cybord y chico bestia

robin : escuchen , lo que veran es algo tan increible que no se lo querran perder

bock : ! si valoran sus vida no digan nada ¡

cb : guauu esto s que es inesperado viejo

cybord : buuyaaa , eso si que tiene mas sentido

cuando vieron salir a bock con un pantalon de vestir negro y zapatos negros , una camiza blanca sin manga y un chaleco blanco , el tenia el mismo peinado de siempre , pero con un poco de pacco rabanne

bock : me siento tan humillado

cuando salio starfire , vio a bock con la ropa de robin , ella se tapo la boca para reirse en silencio , pero cuando abrio los ojos bock estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados

star : ¿ como sabias que me estaba riendo ?

bock : mis oidos es mucho mas sencible que el de los humanos

star : bueno , les pediremos que vayan ustedes , raven y yo los alcanzaremos

los cuatro titanes salieron de la torre a un centro nocturno , robin , chico bestia y cybord estaban listo para la fiesta , el unico era su extraño amigo bock quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados , cuando llegaron , el noto las miradas de las hembras humanas , el podia escuchar los murmullos , cuando entraron , se separaron para dejar quebock se adaptara a las fiestas , el se sienta en una barra y ve a la camarera que se le acerca con la franela blanca en el hombro

camarera : ¿ dificil noche amigo ?

bock : no sabes lo que es dificil , ahora las decisiones seran prioritarias para decidir el futuro o la causa del poder centrar de las concecuencias

camarera : ja , un puesto en el gobierno , ten la casa invita

bock : ¿ que es esto ?

camarera : un buen trago de absent , es para " tus males "

pov bock

nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que esta hembra humana sea tan amable , aunque robin me obligo a jurar que no unsaria mis poderes , tuve que hacerlo , esa mujer me miraba de arriba a bajo , parecia que estaba buscando algo en mi

-oye tranquilo vaquero , eso se ira directo a tu cabeza - me dijo sirviendome mas de esa cosa

- an es bastante suave - le dije mientras bebia mas

- ¿ suave ? ¿ de que planeta eres ? - me dijo con unsa sonrisa en la cara

- koti-chag , un planeta en la galaxia del sur - le dije miranrdo los ojos de esa mujer

- me gustan los hombres que tiene sentido del humor- me dijo - dime ¿ etas solo ?- me pregunto desabrocando su camiza

- no , mis amigos me trajeron para animarme , pero me dejaron solos - le dije mientras me ponia de pie

-bueno, yo creo en los milagros - me dijo sentandose a mi lado

cuando vi que esa mujer se cruzo de piernas , ella me jalo de los brazos para que me sentara a su lado , cuando me miro a los ojso quedo impactada ¿ por que los humanos solo piesan en la union de parejas ?

- tus ojos son tan hermosos - me dijo acercandose a mi

cuando vi que venian mas hembras humanas a mi lado , ellas tenian las mismas intenciones de relacionar conmigo , cuando me di vuelta , una de ellas de pelo amarillo , se me acerco y se sento a mi lado , algo que no sabia es ¿ que demonios les pasaba a las humanas ?

- ¿ puedo invitarte algo ? - me prugunto una voz humana , esa humana estaba vestida con una ropa rara , ademas tenia un objeto anomalo que flajelaba su anatomia

- no , me tengo que ir y buscar a mis amigos - trate de salirme de ese haren de hembras en celo

fin del pov bock 

mientras los titanes bailaban , robin vio a bock con un monton de mujeres , cybord saco su " camara " y comenzo a filmar todo , ellos se reian de el , cuando estaba tratando de irse , las mujeres no lo dejaban ¿ que demonios les pasa a todas ellas ?

continuara...


	10. esa mujer

**esa mujer  
**

los intentos de escape de bock eran inutiles , las mujeres lo rodearon , cuando el vio que sus amigos no lo ayudaban solo se reian , el uso su poder mental para dejaras congeladas por unos segundos , cuando s elibero , llego a donde estaba sus amigos

bock : ¿ que les pasa ?

robin : ¿ estas enojado ?

bock : si , ustedes garantizarian mi seguridad y que paso , me dejan solo en este extraño lugar

cb : relajate viejo , diviertete

cybord : si , tienes que ser mas ...humano

bock : lo dice el hombre de hojalata , ademas nunca pero nunca sera un humano

robin : si , mira a raven a los ojos y dicelo

bock se da vuelta y ve que starfire llego , peor no vio a raven , de pronto sintio los suaves brazos de raven sobre sus brazos , al darse vueltas vio a raven con un vestido violeta oscuro y los labios pintados de azul , una sombra negra , las pestañas arqueadas , unos zapatos negro de tacon y un perfume embriagador , los azarianos de su especie ademas de poseer oido sencible , tienen un olfato delicado y una vista potente ( gracias a sus rasgos animales ) , cuando vio a raven , ella se sonrojo mientras veia como bock parecia dejar lentamente su lado azariano

bock : guauu , te vez ... te ve ... te vez , realmente hermosa

raven : gra..gracias , tu te vez realmente guapo

cuando bock vio el sonrojo de raven , el no podia hablar , ¿ que era esa sensacion en su pecho ? sentia como un ardor en su corazon , era algo indescriptible , eran esos sentimientos humanos de los que nunca supo nada

raven : ¿ quieres...?

bock : ¿ si ?

star : lo que ella quiere preguntar es si ¿ quieres bailar con ella ?

bock : no se como hacerlo

star : ¿ hay alguna forma de que lo aprendas en unos 30 segundos o menos ?

bock pone sus dedos mayor e indice sobre la frente de starfire y cierran los ojos , cuando pasaron unos segundos , el abrio los ojos y siguio la musica

raven : comienza el show

cuando los dos estaban en la pista , los dos estaban realmente nerviosos , con la informacion que saco del cerebro de starfire le bastaria , de repente se empezo a escuchar una cancion que el no olvidaria

_dejaste de ganar el respeto de la gente con tu personalidad _

_y ahora te aceptan solo por que eres el maleante de la comunidad _

_aparentemente tu mano derecha te mira con gran admiracion _

_pero lo que busca es un buen momento para conquistar tu posicion _

_todo el que te rodea , se rebuelca de la risa por cualquie chiste estupo que digas _

_no por que seas gracioso , es que te tienen miedo y te dan la atencion que tu les pidas _

_las chicas que ahora te persigen y te hacen creer que tu acabas _

_no hacian caso para el tiempo en que ibas a la escuela y en el futuro pensabas _

_dices que no tienes guerra con ninguno , pero para mantenerte el numero uno _

_tienes que estar cuidandote de algunos que asi como tu _

_van creciendo en el negocio , sabes que las competencias no respetan_

_no descansa hasta estar quieta , mo descansa hasta alcanzar su meta  
_

_y esa meta puede ser tu negocio..._

mientras sonaba la cancion , bock y raven bailaba en medio como si fuera un lento , ella cargo su cabeza en el pecho de bock mientras escuchaba , la cancion , al joven azariano se le dilataron las pupilas y se notaba su sonrojo , cuando la musica paso de lenta a acelerada , los dos se despegaron y comenzaron a bailar mas libr , mientras bock inclinaba a raven , ella daba giros , los dos se tomaron de los brazos y con la mirada fija avanzaban y retrocedian , cuando los dos se voltearon , giran y se vuelven a tomar de los hombros , por ultimo en la primera pausa , bock toma a raven de la mano y la gira mientras la inclina , ella quedo inclinada al suelo mientras se miraban a los ojos

_me dices que haces con tanta plata que _

_ te sientes bien conforme con lo que ahora tienes  
_

_ignorando esa ley del ser humano que mientras mas genera , mucho mas es lo que quiere_

_tienes la oportunidad de trabajar desentemente para que problemas con la ley evites_

_pero eso de de ganar 6 pesitos por hora tu orgullo por nada lo permite _

_y es asi como pretendes convencerte a ti mismo de que nunca te vas a dejar cojer _

_pero no puedes callar esa voz de la conciencia que te dice que eso nunca puede ser_

_y no quiero que te olvides que dentro de la prision no es el mismo viento_

_los varita ya no estan y tu amigo inseparable sera remordimiento _

_dices que no tienes guerra con ninguno _

_pero para matenerte el numero uno _

_tienes que estar cuidandote de alguno _

_que a si como tu vanc reciendo en el negocio _

___sabes que las competencias no respetan_

_no descansa hasta estar quieta , mo descansa hasta alcanzar su meta  
_

_y esa meta puede ser tu negocio..._

cuando raven bock escucharon la musica movedisa los dos se pusieron a bailar como locos , mientras el estribillo sonaba , los dos se perdieron en los pasos del otro , cuando sono la final , raven levanto la pierna a la altura de la cintura del mago y el la atrapo , cuando los dos se inclinaron , todos les aplaudian

raven : wow , sabes moverte

bock : es por que tuve una maestra muy hermosa

mientras la fiesta siguio , los titanes se divirtieron , peor en la mente de bock pasaban pensamientos que para su raza se los conciderarian " impuros " , pero eso no lo detuvo , aprendio a pensar apartado de su obligacion , sin descuidar su deber , a la mañana siguiente el desperto como siempre , pero habia algo raro , el tenia la ropa de la noche anterior y no su elegante tunica , cuando vio a raven con la cara de satisfecha , el penso en un gran error , pero al bajar las sabanas , ella estaba completamente igual que la noche anterior

bock : bueno , por lo menos esta vestida y no paso nada

cuando se levanto , se mojo la cara y se miro al espejo , su cara era mas humana , con rasgos distintivos , ojeras y ojos de resaca , pero sin el tipico dolor de cabeza , al parecer en horas terrestres eran las 05:00 A.M. cuando salio a fuera se puso a meditar , comenzo a levitar , mientras cruzo los brazos y las piernas , cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza , cuando entro en contacto con el universo , tuvo un recuerdo pasado

flash back ...

bock : gock , sal de tu nave , cobarde jamas te perdonare

cuando se vio al emoni9o que por siglos estuvo encerrado en el infierno , los azarianos del planeta del este estaban listo para la pelea , bock-sarha en si octava reencarnacion se preparo para el ataque

bock : todo se reduce a esto , no te lo permitire

gock : ¿ crees poder derrotarme ?

bock : se que tus poderes superan a los mios , pero no me rendire sin pelear maldita

gock : sabes que poseo la vida eterna , seria estupido tratar de desafiarme

bock : maldita , rera tu fin

el orgulloso mago le lanza una bola de magia blanca pero la demonio hace aparecer una bola de energias malignas , su color rojo con estatica negra concentro el poder del mago y lo uso para destruir a los azarianos , cuando la bola cayo a las tierras de azarath , el la detuvo con sus manos , pero su poder no fue nada para ella quien destruyo el planeta sin problemas

gock : te dije que nunca me ganarias

fin del flash back...

bock : ahh , no puedo fallar de nuevo , pero si eso significa renunciar a todo lo que tengo , lo hare

continuara...


	11. la proposición

**la proposición  
**

bock : no puedo fallar de nuevo

raven : no lo harás , estoy segura

bock : ¿ que haces levantada tan temprano ? , por lo general los terrícolas duermen de noche

raven : bueno , lo mismo me pregunto yo

bock : ¿ que paso anoche ?

raven : bueno

flash back...

cuando los dos llegaron , bock besaba a raven lentamente , mientras los dos se tumbaron en la cama , bock comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de raven , mientras ella lo besaba , cuando dejo ver su sostén , los dos se besaban , cuando a bock se le cruzo un rayo por la cabeza y se detuvo

raven : ¿estas bien ?

bock : si , es solo que ...

raven : entiendo , no te preocupes

bock : de verdad solo...

raven se vuelve a abrochar el vestido y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente , mientras dormían , bock recordaba los sucesos pasados

fin del flash back ...

bock : ¿ en serio ?

raven : si , son esos momentos en que me deje llevar por la pasión

bock : lo siento no debí ...

raven : no te disculpes , ya tendremos nuestro turno de amarnos

bock : para mi sera algo imposible , si tengo que resguardar el poder infinito , tendría que despegarme de todo y de todos

raven : es que tienes que hacerlo , a menos que estemos juntos

bock : si , en un lugar solos tu y yo

raven : si o mejor , no tener que preocuparnos por nada

bock : ¿ a donde iríamos ?

raven : ¿ nos ?

bock : tu y yo , ¿ donde iríamos ?

raven : ¿ de que hablas ?

bock : cuando bock sarah sea destruida , ¿ donde quieres ir ?

raven : bueno , me gustaría volver a ver a mi madre

bock : iremos de nuevo a azarath , viviremos en ese lugar

raven : ¿ harías eso por mi ?

bock : claro , tu , yo y nuestros hijos

raven : me gustaría ver a unos niños corriendo por el castillo , sabes es una imagen tentadora

bock : sabes , te amo raven

raven : yo también te amo bock

cuando los dos se acercaron , se miraron a los ojos y sellaron el silencio con un beso , cuando el amanecer aparece , robin los ve sentados mirando el amanecer , el los dejo solos , mientras el chico bestia despertó , bock estaba dispuesto a enseñar al novato todo sobre ser un guardián

cb : que bien , hoy es el día que seré un guardia

bock : no tan rápido , primero tienes que entrenar

cb : ¿ que esperamos ?

bock : bueno , primero necesitas quitarte los zapatos

el chico bestia obedece y se prepara , bock con su bastón abre un portal en el helado planeta pluton para empezar el entrenamiento

bock : pasa

cb : ¿ pero es pluton ? , hace frió

bock : un guardián no teme al frio o al calor , si quieres ser un verdadero guardián , tienes que entrenar en condiciones extremas , pero como eres nuevo , empezaremos con algo cálido

cb : ¿ cálido ? eso es un congelador

bock . cuando empieces , no puedes terminarlo o te costara la vida

cb : pero me gusta vivir

bock lo levanta por los aires y lo hace atravesar el portal , mientras el camino dejando el portal abierto para que vean el avance

raven : quien lo diría , chico bestia entrenando para ser un guardián

cybord : si , bueno que empiecen las apuestas , doy cinco a menos de cinco minutos

star : doy menos de cuatro

robin : oigan , el es nuestro amigo y lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarlo... doy amenos de dos minutos

raven : creo que se adelantan demasiado

cuando bock y chico bestia se pararon frente a la enorme montaña de hielo , el sabia que el chico bestia no se rendiría , peor esta loco si quiere ser como el , su primera prueba es cruzar un enorme desierto helado , como pluton esta a cientos de años luz de la tierra , las temperaturas pasan los -250 grados bajo cero

cb : oye , hace frio en este lugar

bock : date por suertudo , en mi planeta las temperaturas de noche llegan a los 400 grados bajo cero

cuando el chico bestia da su primer paso los pies se le quemaron instantáneamente , pero bock le protegía la piel con un campo de fuerza que le permita respirar en las atmósfera de metano

cb : no... no puedo , hace frió

bock : si no puedes , morirás congelado

cb : ¿ significaría algo para ti si muero ?

bock : no , yo puedo dejarte en este planeta por toda la eternidad

el chico bestia se pone d.e pie y da otro paso , cuando cae rendido por el frió , bock caminaba como si nada , cuando el camino doce pasos , el chico bestia se arrastraba para llegar a donde estaba

cb : ¿ que tengo que hacer ?

bock : bueno , el desierto es unos 500 mil kilómetros de campo helado , pero si puedes llegar a doce pasos , iremos a casa

cb : pero es imposible

bock : nada es imposible

cb : ¿ es posible que el universo tenga fin ?

bock : si , es posible , si lo yo quiero , puedo desgarras las estructuras del tiempo y el espacio hasta compactar el universo del tamaño de una manzana

el chico bestia se trata de poner de pie , bock aumenta el campo de fuerza , los grandes vientos soplaban sin tregua , cuando dio dos pasos mas el cayo de rodillas

cb : no puedo mas

bock : sabes , en la tierra tus amigos están apostando a que te rendirás

cb : eso hacen , pues no me rendiré y daré los diez pasos que me faltan

bock : esa es la actitud

cuando pasaron las horas , el chico bestia habia dado unas de las peleas mas duras , cuando solo quedaban cinco horas para que anocheciera en pluton , el tenia que dar los dos pasos finales o morir congelados , cuando el avanzo , bock disminuyo el campo de fuerza que rodeaba al chico bestia

cb : solo uno mas

bock : si es verdad , solo uno

cuando dio un ultimo paso , el se desmayo sobre los brazos de su maestro , cuando este cerro los ojos bock lo cargo y abrió el portal para volver a su casa , todos menos raven estaban preocupados por el , cuando lo vieron llegar casi muerto de frió , su piel verde estaba azul por los helados vientos

robin : ¿ que paso ?

bock : empezó su entrenamiento , no pudimos empezar con lo básico a si que empezamos de cero

cybord : ¿ de cero ? casi lo matas

bock : ese fue el pacto , mañana le espera un entrenamiento mas duro

robin : no , no habrá mas entrenamiento

bock : es parte del pacto , si lo rompe , le costara la vida , ademas el dijo que quiere ser un guardián , entrenara como tal

star : peor es nuestro amigo

bock : descuiden , seré mas suave con el

star : eso no es ser suave

bock : cuando yo empece , las condiciones eran peores que estas , salí con vida ,el también puede y quien sabe , quizás se convierta en un guardián

los tres llevaron al chico bestia a su cama , pero raven se quedo con bock para saber que fue lo que el enano de piel verde hizo

bock : descuida , no hizo la gran cosa , para nuestra raza , eso es un insulto

raven : es solo un terrestre

bock : entrenara como terrestre , cuando hacienda de grado , entrenara como azariano

continuara...


	12. cambio de planes

**cambio de planes  
**

bock y robin estaban planeando el viaje de la tierra hasta el planeta de bock , cuando el tuvo una vision , bock cambio la cara de serio a una cara de preocupación

robin : ¿ pasa algo ?

bock : cambio de planes , saldremos esta noche

robin : ¿ que fue lo que paso ?

bock : tuve una visión , si no salimos esta noche , no abra mañana

robin alerto a los titanes , bock esperaba a que estuvieran listos , cuando todos estuvieron listos , bock estaba sentado levitando

bock : bueno , es hora de irnos

raven : ¿ que pasara ahora ? bueno la luna no salio

bock : no se , pero si se que pasara si sarha llega a mi planeta antes que nosotros

raven : estamos contigo

bock : de acuerdo , todos tómense de las manos

los titanes obedecen las ordenes dadas por el mago , cuando forman un circulo , los ojos de bock brillaban con una luz blanca de energía cósmica , el les daría el poder suficiente para poder soportar las condiciones de los azarianos , robin al ser un humano necesitara mas energía , starfire al ser de una raza acostumbrada , no necesitara tanto poder

bock : listo , todos ustedes sobrevivirán en mi planeta

raven : ¿ nos diste tu poder ? ¿ por que ?

bock : por mas que les hable , ustedes están decididos

raven : ¿ peor eso no te debilito ?

bock : y mucho ,a diferencia de un solo ser , mis poderes se tuvieron que adaptar a los cinco , mis energias disminuyeron considerablemente

raven : descuida , no dejaremos que nada te pase

bock : no deberían

robin : ¿ por que no ?

bock : porque si yo muero , no podrán volver jamas

el mago corto el aire con sus garras y creo un portal que lo llevaba a su planeta , mientras los titanes avanzaron , bock se sentía cada vez mas débil , raven lo miro y sus poderes decayeron

raven : ¿ estas bien ?

bock : si , solo necesito tiempo para recuperar mis poderes

raven : te ayudare

bock : me temo que tus poderes para curar no servirán de nada

raven : ¿ hay alguna forma d eque recuperes tus poderes ?

bock : si , es que me los devuelvan , peor eso les costaría la vida a todos

los dos cruzaron el portal , cuando llegaron a un terreno árido y seco , bock respiro hondo , mientras avanzaban con cuidado , el silencio era muy profundo , todos caminaron por el desierto , mientras en el camino se toparon con cientos de cadáveres por todos lados , robin vio algo brillante en la arena y lo levanto

robin : genial

bock : es una espada antigua , yo diría de 3.000 años de antigüedad

robin : ¿ puedo quedármela ?

bock : ¿ sabes usarla ?

robin : claro que si

bock : adelante , es toda tuya

los titanes llegaron a un templo de los azarianos del este , el desierto armaba mucho silencio que inquieto a starfire , mientras llegaban , notaron todos los lugares que habían , ellos llegaron al centro del templo donde habia una estatua de los cuatro sabios

raven : wow , el salón de los sabios , hace tiempo que no estoy en este lugar

bock : te entiendo , en mi octava reencarnación , pasaba mucho tiempo en este lugar

raven : sabes , eh tenido varios sueños de este lugar , pero nunca creí verlos con mis ojos , ¿ que paso ?

bock : gock-sarha , eso paso , antes fui débil para detenerla , ahora creo que no sera la diferencia

raven : ¿ por que lo dices ?

bock : les di parte de mis poderes , en total lo dividí en siete partes

raven ¿ siete partes ?

bock : por robin , si el entrara en esta atmosfera envenenada , sera aniquilado de una vez

raven : auch

mientras los dos miraban las estatuas , bock olfateo algo en el aire , alerto a los demás , cuando escucharon que se abrió la puerta unos enormes escorpiones negros atacaron a los titanes

bock : son escorpiones negros , corran

los titanes salen corriendo , cuando robin se detuvo y le lanza varias bombas de humo , los escorpiones siguieron avanzando , bock con sus poderes levanto la arena y los escorpiones sacaron sus aguijones

bock : maldición , cúbranse

los escorpiones lanzaron chorros de ácido , los titanes se cubrieron , cuando bock los ataco con los puños uno de ellos cayo , starfire los ataca con sus rayos , cybord con su cañón , el chico bestia los embiste en forma de dinosaurio

bock : maldita sea , salgan del templo

los titanes salieron del templo , bock se elevo con sus poderes , cuando empezó a derrumbar el templo , raven fue la unica que miro para atras

bock : kan-ki-ah , kan-ki -ha

cuando las paredes cayeron se llevaron a los escorpiones , los cuatro escorpiones cayeron al fondo del abismo , cuando bock descendió , los titanes se les acercaron , cuando vieron que tenia el cuerpo muy desgastado

bock : maldita sea , ¿ por que no corrieron cuando les dije ?

robin : no sabiamos que fuera tan serio

bock : ya no estamos en la tierra y mientras mas lo entiendan sera mejor

cb : ¿ cual es su problema ?

raven : nosotros somos su problema , el solo quiere protegernos

star : esta bien , ¿ que paso en este lugar ?

raven : es donde murió la mayoría de su gente , antes de venir a este planeta , bock nos dio parte de su poder para poder resistir este planeta , no se que piensen , peor planeo ayudar a detener a gock-sarha

robin : es verdad , tomemos esto en serio , sera mejor que nos quedemos cerca de el

cuando los titanes entraron a la otra parte del templo , se acomodaron en las habitaciones , bock se fue a tratar de descansar , pero al mirar la profecía sintió una incomodidad , sabia que los poderes de su enemiga era mas grandes que los de el , tenia que encontrar la forma de detenerla

raven : bock , ¿ puedo pasar ?

bock : ¿ que pasa ?

raven se sienta al lado de bock y este estaba muy dolorido , raven paso su mano por la cara de bock y noto los grandes cambios de energía , cuando bock le toma de la mano , los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos , con el silencio de la noche , bock sentía la necesidad de expresar su amor por la chica gótica , pero ella se le adelanto con la pregunta

raven : ¿ dormiras conmigo esta noche ?

continuara...


	13. el consejo de sabios

**el consejo de sabios  
**

bock : ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?

raven :si duermes conmigo yo haces guardia toda la noche

bock : prefiero estar a tu lado esta noche

raven : sabes , estas herido

bock : esos malditos escorpiones

cuando raven tomo un trozo de su capa , le quito la túnica a bock , el vio los ojos de la joven gótica , ella cn mucho cuidado trato de envolver la herida de su hombro , cuando raven v bajo la mano derecha al abdomen del joven , los dos se miraron a los ojos , bock tomo de la cintura muy suavemente y raven bajo sus manos al cuerpo de bock , el sentía la respiración acelerada de raven

bock : eres tan hermosa raven

raven : hace mucho que pienso en ti bock , pero me temo que...

bock : shhhh , no digas nada , deja que tus labios hablen

cuando los dos comenzaron a besarse , bock poco a poco fue dejado al descubierto los hombros de raven , ella sentía los labios de aquel joven y sentía la suavidad de sus labios , cuando raven y bock se tumbaron en la cama , siguieron besándose , cuando bock despojo a raven de su capa , ella quedo con la cara al descubierto

raven : ¿ seguro que quieres hacer esto ?

bock : me queda poco tiempo de vida , no me negare a la tentación

raven : ¿ tentación ?

bock : bueno que puedo decir , solo somos humanos

los dos continuaron besándose , cuando llegarían a perderse en el amor carnal , sonó una explosión , los seis salieron a ver de que se trataba , pero les extraño que bock estuviera sin su túnica

robin : ah , bock ...

bock : ¿ que pasa ?

star : tu ropa

bock : ¿ que pasa con mi ropa ? ah... , si es que tiene que curar mis heridas

robin : ¿ puedes pelear ?

cuando vieron que en realidad era un portal que se abrió en el otro lado del planeta , cuando los titanes vieron que era el hermano de bock con un grupo de ancianos , bock invoco su túnica y su bastón para recibir a los sabios

bock : ¿ que demonios haces en este lugar ?

sarha : bine en son de paz

cb : ja , ¿ crees que somos tan idiotas de creerte ?

sarha : en paz no por ustedes , sino por ellos

en medios de la neblina salen un grupo de cinco ancianos , bock se mando al frente de los titanes , cuando los sabios vieron a bock en su forma humana

sabio : bock , ¿ que haces en esa forma inferior ?

bock: estoy en esta forma para poder detener a gock-sarha

sabio : pero ¿ quienes son esos mortales ?

bock : son ...son ... son los guerreros que yo contrate ...y mis amigos también

shasu : bock , muchacho , no debiste traerlos

bock : ellos están decididos como yo al terminar con gock-sarha

sarha : ¿ es verdad eso ? o ¿ es que tu te relacionas con esos terrícolas ?

sabio : ¿ son humanos ?

sarha : si sabio , son humanos , la peor especie del universo

sabio : bock , sabes que esta prohibido traer humanos en este lugar , pero ¿ como sobreviven a nuestra atmósfera ?

sarha : porque bock les dio parte de sus poderes

yirhu : ¿ es verdad eso ?

bock : si y lo volvería a hacer

los sabio se formaron en posiciones de ataque , mientras sharha se apartaba , los sabios atacaron a los titanes , peor bock los protegió con un campo de fuerza , los sabios vieron como era verdad que bock-sarha , un poderoso guerrero sentía piedad por unas patéticas criaturas

yirhu : es cierto , sarha decía la verdad después de todo

bock : escuchen , solo les pido que piensen ¿ quien merece ser escuchado ? ¿ un leal guerrero o un traidor ?

sarha : es verdad ¿ es por eso bock ?

bock : no , es por deber y lealtad que ellos vinieron

sarha : ¿ es eso ? o ¿ es por que te apareaste con esa azariana ?

los sabios se sorprendieron de lo que habia dicho el hermano de bock , los sabios no tolerarían esa falta de cortesía a sus tradiciones , los sabios estaban realmente molestos por las faltas de bock

shasu : ¿ es cierto muchacho ? ¿ es verdad ?

bock : solo confirme mi amor por ella , es algo que aprendí en la tierra

yirhu : ¡ TU YA NO ERES UN ATZARIANO !

bock : claro que no , soy un atzariano criado en la tierra , yo soy un terrícola

yirhu : entonces seras destruido

el mas fuerte de los sabios ataco al animago , el bloquea con su bastón , mientras los demás sabio miraban la pelea

yirhu : maldito , es verdad te volviste mas fuerte

bock : tu te volviste mas débil , viejo

los dos peleaban , cuando los demás sabios se unieron a la pelea , los titanes intentaron ayudar a su amigo , peor sarha los detuvo congelando el tiempo , cybord trato de ayudar a bock , peor fue atrapado por unas cadenas mágicas

sarha : oh , que lastima , bock sera destruido , luego gock-sarha sera liberada y destruirá a los sabios

raven : maldito , ¿ tu que ganaras de todo esto ?

sarha : mi niña , yo ¡ lograre destruir el universo !

mientras bock recibia golpes muy potentes , el no podía contra todos los sabios , sus poderes habían bajado dramáticamente por darle sus poderes a sus amigos , si el se los quitaba ellos morirían

shasu : no dejen a bock , el debe tener explicación para esto

yirhu : cierra la boca , el desafió a su gente , debe morir

shasu : pero antes tenemos que someterlo a juicio

kach : no , tenemos que acabar con el

bock : son ... son unos estúpidos , ¿ como se atreven a desafiarme ?

kach : le quitara los poderes a sus camaradas , esta volviendo

bock : malditos , los mandare al infierno por esto

el joven azariano ataco a los mago con grandes puños a los cuerpo de los ancianos , peor el mentor de bock trato de calmarlo , el se le puso en frente para ayudarlo

shasu : bock , muchacho , tu no eres así

bock : debo destruir a esos sabios ...o nos destruirán a nosotros

shasu : destruir a los que te protegieron y te cuidaron , no es forma , por favor , detén esta matanza antes de que alguien muera

bock dejo caer su poder , peor los sabios no se detuvieron ahi , ellos lo encadenaron y a sus amigos los enceraron en una burbuja de color transparente , mientras bock seguía encadenado al suelo , el mas viejo de los sabios se le acerco , este con la mano abierta lo abofetea en la cara

yirhu : eres la vergüenza de los guardianes

sarha : oh , lastima , ellos harán lo que yo no , peor descuida me asegurare de que sera una muerte rápida , después de todo ¿ para que son los hermanos ?

bock : te veré en el infierno...hermano

continuara...


	14. los golpes de la vida

**los golpes de la vida  
**

robin y los titanes eran arrastrados hasta el templo de los sabios , donde se veia a bock siendo encadenado como un animal , robin vio como los ancianos terminaron de encadenar a su amigo

robin : ¿ por que nos hacen esto ?

yirhu : esto es un lugar sagrado ,esta prohibido para los mortales

robin . el no merece esta clase de tratos , su hermano fue quien empezó todo

yirhu : bock fue enviado para destruir a gock-sarha , no para socializar con seres de otro mundo

robin : pero eso no tiene nada que ver , nosotros podemos destruir a gock-sarha entre los seis

shasu : escucha al chico , sus palabras son sinceras

yirhu : bock fue enviado a cumplir su misión , ahora volvió con esa forma de mortal

mientras bock estaba encadenado , su hermano se acerco con su forma de gato negro , los ojos rojos acerco su mano a la tunica de su hermano y saco el rubí de ramses

sarha : oh , gracias hermano , ahora que tengo las tres gemas sagradas podre pasar al paso dos , que es obviamente destruir el universo

cuando los ancianos se acercaron , sarha salio con las tres gemas en las manos , el miro como como las tres joyas brillaban , los ancianos planeaban convertir a bock en un animago de nuevo , el estaba encadenado , mienras sus amigos miraban como en la arena estaban listo para empezar el ritual

yirhu : ahora te devolveremos tu forma animal y tu seras controlado por los sabios

bock : si hacen eso ustedes serán destruidos

raven : bock , resiste , te ayudaremos

shasu : no lo harán , es que el sera transformado de nuevo en un animal

raven : no pueden hace eso , el tiene la opción de elegir como todos nosotros

shasu : no es una opción raven

raven : ¿ como sabes quien soy ?

shasu : porque hace años yo vi como tu y bock vencieron a gock-sarha hace años , peor vi algo mas entre ustedes dos

raven : ¿ cuando nos besamos?

shasu : correcto , aunque yo no dije nada , los ancianos se llevaron a bock como parte de un ritual

raven : entonces , no se fue porque tenia un deber , sino porque quería separarnos

shasu : es verdad , a el se le dio el honor de ser el guardián del poder infinito , pero lo usaron como escusa

raven : ¿ por que ?

shasu : porque sabían que el podía destruir a gock-sarha con tu ayuda , pero cuando lo hicieron , ellos hicieron lo unico que se podia hacer

mientras los sabios se acercaban a bock , ellos comenzaron a crear látigos con poderes místicos , ellos comenzaron a azotar el cuerpo del mago con sus látigos para poder volverlo a su forma animal , mientras los latigazos sonaban , sarha miraba como su hermano era castigado por los sabios

sarha : solo unos minutos mas para poder terminar con todo

mientras los sabios seguían azotando a bock , el reprimía la bestia de su interior , mientras raven intentaba liberarse

raven . basta , no lo golpeen a si

yirhu : tu eres la responsable de esto , los separamos porque el no debería tener ese semejante poder

raven : ¿ que quiere decir con eso ?

yirhu : ningún poder puede superar el poder infinito

raven : eso es ridículo , bock no tiene tanto poder , ¿ por que no me toman a mi ?

yirhu : eso es lo que quieres , el fue designado a una misión , pero la desobedeció , ¿ por que el se preocupa por ustedes ?

raven : porque le importamos mucho y a nosotros nos importa , por eso vinimos a este planeta olvidado de las estrellas

yirhu : ahora su voluntad nos pertenece , el se volverá esa maquina de pelea que estaba destinada a ser

raven : es no es lo que el quiere

yirhu : nosotros lo entrenamos , eso lo hace nuestro

raven . el tiene libre albedrío , puede hacer y pensar lo que quiera

yirhu : no mientras yo viva , ningún estudiante mio sera un rebelde

raven : si sigue provocando a bock , no vivirá mucho , usted sabe que cuando pierde el control sus poderes se salen de limites

yirhu : correcto , eso hara que destruya todo a su paso

raven : ¿ es usted verdad ?

robin : ¿ que esta pasando ?

raven : ese anciano loco , trabaja con sarha para poder liberar a gock-sarha

yirhu : es verdad , pero los demás ancianos me tiene que obedecer , ahora con un poder supremo , nosotros re forjaremos el mundo a nuestra imagen

raven : estas loco , si el libera su parte animal , este planeta esta condenado

yirhu : no , solo la tierra , lo que queremos es el poder de gock-sarha , no nos interesa ese demonio

raven : cuando bock se libere...

yirhu : ustedes serán los primero en morir

los ancianos seguían tratando de liberar el verdadero poder de bock , peor la silueta de pasaba de humano a animal , el miraba a sus amigos y trataba de reprimir la ira , peor los latigazos eran muy fuertes

yirhu : anda libérate , que vuelva esa maquina de pelea que una vez fuiste

las cadenas quemaban los brazos y las piernas de bock , cuando sus ojos pasaron de color miel a rojos , de blancos a negros , bock estaba en el limite de la cordura

raven : bock resiste , resiste , te ayudaremos

yirhu : ¿ quieres cerrar la boca ?

el anciano azota a raven en la cara y bock ve como sus amigos son dañados por el viejo , el se enoja feroz mente y trata de soltarse de las cadenas , sarha estaba a punto de terminar , cuando las gemas empezaron a brillar , el se puso el rubí en la frente , la esmeralda en la mano derecha y el zafiro en la mano izquierda , sus poderes se elevaron como nunca

sarha : jajaa , gracias ancianos , pero no los necesito

shasu : ¿ que fue lo que hiciste ?

sarha : ¿ crees que gobernaría el universo con ustedes ?

shasu : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

los anciano rodearon al mago mas viejo , bock veía como el anciano que lo cuido estaba siendo rodeado por los demás magos , el trato de soltarse pero era inútil

yirhu : la verdad shasu , es que teníamos que destruirte por orden de gock-sarha

shasu : ¿ todos trabajan para ella ?

handack : claro , pero tu eres el único que podía detenerla , hasta que nació ese muchacho , nosotros lo convertimos en un guardián apropósito , la idea original es que el no sobreviviera las prueba de los guardianes , pero una mujer lo alentó a seguir adelante

shasu : no , ustedes están poseídos

yirhu : yo no , trabajo por voluntad propia , yo controlo a los demás ancianos como títeres

shasu : no , no dejare que lastimes a los ancianos , a los humanos ni a bock , déjalos ir

el anciano ataco al grupo , pero fue ejecutado por los ancianos poseídos , cuando cayo al piso , bock libero todo su poder , un enorme resplandor blanco cayo sobre el y su forma animal volvió , sus poderes se dispararon , los ancianos habían cumplido su misión

sarha : bien , ya no necesito sus servicios

yirhu : nos utilizaste

sarha : aja , ahora gobernare el universo , por cierto , hermano , la joven de piel pálida ¿ crees que sea una buena esclava ?

pero bock estaba de rodillas , su lado animal se había disparado , sarha se acerco a su hermano , peor el estaba como muerto , pero a sarha no le importo , ahora el destruiría a los titanes , todo por las ambiciones de uno de los sabios

sarha : bueno , mi querido hermano esta fuera del juego , ahora destruiré este planeta con ustedes en el

raven : no lo creo

cuando sarha mira , su hermano gemelo estaba de pie con unos ojos negros como la noche , en su lado humano fue consumido por la magia corrupta de los sabios , ahora bock no tenia consciencia de ¿ quien es ? y no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos

continuara...


	15. pelea de hermanos

**pelea de hermanos **

bock estaba fuera de si , su hermano sabia que podía manipularlo , lo único es que raven lo ayudaría a salir de ese estado , sarha le hace frente a su hermano para poder saber como estaba su estado psicologico

sarha : hermano ¿ como te sientes ?

bock : tu...tu...

sarha : si , soy tu hermano gemelo , ahora levántate y peleemos

raven : no lo hagas , tu no eres un animal

sarha : eres un hombre mitad animal , peleemos para ver quien es mas fuerte

bock seguía con la cabeza agachada , mientras la metamorfosis de gato blanco seguía , sarha lo toma del cuello y noto sus ojos realmente negros , cuando abre mas los ojos y la energía expulsa a sarha a fuera del templo por el techo

shasu : bock , no lo hagas , no vale la pena

bock : soy bock-sarha , el guardián del poder infinito , soy el elegido por las estrellas para terminar con el mal de este universo

raven : no , tu no eres asi , tu me enseñaste que no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas , tu eres mejor por superarte a ti mismo

bock : no entiendo esas palabras ...humano

raven se sentía dolía , la conciencia de bock estaba completamente perdida por su estado animal , sharsu sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo a que bock sellara el destino del planeta

sarha : bueno hermano , es hora

bock : no eres mi hermano , tu solo eres una basura inferior a mi

sarha : bueno , con estas gemas , seré el mas poderos , mas poderoso que gock-sarha

bock : que truco mas cobarde

sarha : ¿ que demonios dijiste ?

bock : recurrir a baratijas para vencerme , hace suponer que no tienes los poderes para enfrentarme solo

sarha : para tu información soy el ser mas poderoso del universo

bock sin moverse eleva su poder cósmico y expulsa a su hermano al otro lado del templo , sarha atraviesa la pared con su cuerpo , cuando se pone de pie , bock estaba detrás de el y le da un puñetazo en la cara , cuando el trata de atacar a su hermano , bock bloquea el puño y le da un rodillazo a la cintura , por ultimo lo patea en la cara y sale al desierto

robin : vamos rápido

raven : no , es muy poderoso para que lo controlemos , lo mas sensato es quitarnos de su camino

robin : ¿ por que ?

shasu : porque cuando bock perdía la conciencia en su forma animal, el no reconocía entre amigos y enemigos , para el todo ser que se le acercara era una amenaza

star : ¿ como lo detendremos ?

shasu : no lo se

cybord : raven debe hacerlo

robin : tiene razón , el conoce a raven mejor que a nosotros , puedes hablar con el

raven : si no les molesta que me haga pedazos

star : el no te lastimara

raven : no lo creo , para ser un azariano , el no distingue nada de nada

mientras sarha trataba de atacar a bock , el lo toma de la pierna y comenzó a girar rápidamente , cuando lo soltó , lo lanzo contra las torres del templo , sarha lo ataco con un rayo de energía negro , peor el la detuvo con su mano

sarha : no , imposible , las gemas místicas no tendrían que fallarme

bock : eso es por que no tienes el poder para derrotarme , solo eres una basura habladora

sarha : no , soy un ser supremo , un guerrero muy superior

bock : solo eres basura

sarha sale volando al cielo con toda su velocidad y comenzó a incrementar el poder de sus gemas místicas , mientras bock solo movía su cola de gato , el sabia que su débil hermano planearía destruir el planeta , pero eso no lo detendría

sarha : te has burlado mucho tiempo , es hora de que desaparezca

bock : eso es lo mas estúpido que harías

sarha separo sus manos y formo dos bolas de energía negras con estática roja , cuando las junto la bola creció mas , cuando estaba listo para atacar a su hermano

sarha : maldito , trata de evadirlo si puedes , pero aunque lo hagas este planeta quedara hecho pedazos

bock : ¿por que eres tan estúpido ?

cuando sarha estaba listo , lanzo su ataque para destruir a su hermano , los titanes vieron como esa masa de energía cósmica se acercaba a la tierra , bock sonrió macabra mente y salto hacia la energía , con su puño derecho lo manda de vuelta a su hermano , sarha se da cuenta de que el ataque viene de nuevo , el lo esquiva , cuando este explota en el cielo , bock aparece detrás de su hermano y gira en el aire dándole una patada

sarha : maldito ... maldito

bock : sabes que no puedes ganarme , mis poderes sobrepasan los tuyos

sarha ataca a los titanes , y atrapa a raven entre sus garras , mientras congelo el tiempo para los demás , bock baja su poder y reacciona

bock : deja a raven fuera de esto

sarha : veamos que tan bueno eres ahora que tengo a tu noviesita

bock : eres un bastardo

sarha : quiero ver tu forma humana

bock : ¿ para que quieres ver mi forma humana ?

sarha comienza a apretar la cabeza de raven , ella sentía el dolor y bock baja sus poderes hasta mostrar su forma humana

bock : listo , ahora deja a raven

sarha : después de la prueba final

raven : no te detengas , destruye a este ..ahhhh

bock : ¡ déjala ya !

sarha : si das un paso , le aplastare la cabeza a tu novia como su fuera una nuez y créeme no tengo antojo de nueces

bock baja sus poderes al mínimo , cuando e toma un cristal del suelo , cuando lo levanta bock tenia un mal presentimiento sobre su hermano

sarha : ahora , si tu te mueves , raven se muere

bock : raven , perdóname por hacerte pasar esto

raven : no...hay problema , no te preocupes por mi acaba con el

sarha : cierra la boca

raven sentía mas que el dolor de la apretada de sarha , el le apretó las cien a raven con mas fuerza que antes , cuando sarha le apunto con el cristal , con un dedo le lanzo el primer cristal al ante brazo y lo atravesó , la sangre de bock se derramaba , bock trataba de moverse pero si lo hacia raven moriría , sarha tomo un segundo cristal y se lo lanza a la pierna derecha , bock resistió y el ultimo cristal se lo lanzo a la pierna izquierda

bock : maldito , ese es un truco muy cobarde

sarha : lastima , ahora morirás junto a esta mujer

continuara...


	16. el fin del planeta kothi-chag

**el fin del planeta kothi-chag**

bock estaba mal herido por los cristales que le lanzo su hermano , mientras el amenazaba con romper el cráneo de raven si el se movía , pero tenia un as bajo la manga

sarha : bueno , sobreviviste a los cristales , eres un humano muy resistente

bock : ese es un truco muy sucio

sarha : escucha hermano , no solo me contentare con destruir tu cuerpo , sino también lo que mas quieres en la vida

mientras bock seguía distrayendo a su hermano con palabras , el no recordó que cybord era inmune a sus poderes de congelamiento , por su parte robot era inmune al ataque , el se soltó con facilidad y bock sabia que solo tenían una oportunidad

bock : tu...tu ¿ por que no peleas conmigo y deja a raven ?

sarha : porque quiero verte sufrir bock , tanto física como mentalmente

bock vio que cybord preparo su cañón con toda la potencia que tenia , si sarha estaba mas distraído , cybord podría atacarlo , cuando el estaba listo , bock se trato de mover pero sarha le apretó mas la cabeza a raven , en el ultimo segundo cybord le dispara con toda su energía y sarha suelta a raven , cuando lo hace voltea y raven lo ataca con sus poderes

sarha: ¿ como fui tan estúpido ? , este ser es inmune a mi magia

bock : correcto , ahora te destruiré

sarha : ¿ como lo harás ? estas mal herido

bock : mira esto

sarha : te recuperaste , que bien

los dos comenzaron a pelear brutalmente , mientras cybord sacaba a raven del campo de batalla , los dos seguian peleando de un modo brutal , cuando las heridas de bock comenzaron a sangrar , sarha aprovecho y con su dedo indice le lanza un rayo que le quema la herida del brazo derecho

sarha : parece que los humanos son debiles

bock : eres un maldito

sarha : veremos la pierna derecha

bock : eres un miserable

sarha : ahora ire a los pilares el planeta , tu , tus amigos y los sabios morirán en este agujero

bock vio como su hermano planeaba destruir el planeta con ellos en el , sarha salio volando hasta llegar a los pilares del planeta , cuando altero el equilibrio del planeta

raven : bock ¿ estas bien ?

bock : si , solo estoy algo lastimado

rboin : ¿ donde esta tu hermano ?

bock : planea destruir el planeta ...con nosotros en el

robin : ¿ hay forma de detenerlo ?

bock : si , pero el quiere despertar a gock-sarha ,ahora ...miren

los cielos se volvieron rojos y las nubes negras , mientras los titanes fueron hasta donde estaban los pilares , sarha estaba tratando de invocar al demonio de su cripta para poder destruir el mundo

bock : no puedo dejar que amenace el universo de nuevo

raven : entonces lucharemos hasta mi ultimo aliento

bock : escuchen , esto me temo que es el adiós definitivo

robin : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

bock : robin , siempre seras mi mejor amigo , starfire me alegro de haberte conocido , cybord ahora tendrás que cuidar al chico bestia

cybord : lo hare , lo prometo

bock : chico bestia , ahora te hago entrega del collar de mi gente

cb : ¿ es enserio ?

bock : si , te nombro guardián del planeta tierra , quiero que la protejas , quiero que cuides de los animales y de las personas , ellos son la fuente de la vida

cb : lo haré , te voy a extrañar

bock : necesito que junten sus manos

cuando los titanes lo hicieron , el mago corto el aire con sus garras y abrio un portal al planeta tierra , cuando los sabios se acercaron , ellos vieron al humano que les salvo la vida y evitaría una catástrofe

shasu : escucha muchacho , quiero que sepas que lo sentimos de verdad

bock : lo se , ahora quiero hablar con raven a solas

los sabios y los titanes dejaron a los dos hablando a solas , mientras bock concentraba el poder en su bastón , la sangre del feroz guerrero caía de sus heridas , raven estaba dispuesta a pelear a su lado hasta las ultimas consecuencias

raven : se que me pedirás y es verdad , me quedare a tu lado

bock : raven , hay una pregunta que me puede ayudar a destruir el mal de este planeta

raven : anda puedes hacerla

bock : raven...¿ quieres casarte conmigo ?

raven :¿ es verdad ? dime que es cierto lo que dices

bock : si , es verdad , ¿ aceptarías casarte conmigo ?

raven : claro que si , acepto

bock : gracias raven , ahora necesito que te vallas

raven : pero yo ...tu ...

bock : es verdad , no hay un árbol esperándome , todo lo que quiero , lo que merezco , esta en este planeta

raven : no , no tienes que hacerlo , quédate con nosotros , quédate conmigo

bock : adiós raven , cuídate

raven : no lo hagas , podemos salir de este lugar

bock no escucho las palabras de raven y siguió caminando hasta el altar de los pilares , cuando sarha se separo , la magia corrupta estaba por doquier , bock miro a raven por ultima ves y con sus poderes congelo a los titanes y los sabios , contra su voluntad bock los hizo cruzar el portal , cuando se acerco a su hermano , el se separo de los pilares

sarha : ¿ ahora que harás ? este maldito planeta esta condenado

bock : lo que debí hacer ...hermano

sarha : no te atreverías

bock : me atrevo a todo lo que es digno de un hombre , quien a menos se atreva no lo es

sarha : ¿ que ?

bock : evita el castigo

sarha ataca a bock , pero el clava sus garras en los pilares del planeta , mientras este se desmembraba lentamente , sarha atacaba a su hermano con sus garras , pero mientras raven y los demás titanes vieron atrevas del portal lo sucedido , raven trataba de cruzar , pero no podía , cuando el poder de gock-sarha se estaba por levantar , bock hizo lo mas honorable para un guardián

bock : ¡ AZARHAT METRION ZINTHOS !

los titanes y los sabios miraron como bock sacrificaba sus poderes y destruía el planeta , en vez de explotar el planeta absorbido el impacto haciendo que la energía ingrese al planeta en una implosion , raven vio como el planeta estaba destruido y con el bock y su hermano sarha , el se sacrifico para que ellos y los sabios vivieran para poder ver el sol

raven : no , no es cierto

shasu : el fue el mejor guerrero , es mejor que lo recordemos a si

continuara...


	17. el dolor de amar

**el dolor de amar **

raven , los titanes y los sabios vieron como el planeta habia sido destruido por completo , junto con bock y con su hermano sarha , los sabios salieron de la torre y raven se puso su capucha , tomo su libro y se diriguio a su cuarto

star : ¿ raven ?

raven : me voy a dormir , despiértenme cuando este lista la cena

robin : raven ¿ estas bien ?

raven : si , solo me voy a dormir

la joven trato de disimular lo surdido pero starfire la conocía y sabia que ella estaba muy dolida , cuando el chico bestia la detuvo , ella no se atrevía a mirar a los demás a los ojos

cb : raven espera, toma

raven : el collar de bock ¿ por que me lo das ?

cb : el me nombro guardián de la tierra y se que tu necesitas esto mas que yo

raven : gracias chico bestia , pero te lo dio a ti

el chico bestia tenia en las manos el ultimo recuerdo del bravo guerrero , cuando raven se va a su cuarto , ella deja el libro y se sienta en el borde de la cama , cuando sonó la puerta de su cuarto , ella la dejo entre abierta y era robin

raven : ¿ que pasa ?

robin : solo quería saber si estabas bien

raven : estoy bien , ahora si me disculpas

robin : pero yo...

raven cerro la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en su cama , mientras ella se acostó mirando el techo , cuando cerro los ojos , la puerta sonó de nuevo , ella se levanto y era starfire que le hizo la misma pregunta

star : raven , no tienes que fingir que no lloras , no puedes fingir eso

raven : entra y cierra la puerta

starfire entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado , cuando las dos se sentaron en la cama , raven tenia los ojos en el piso , starfire se sienta junto a ella y raven no se atrevia a mirar a los ojos de ella

raven : ¿ por que star ? ¿por que a el ?

star : no se , son cosas que no podemos cambiar , el decidió terminar con todo de la única forma posible

raven : ¿ sabes que fue lo ultimo que me dijo ?

star : no , ¿ que te dijo ?

raven : me pregunto si yo me queria casar con el

star : ¿ que le dijiste ?

raven : le dije que si , pero cuando ele respondí el solo sonrió y se fue , solo se fue

starfire abraza a raven y ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho , cuando starfire nota que en la cara de raven caían lagrimas , ella toma un pañuelo y le seca las lagrimas , las dos se tumban y starfire deja que raven descanse en sus brazos , cuando pasaron las horas , raven estaba profundamente dormida , starfire se levanto lentamente y salio del cuarto

star : robin , raven esta dormida

robin : necesitamos tenerla calmada , ella esta pasando momentos muy duros

cybord : esto no es justo , el era el mas fuerte de nosotros y ya no esta con nosotros

cb : si , el era el mejor del grupo

shasu : es verdad , el actuó como un héroe hasta el final

robin : el se sacrifico por nosotros , lo menos que podemos hacer es recordarlo como tal

shasu : estoy de acuerdo , pero solo una mala noticia , ¿ como detendrán a gock-sarha ?

robin : ¿ a que te refieres ? ¿ su hermano esta muerto ?

shasu : no , gock-sarha no es el hermano de bock , es un demonio muy poderoso

cybord : ¿ bock se sacrifico en vano ?

shasu : no lo se , pero si se que pasara si gock-sarha vuelve

los titanes se separaro para mantener el silencio por su camarada caido , pero raven tenia pesadillas con ver la muerte de bock y sarha , mientras ella dormía se retorcía por las pesadillas que tenia en su mente

star : raven , raven despierta

raven : ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ?

star : dijiste que te despertara cuando cenáramos

raven : no tengo hambre

star : se por lo que estas pasando , peor créeme , si hablas con los demás podrás...

raven : starfire

star : ¿ si ?

raven : quiero estar sola , no quiero que vengas mas

starfire se levanta de la cama y sale por la puerta , cuando ella esta por cerrar la puerta le da las buenas noches a su amiga , mientras raven toma un marco y ve que era de sus antiguos recuerdos , sin previo aviso escucha la voz de sarha

sarha : hola raven

raven : sarha ¿ donde te escondes ?

sarha : solo estoy en tu mente , ahora no te molestes en buscar a los demás

raven : maldito , por ti perdí a bock

sarha : ¿ quien dijo que mi hermano estaba muerto ?

raven : no , el esta muerto y estoy enloqueciendo por lo que paso , todo esta en mi mente

sarha : ¿ quien dice ? ¿quien dice ?

raven : sal de mi mente

sarha : no , ahora somos uno , bock esta muerto o no lo esta

raven : esto no esta pasando , solo es mi imaginación

sarha : pregúntale a bock o espera no puedes

raven : no , nada de esto es real

raven trato de controlar sus emociones y se puso a meditar , cuando ella silencio las voces pudo controlarse , peor le surgían varias preguntas ¿ era su imaginación ? ¿o bock estaba vivo ?

continuara...


	18. ¡ sal de mi mente !

**¡ sal de mi mente !**

raven estaba al borde de la locura , pero ella era mas fuerte que los deseos de avanzar , tranquilamente tomo la decisión de continuar su vida ( rutinaria y aburrida ) pero sin olvidar a bock , los días pasaron como si nada ,e lla evitaba robos a bancos , los criminales eran atrapados en equipo como antes , esos seis días eran normales , pero al séptimo día

raven : ¿ bock ?

bock : ¿ que te pasa ?

raven : ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ?

bock : bueno , tu me ofreciste este lugar para dormir , cosa que no eh podido hacer debido a que te das vuelta cada dos segundos

raven: ¿ no estas muerto ?

bock : y tu tienes lindos ojos

raven : no , enserio tu estas muerto , te vimos volar en pedazos en tu planeta

bock : te dije que no comieras tantos helados , pero nadie escucha al sujeto que no vivió nada en su vida , solo vivió 5000 años , no es mucha experiencia

raven : me alegro tenerte de vuelta

bock : gracias , supongo , ahora necesito que hagas algo por mi

raven : lo que sea , dime de que se trata

bock : quiero que despiertes raven

fin del flash back...

raven : maldicion , solo fue una pesadilla

star : ¿ ya me puedo ir ?

raven : starfire ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ?

star : tenias pesadillas , yo entre para ver si estabas bien , tu me tomaste de los brazos y me abrazaste

raven : lo siento , es que eh tenido mucha presión últimamente

star : tranquila , no se lo dire a nadie

raven : ¿ de que hablas ?

star : me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas

raven : hay no , dime que no es cierto

star : no estoy ofendida , es la primera vez que demuestras afecto hacia mi

raven : vete

star : bueno , hasta mañana

raven estaba confundida , ¿ eso era un sueño ? ¿ una pesadilla ? ¿o era una ilusión ? cuando se levanto , todos estaban callados , mientras ella se fue a la cocina por algo de fruta , starfire la miraba , ella trato de evitar la mirada de ella , hasta que sonó la alarma , robin llamo a sus amigos , era algo simple , una toma de rehenes en el banco de jump city

raven : no suena tan dificil

robin : raven , adelante

raven se vuelve inerte y cruza las paredes , cuando lo hace , ve a sarha con uno de los rehenes , ella no sabia que demonios veía , pero no era real , cuando se froto los ojos , vio a los ladrones , con mascaras y armados , cuando desato al primero ella lo llevo afuera , mientras el chico bestia se transformo en una serpiente y entro por la ventila , cuando el y raven los atraparon , ella recibio un impacto en la espalda

sarha : no tengas la guardia baja

raven : ¡ sarha !

sarha : ¿ te olvidaste de mi niña ?

raven salio volando para perseguir a sarha , pero el la ataca con sus poderes ,ella los evade fácilmente y le responde el ataque , cuando los dos llegan al parque donde cayo el meteorito

raven : tu estas muerto

sarha : ¿ quien dijo ? ¿quien dijo ?

raven : ¡ deja de decir eso !

sarha : el que no mira mas allá de las fronteras , no puede ver mas allá de su nariz

raven : ¿ que significa eso ?

sarha : tu dimelo , eres la mas lista del grupo

raven enfadada ataca a sarha , pero el lo esquiva y con sus poderes levanta un auto y se lo lanza a raven , ella se cubre con un campo de fuerza , mientras los dos volaban y se lanzaban rayos , los edificios se desplomaban

sarha : anda , enfádate , quiero ver el demonio que eres

raven : pues estas perdiendo el tiempo

sarha : te obligare a revelarte tal como eres

raven : se todos tus trucos , solo quieres tener mis poderes , pero no los conseguirás

sarha : bravo , averiguaste mis intenciones , te felicito , ahora solo una pregunta ¿ quien dijo ?

raven : deja de repetir eso

sarha : ¿ por que ? ¿ te trae recuerdos ?

raven le lanza su cuervo de enrgia haciendo que un edificio se este desplomando , cuando reacciona , levanta el edificio y lo vuelve a poner como estaba , cuando cayo a tierra , una lagrima resbalaba por su cara , hasta que llegaron sus amigos

robin : ¡ raven ! , ¿ que te paso ?

raven : nada

cb : saliste volando mientras atacabas tu sombra

raven : no me di cuenta

robin : es sarha ¿ verdad ? el esta vivo

raven : no , sarha esta muerto igual que bock

cuando llegaron a la torre , raven se encerró en su cuarto , ella comenzó haciendo un circulo de sal y empezó a meditar con cuatro velas blancas , raven cerro los ojos hasta que sonó la puerta

star : raven , ¿ estas bien ?

raven : si , quiero unos minutos a solas

star : ¿ puedo pasar ?

raven : estoy tratando de meditar

star : bueno , te ayudare

raven : pasa

starfire abrió la puerta y vio a raven sentada como siempre con las piernas cruzadas y starfire comenzó a meditar con ella , pero raven abría el ojo derecho para espiar a starfire , ella hacia lo mismo , pero starfire se acercaba mas a la curiosidad y raven no lo resistió

raven : ¿ que quieres starfire ?

starfire : se que no entiendo nada , pero ¿ por que peleas con tu sombra raven ?

raven : no lo entenderías

star : explícame por favor

raven : muy bien , pero mantén esto en secreto

star : de acuerdo , dime

raven : hace años bock me enseño a canalizar mi poder para detectar cualquier forma de vida en el universo que sea igual o diferente a mi energía cósmica , pero por alguna razón el no me enseño como encontrar a alguien de mayor nivel de poder

star : ¿ intentas encontrar a bock ?

raven : no , intento encontrar a gock-sarha , si recuerdo bien , sarha libero a ese demonio , cuando bock hizo explotar el planeta , los tres se perdieron en el vació del espacio , por alguna razón , no siento la energía cósmica de ninguno de los tres

star : eso explica que están muertos

raven : no es verdad , la energía cósmica jamas se extingue , es lo que les permite encontrar las almas de los seres para contactar con ellos

star : ¿ tratas de hablar con el alma de bock ?

raven : no , porque el esta vivo , ¿ por que razón sarha me ataco esta mañana ? ¿ y como explicar que soñara con bock esta mañana ?

star : ¿ en que te puedo ayudar ?

raven : haremos un viaje a lo profundo del universo , pero te advierto que no sera fácil , veremos cosas que quizás no queramos ver

star : ¿ como que ?

raven : nuestros peores miedos , nuestros dolores o a gente que nunca quiso volver a nacer

star : solo una pregunta

raven : ¿ cual es la pregunta ?

star : los vi en el templo del planeta de bock , fue sin querer , pero estaban en el ritual de

raven : no lo digas

star : oye raven , ¿ no esperas descendencia ?

raven : no , bueno eso creo

star : ah bueno era eso , ¿ segura que no...

raven : ¡ starfire ¿ quieres concentrarte ?!

starfire sintió el miedo y se volvió a concentrar , cuando lo hicieron sus mentes se fusionaron con el vació del universo , ellas eran llevadas por un portal , starfire se distraía fácil con los colores del portal , raven estaba muy concentrada en encontrar respuestas

continuara...


	19. ¿ quien dijo ? ¿ quien dijo ?

**¿quien dijo ? ¿ quien dijo ?**

raven y starfire entraron a un túnel mental para poder encontrar respuestas sobre el paradero de bock y algo que les diga como detener a gock-sarha , mientras las dos avanzaban lentamente , starfire se distraía con los recuerdos de raven

star : oh mira , esta es la vez que tu eres un conejo

raven : deja de jugar starfire , necesitamos encontrar el recuerdo ideal para entrar en contacto

cuando siguieron avanzando , starfire se distraia con los colores del tunel , mientras raven trataba de encontrar el recuerdo ideal

star : mira raven , este es el recuerdo de anoche

raven : a ver que paso anoche

en el recuerdo se veia a raven retorciéndose por las pesadillas , cuando starfire entro al cuarto de raven , la vio dando vueltas en la cama , ella trato de despertarla pero no podia

raven : ¿ a si me veo cuando tengo pesadillas ?

star : ¿ eso es una cana ?

cuando vieron que starfire no podía despertar a raven , ella es jalada de los hombros pero raven la toma de los brazos y la jala para su lado , cuando , raven la abrazo ella se lanza a los labios de starfire después de besarla y decirle " te amo " raven se calma

raven : wow , eso no me lo esperaba

star : descuida sera nuestro secreto

raven : ¿ por que no me gusta el tono de como lo dijiste ?

cuando las dos avanzaron , una bola de energía maligna trato de atraparlas , pero starfire usa su hiper velocidad para escapar con raven de la muñeca , las dos llegan al final del tunel de los recuerdo de raven , cuando ven uno que estaba escondido

star : mira es tu primer recuerdo con los titanes

se ve el recuerdo de raven en la cocina con una taza de te caliente para calmar sus nervios , cuando cybord y chico bestia se lo derraman sobre el regazo , raven toma a los dos y los hecha fuera de la torre

star : mira , tu te de bruja

raven : por ultima vez starfire , el tilo no se usa para la brujería

star : es que bebes cosas raras

raven : lo dice la chica que bebe mostaza

cuando notaron que el final de los recuerdo de raven estaba cerca notaron que uno de ellos estaba a explosión del planeta de bock, cuando las dos se acercaron ,ellas vieron como el planeta explotaba nuevamente

raven : bueno ,continuemos

star : oye , ¿ por que no tomas ese recuerdo ?

raven : tiene que ser un recuerdo positivo , de otro modo solo lo destruiremos

star: claro , pero ¿cual usaremos ?

raven : no tengo idea

las dos siguieron buscando hasta llegar a la base del túnel , cuando llegaron , starfire se le ocurrió una idea para terminar con la búsqueda , algo que no se les cruzo por la cabeza

star: ¿ por que no piensas en el recuerdo mas feliz que tengas ?

raven : esa es una buena idea

star : ¿ cual es el recuerdo mas feliz que tengas ?

raven comenzó a buscar en una lista de recuerdos normales , ni felices ni tristes , cuando llego a uno de los primeros recuerdos con bock , ella sonrió y starfire se preparo para entrar

en el recuerdo se veía el encuentro entre ellos dos , cuando raven lo abrió ,se vio a raven y bock cuando tenían 15 años , bock arrastraba a raven atreves del paraje para llegar a un árbol con ramas brillantes y hojas con una magia especial , los dos se sentaron y se besaron por primera vez

star : este recuerdo es perfecto

raven : si que lo es

cuando las dos entraron , vieron al bock de los recuerdos , raven se acerco sin interrumpir el flujo de energía , cuando el bock de los recuerdos reacciono starfire estaba sorprendida

star : bock , cuanto me alegro de verte

bock : debo deducir que ella es tu amiga , ¿ verdad ?

raven : si , pero yo también me alegro de verte

bock : si usaste la energía de tus recuerdo es porque algo realmente malo paso en el mundo real

raven : si , necesito que me digas ¿ como detener a gock-sarha ?

bock : si no lo sabes , eh ahí tu respuesta

star : ¿ lo que tratas de decir es que raven puede detenerla sola ?

bock : a si es , pero tiene que viajar a la dimensión de los recuerdos olvidados por las respuestas para contener el poder de gock-sarha , de otra forma sera inútil

raven : gracias bok , sabes , para no verte sigues siendo mi mejor novio

star : en realidad es el primero

raven : starfire , cállate por favor ¿ si ?

las dos salieron del recuerdo hasta tratar de llegar a la dimensión para poder tener las respuestas , pero sarha las ataca por la espalda , cuando reaccionaron , raven y starfire lo vieron en alma para pelear con el

sarha : ¿ quien dijo ? ¿ quien dijo ?

raven : lastima , eso no me molesta ahora que vi a bock

star : ¿ por que eso te molesta ?

raven : eran las palabras de mi padre para torturar a bock , el lo venció pero yo no lo supere hasta ahora

cuando las dos se enfrentaron con el demonio , sarha parecía imparable , sus poderes superaban a las de raven y starfire , las dos lo atacaron por separado , pero sarha parecía mas rápido que antes , el desaparecía y aparecía como si nada , raven y starfire se juntaron y formaron una cruz con sus manos , cuando combinaron sus poderes , crearon un remolino de energía y con el atacaron a sarha quien tenia un enorme agujero en el pecho

raven : starfire , vayámonos ahora

star :agárrate , yo vuelo mas rápido

raven tomo de las manos a starfire , quien uso su hiper velocidad para escapar de sarha , el las siguió pero un rayo de energía blanco lo detuvo , el recuerdo de bock detuvo a su hermano , cuando raven miro para atras , el le guiño el ojo y abrió el portal para la dimensión , cuando lo cruzaron , raven lo cerro

star :¿ ahora que ?

raven : a buscar las respuestas

continuara...


	20. alfa y omega

**alfa y omega  
**

raven y starfire lograron acelerar mas el vuelo , cuando salieron del tunel de los recuerdos de raven , las dos llegaron al paso del tiempo , un tunel transdimencional donde se alojaba las almas de todos los seres vivos , tanto bueno como malos

star : esto me da escalosfrio , se parece a tu cuarto

rave : seguro encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos

star : ¿ crees que sarha nos deje en paz ?

raven : lo dudo mucho starfire , lo dudo mucho

cuando las dos caminaban por un camino de lava ardiente , raven tenia la sensacion de estar en el infierno , para ella no era molestia pero si para starfire , quien temblaba como una hoja al escuchar los lamentos y los quejidos de las almas en pena

star : raven , este lugar me da miedo

raven : ¿ de verdad ? a mi me da miedo la torre de dia

star : ¿ por que es tan importante detener a gock-sarha ?

raven : porque es la hija del diablo

star :aparte de eso

raven : porque si la matamos , todo lo que habra corrompido y creado desaparecera

star : pero aparte de eso

raven miro como una enorme puerta al reino de hades estaba frente a ella , para poder entrar tenian que dejar sus pdoeres de lado , ya que ningun ser con poderes podia entrar

raven : escucha starfire , ahora entraremos , maten la cabeza agachada y la boca cerrada

star : ¿ por que ?

raven : cucando crucemos esa puerta , no tendremos poderes y si nos metemos en problemas , no podremos salir

starfire miro a raven a los ojos y la tomo de la mano , ella agacho la cabeza y dejaria que raven la guiara por los oscuros pasillos del inframundo , raven y starfire no podian ver en la oscuridad perpetua , pero el tercer ojo de raven podia sentir los pequeños cambios de energia que le indicaba el camino

star :¿ ya llegamos ?

raven : eso no fue gracioso , ni las primeras 15 veces

cuando llegaron vieron un mar de lava y fuego , como las almas caian en un tormentoso acto , starfire trato de salir corriendo , pero raven la calmo , cuando las dos llegaron ante la precencia de hades , raven con la cabeza agachada decide acercarce

raven : ¿disculpe ? ¿ puede ayudarme ?

hades : seguro , ¿ que se les ofrece ?

raven : buscamos el espejo de las almas perdidas , para pdoer devolver a un demonio a sus tartaros nativos

star : ¿ por que tenemos la cabeza agachada ? ( susurrando )

raven : porque este es el reino de hades , los vivos tiene prohibido entrar en este lugar ( susurrando )

star : ¿ por que no lo miramos a los ojos ? (susurrando )

raven : porque los muertos no tienen ojos para ver en la noche ( susurando )

star : ¿ por que...

raven : ya callate

hades : ¿ decian algo ?

raven : no señor , ¿ puede ayudarnos ?

hades : sabes tengo un poco de hambre , si me traen algo de esa fuente que esta en la cima del volcan de las almas perdidas , las ayudare , de lo contrario , moriran deboradas por las almas

star : disculpe ¿ hay una forma mas facil ?

hades : ¿ por que dices eso ? mirame a los ojos

star : no puedo ...se...se...señor terrorifico , digo miedosisimo , digo señor hades

raven : estamos perdidas

hades : ¿ por que no me miras a los ojos ?

star : porque ...porque ...porque me parece una falta de respeto hacia su persona , creo que seria indigno

raven : adios mundo

hades : jajaja , me agradas jovecita , ojala tuviera sirvientes asi a mi dispocision , ten te regalo esta gema , te servira para entrar al volcan

star :¿ en serio ? hay muchas gracias

las dos salieron de la precensia de hades , raven no podia creer que starfire se atreviera a hablar y mucho mas a negocias con el amo de las tinieblas , supongo que despues de todo , starfire supo usar sus encantos de mortal

raven : no puedo creer que hagas eso

star : ahh , es un buen hombre , me regalo esta piedrita brillante

raven : sabes , eres muy impredecible , pero te lo agradezco

cuando las dos llegaron al limite abia un arco que tenia tallado con unas letras raras , starfire se acerco pero no parecia terrestre "_ mortuos relinquere nunquam possit. et contra, sedes Erebi per voluntatem deborado _"

star : ¿ que dice aqui ? , no le entiendo nada

raven : es latin , dice " los muertos no salen nunca , los vivos no entran nunca .el que desafía será deborado por erebo "

star : ¿quien es erebo ?

raven : un perro gigante de tres cabezas que guarda las puertas del reino de hades

star : ¿ no tienes miedo ? digo es un perro gigante y monstruoso

raven : claro que no , vivo con un joven , un hombre mitad robot , una extraterrestre con fuerza sobre humana y un tonto que se vuelve cuanlquier anima , ademas de un mago muerto que me atormenta , podre con esto

las dos se volvieron a tomas de las manos , comenzaron a cruzar el umbral de la muerte , starfire estaba muy nerviosa , pero raven estaba decidido a llegar al final del camino por las respuestas , mientras caminaban , starfire sentia que alguien la persegia

star :raven ...

raven : ahora no starfire

star : pero raven...

raven : cuando no estemos muertas hablaremos

star : es urgente , creo que se donde esta erebo

raven : ¿ donde ?

star : detras de mi

las dos se dan vuelta y cuando vieron a un perro gigante de tres cabezas , de color negro con grandes colmillos y la baba se le escurria mientras gruñia

raven : que bien , ¿ ahora que hacemos ?

star : tengo una idea

raven : no se me ocurre nada , a si que habla

star : ¿ recuerdas que paso con bock cuando el y tu pelearon contra el maestro de musica ?

raven : ¿ a donde va esto ?

star : recuerda , nosotros estamos hipnotisados por la voz grave del maestro de musica , pero bock era inmune debido a la voz grave de el

raven : ¿ cual es el punto ?

star : tu voz es muy aguda , tienes voz de sirena , ¿ recuerdas como hipnotisaste a bock con tu voz ?

raven : veo a donde lleva esto

star : voy por el otro lado

cuando raven comenzo a soltar notas agudas tal como con el maestro de musica , las voz de sirene de raven controlaba a la bestia , mientras starfire taia un hueso que encontro en unas piedras , cuando ella se los ofrece al enorme animal , cuando ravend eja de cantar , la bestia estaba bajo el control de ellas dos

star : buen chico , ahora llevanos al volcan

raven se subio al lomo de la bestia y las dos salieron del tunel montadas en el perro de hades , la idea de starfire no era mala , al menos llegaron rapido y tenian un guardaespalda para evitar a las almas , cuando vieron una fuente de agua , starfire se acerco pero raven la toma de los hombros impidiendo que beba de la fuente

raven : te dije que no toques nada , ¿ por que no escuchas ?

star : es solo agua

raven : las cosas no son lo que parecen , mira es sangre

cuando raven tomo la fuente , ellas se montaron en el enorme perro , starfire la controlaba como si fuera un caballo , cuando un enorme esqueleto les detuvo el paso , raven y starfire miraron como el enorme esqueleto estaba frente a ellas

star : ¿ que raro ? se parece al esqueleto de los huesos que tome

raven : ¿ que hiciste que ? , te dije especificamente que no tocaras nada ¿ por que hiciste tonterias ?

star : ¿ cual es el problema ?

raven : no tenemos poderes para pelear contra el

star : ¿ ves donde estamos sentadas ? es un perro de tres cabezas que escupe fuego por el hocico , creo que puede con el

raven : espero que no te equivoques

continuara...


	21. el canto de sirena

**el canto de sirena **

raven y starfire estaban atrapadas en el cuenco del averno , ellas no se podian defender del guardian de los muertos , para su suerte starfire domestico al perro de hades

raven : starfire , tenemos que salir de este lugar

star : no sin erebro

raven : no puedo creer que me hagas esto

star : el es nuestro perro guardián

raven : maldición

las dos tomaron varias lianas de las que había en las cueva , cuando el esqueleto peleaba con el perro de tres cabezas , raven y starfire ataron las lianas a unas enormes piedras , cuando el esqueleto golpea al perro con una espada , el perro cayo herido en el lomo

star : oye , por acá

el esqueleto miro a starfire y comenzó a perseguirla , cuando ella por por debajo de la liana , el esqueleto las pisa y se enreda el solo , cuando estaba con las piernas atrapadas cae desplomado por el barranco del infierno , starifre y raven se acercaron para ver que estaba muerto

raven : salgamos de este lugar

star ¿ esta muerto ?

raven : ese es el problema , ya estaba muerto

cuando revisaron al perro demonio , starfire corto un trozo de la capa de raven , ella se enojo y starfire le envolvió la herida al can , ella le acariciaba la herida , el perro agradecido le dio un lenguetazo a la cara

raven : star , me das nauseas

star : me lo quedare ¿ como se llevara con sedita ?

raven : starfire , es un perro del inframundo , ¿ crees que robin te dejara tenerlo en casa ?

star : quizas si , pero

raven : ademas ¿ a donde dormirá ? mira su tamaño ...¿ por que me miras a mi ?

star : bueno , tienes magia , vuelvelo chiquito para que quepa en una caja

raven : bien , basta de tonterías

las dos se subieron nuevamente , pero starfire seguía hablando con el perro , al animal no le molestaba la voz de starfire , pero raven tenia mala experiencia con los perros , después de que ese perro extraterrestre le lamiera la cara

star : canta algo para animar el viaje

raven : ¿ estas bromeando ?

star : no , usa la voz de sirena , eso lo calmara

raven : ¿ te callaras despues de esto ?

star : si , lo prometo

raven empezó a usar su voz de sirena , mientras ella cantaba , starfire acariciaba la oreja del perro , la de la cabeza del medio , raven se sentía ridícula por cantar de ese tono de sirena , raven sabia que era peligroso , cuando lo uso con " el maestro de música " resulto en la casi perdida de audición de bock

star : tienes una hermosa voz

raven : gracias , pero no me gusta cantar

star :¿ por que no ? es lo mas lindo del mundo

raven : recuerda que estamos en el inframundo

star : si , ¿ estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?

cuando las dos aceleraron a su perro , el comenzó a correr , pero una bola de energía negra lo derriba , starfire y raven caen al suelo , cuando alzan la vista y era sarha , algo ironico que estuviera en el infierno

sarha : vaya , las heroínas no tienen poderes

raven : ¿ como lo sabias ?

star: pero ¿ porque tienes tus poderes ?

sarha : porque estoy muerto , igual que mi hermano , pero el esta en el cielo por su bondad y buenas acciones

raven : no me extraña

sarha : pero con sus vidas volveré a caminar entre los vivos y sin bock en este lugar , no tienen salvación

star : ahi te equivocas , tenemos un arma secreta

raven : ¿ la tenemos ?

sarha : ¿ la tienen ?

star: si , es raven

sarha : ¿ ella ?

raven : ¿ yo ?

star : si , ella te detendra si nos haces daño

sarha : jajaja , no me digas , ella no tiene poderes , no soy tan estupido

star : claro que si , pero no como lo crees , sus poderes especiales

raven : starfire , cierra la boca , aun con nuestros poderes el nos mataría y si morimos en el mundo de los muertos , aparecemos muertas en el mundo de los vivos

star : déjame a mi

sarha : anda ataquen con sus poderes imaginarios

star : raven comienza a cantar

sarha y raven :¿ cantar ?

star: canta ahora

sarha intento crear una enorme bola de energía , cuando raven entono las elevadas notas agudas , sarha sentía que su cabeza explotaba , starfire recordaba que a bock le pasaba lo mismo , el es su hermano gemelo y sufre lo mismo , pero lo que no notaron es que la voz de raven era capaz de levantar a los muertos

raven : starfire , esto es estúpido , no lo detendré cantando

star : solo observa y aprende

cuando raven comenzó a cantar mas fuerte , los muertos comenzaron a salir de la tierra , raven los controlaba con su voz , starfire tenia razón sobre levantar a los muertos

sarha : bueno me harte

el enfurecido mago corre para atacar a las dos titanes , pero raven les ordena a los muerto que lo tengan , cuando los muertos atacaron , no servia de mucho , pero ganarían tiempo , las dos se subieron al perro de tres cabezas , mientras sarha se detuvo a pelear con un montón de muertos

sarha : no escaparan

el mago le lanzo un bola de fuego , pero antes de que impactara en starfire , raven entono las notas y le ordeno a uno de los cadáveres que interceptara la energia

sarha : malditas zorras

las dos se estaban escapando , mientras sarha sentia las mordidas en todo su cuerpo , las almas se unieron al banquete , mientras ellas llevaban las fuentes para hades , pero sarha se libero de la cadena de muertos , el fue volando con gran velocidad para poder alcanzarlas

star : vamos chico , mas rápido

raven : viene por nosotras

star : raven canta

raven comenzó a cantar , mientras las manos de los muertos salían de la tierra para poder agarrar a sarha , el las esquivaba pero lo atrapaban , el cortaba las manos con sus garras , cuando vio que estaban llegando al templo de hades , el les lanza una enorme bola de energía para derribar a la bestia , raven le ordeno a uno de los demonios que enfrentara a sarha , el demonio obedeció la orden , sarha fue atacado por el demonio con un zarpazo , pero sarha lo esquiva y lo mata con sus garras cortando su cuerpo a la mitad

star : vamos chico , rápido , ya casi llegamos

raven : la verdad es que nunca pensé que cantar pudiera ser tan excitante

star: pues sigue cantando para evitar que no vuelvas a sentir esa sensación

raven seguía cantando invocando a los muertos , mientras las dos cabalgaban a toda velocidad para llegar al limite y entrar en presencia de hades para que las protegiera , las dos estarían a salvo con el dios amigo de starfire , el las resguardaría de sarha

continuara...


	22. el secreto del poder infinito

**el secreto del poder infinito **

raven seguía cantando mientras sarha trataba de soltarse de los muertos , pero el avanzaba a pasos agigantados para atrapar a las dos heroínas

sarha : ¡ no podrás cantar para siempre raven !

raven : tal vez lo haga

sarha : cuando te agarre te cortare la garganta

las dos vieron los pilares , starfire le ordeno a su perro de tres cabezas que saltara sobre los pilares , cuando sarha se paro en frete de ellos , los trato de cortar con sus garras , mientras el los volvia polvo , raven le ordeno a su perro demonio que saltara al rio estigia

star : raven , tenemos compania

raven : ya no puedo cantar mas

star : o no tenemos que seguir huyendo

raven : es verdad , los muertos no pueden salir del rio estigia

star : no solo lo decia porque los gatos odian el agua

raven : starfire ...ah olvidalo

las dos lograron llegar a las costas del rio , cuando entraron en el cuenco del averno , ella volvieron ante el dios Hades , cuando entraron , raven agacho la cabeza y miro el suelo , algo muy distinto a lo que hizo stafire

star : hola ¿ como le va ?...

raven : shhh , starfire ¿ quieres que te incineren ?

star : ¿ queremos eso ? , no creo que no

raven : que lista

Hades : bueno , trajeron lo que les pedí

star: si , pero me temo que su perrito esta herido

Hades : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

raven : starfire , ¿ serias tan amable de cerrar la boca ?

star : si vera es que nos topamos con un problema y nosotras ...

Hades : ¡ A CALLAR !

star : oiga , no puede gritarle a la gente

raven : ¿ por que ? ¿ por que te cuesta callarte ?

Hades : tal vez no lo sepas , pero yo gobierno este lugar , aquellos que se oponen a mi dominio les espera un castigo eterno

star : oiga , no me grite , los amigos no hacen eso

raven : adios mundo

cuando Hades se acerco a starfire , el gigante vio como los ojos de starfire tenian brillo propio , algo que el de los muertos no tenian

Hades : ustedes no tienen que estar en este lugar

star : bueno , no lo sabíamos , dígame por donde esta la salida

Hades : muy lista , pero ahora las castigare eternamente

raven : starfire , si morimos en este lugar , solo pido que me resuciten para volver a matarte

star : dejame a mi

raven : ah que basura , has lo que quieras

starfire se acerca al dios del averno , cuando el estaba por desterrarlas a una eternidad de dolor en el infierno starfire hizo lo único que la caracterizaba

Hades : es la hora

star : ¿ entonces ? ¿ nos quedaremos en su reino ?

Hades : ¿ no te molesta ?

star : no , asi podre hablar con usted y le contare las historias de mis amigos en el otro mundo

Hades : ¿ pasar una eternidad con ustedes dos ? , mejor las desterrare de mi reino para siempre

las dos fueron expulsadas del reino de Hades , la idea de starfire sirvió , ¿ quien aguantaría mas de una hora escucharla hablar ? , raven ya tenia experiencia en ese brutal castigo , cuando salieron , vieron una luz que las guiaba en medio de la oscuridad , cuando fueron atacadas por sarha

sarha : estúpidas , son unas estúpidas

raven : oh , no puede ser

star : corre

sarha : no les servirá de nada , yo soy muy poderoso

bock : ¿ estas seguro de eso hermano ?

raven : ¿ bock ? llegaste a tiempo

el mago de blanco quien tenia unas alas de angel , cae a la tierra para pelear contra su hermano , pero el levanta una enorme cortina de humo , el las toma de las manos y salen corriendo

raven : ¿ por que corremos ?

bock : no tengo mucho tiempo , gaste mucho de mi poder al cuidarlas en el reino de Hades

star :¿ donde estabas ? nunca te vi

bock : mira el corte de mi espalda

star : eres el perro de tres cabezas , pero ¿ como ...

raven : es un animago starfire , el puede volverse casi cualquier criatura mitológica

bock : si , leyendo los libros de robin , encontré uno de mitología griega que hablaba del reino de Hades y todo los detalles

los tres corrieron hasta llegar a un campo , mientras sarha volaba para poder matarlos , bock le hizo frente , pero raven y starfire no querian dejarlo

bock : salgan de este lugar , yo peleare con el

raven : no quiero perderte de nuevo

bock : nunca me perdiste , ¿ sabes por que ?

raven : porque

bock : porque yo te amo raven

los dos se besaron , cuando se despegaron , bock empujo a raven y starfire al enorme jardín , ellas dos vieron como bock y sarha peleaban , era una eterna pelea , dos inmortales peleando hasta el fin de los tiempo

raven : no podemos hacer nada , mejor salgamos de este lugar

star : si , mira es un jardín , es hermoso

raven : no , este es el jardín de las hesperides

star : ¿ que son las Hesperides ?

raven : En la mitología griega las Hespérides eran lasninfas que cuidaban un maravilloso jardín en un lejano rincón del occidente, situado cerca de la cordillera del Atlas en el Norte de África al borde del Océano que circundaba el mundo.

star : ahh entiendo , ¿ son malas o buenas ?

raven : no se, pero como están cuidando unas manzanas doradas que dan la inmortalidad , ellas las defenderían de una forma u otra las protegerían

star : bueno , mientras no las molestemos , pero nuestros poderes volvieron

raven : algo mas starfire , pase lo que pase no las mires a los ojos

star :¿ por que no ?

raven : si lo haces , tendrás varias novias para el resto de la eternidad

star : no ,mejor te hare caso

raven : lo peor es que ellas son insaciables , pero usaran engaños para que nos quedemos en este lugar

star : bueno , el jardín es lindo

raven : con esas cosas nos quedaremos en este lugar

las dos avanzaban tratando de no toparse con ninguna ninfa , cuando escucharon la voz de bock , el las estaba siguiendo , el tenia la caja de madera dorada en sus manos

bock : escuchen lo que les digo sin preguntas , esta caja tiene que llegar al cuenco del poder infinito

star :esta bien , ¿ pero que hacemos ?

bock : destruyan el poder infinito , antes de que gock-sarha lo tomo o sera el fin de todo

raven tomo la caja y la abrió , era una gema muy hermosa que brillaba mucho , a raven se le corrompió los ojos y la intento tomas , bock le cerro la caja apretando los dedos de raven

bock : lo siento , pero no tenia opción

raven : ahora entiendo , pero me sentí bien con todo ese poder

bock : bueno , me tengo que ir , procuren que el poder infinito sea destruido

las dos se fueron al centro del jardín guiadas por una gema blanca , ellas las usaban como brújula , las dos llegaron a un lago que tenia un arbol con manzanas doradas , starfire intento tomar una , pero raven usa sus poderes para atrapar a starfire , ella miro los ojos de raven y estaba enojada

raven : te pedí por favor que o toques nada

star: esta bien , pero ¿ por que bock nos pidió que lleváramos esto al ese lugar ?

raven : según algunos escritos , los hombres no pueden pisar esta tierra , solo las mujeres

star: bueno , una pregunta , ¿ por que esas mujeres están ...ya sabes , sin ropa ?

raven : no , son las ninfas , tenemos que salir de...

antes de que se dieran cuenta una de las ninfas estaba detrás de ellas , parecía una mujer común con un vestido griego pelo negro y ojo verdes , raven y starfire evitaron mirar a los ojos de la ninfa

raven : tenemos que salir de este lugar

star : no se tu pero a mi no me gustaría estar con ellas

la ninfa no dijo nada y paso la yema de sus dedos por el mentón de raven , ella hizo que raven levantara la cabeza , pero raven desvió la mirada , mientras starfire trataba de llamar la atención de la ninfa , pero las ninfas parecían mas interesada en raven , de repente aparecieron las del lago , todas comenzaron a acariciar la piel de raven , ella le da ca laca a starfire

raven : starfire ... lleva esa caja al cuenco , antes de que ... bueno ya sabes

star : volveré por ti , pero no puedo salir , nos tienen rodeadas

raven : no , estamos atrapadas

star : ¿ que quieres que crean ?

raven : un grupo de mujeres inmortales solas en este jardín con dos extrañas , no creo que sea nada bueno

continuara...


	23. guardemos el secreto

**guardemos el secreto **

raven y starfire estaban completamente rodeadas por las ninfas del jardín de hesperides con esas ninfas lijuriosas , raven se sentia mas rara que de costumbre , estaban completamente rodeadas de ninfas

raven : ¿ alguna idea ?

star : bueno , a decir verdad no ¿ la voz de sirena no sirve en ellas ?

raven : no , porque solo sirve con los hombres

las ninfas comenzaron a rodear a las dos , mientras las dos se sentian invadidas por esas mujeres milenarias , raven no podia escapara para ningun lado

nayades : no se vallan , seran bienvenidas en nuestro jardin

raven : no gracias , pero tenemos que irnos

hesi : no por favor insistimos

quia : nos sentimos muy solas en este lugar olvidado

star : por favor , tenemos que irnos para salvar al mundo

las dos fueron empujadas al lago suavemente , pero ellas oponían resistencia , las ninfas trataban de convencerlas para que se quedaran , ellas trataban de mirarlas a los ojos

raven : no quiero lastimarlas , déjennos ir

nayades : no no no , hasta que termine el ritual de fertilidad

star: ¿ que quieren de nosotras ?

quia : lo sabran ahora mismo , solo entren en el lago

raven : starfire , hagas lo que hagas no obedezcas la orden

las ninfas las llevaron a la orilla del lago , peor no las metieron , solo comenzaron a acariciar la piel de las dos , raven se sentía febril al tacto de las ninfas , starfire se sentía incomoda , las ninfas jugaban con el pelo de ella , raven apretó la mano de starfire y trato de zafarse , pero las ninfas le acariciaban las piernas y parte del cuerpo , raven comenzó a respirar aceleradamente , mientras las ninfas comenzaron a destituirlas lentamente

raven : starfire , tenemos que salir de este lugar

star : ellas quieren tener algo con nosotras

cuando raven con sus poderes levanta a una de las ninfas , la lanza al lago , starfire le lanza sus rayos para poder salir , las dos salen volando pero era casi imposible escapar de esas ninfas

quia : preparen a las invitadas para el ritual

las dos estaban atadas de pies a cabezas , las dos estaban en ropa interior , cuando las ninfas se les acercaron con mascaras de oro y unas cuchillas de oro

nayades : es hora , les ofreceremos estas vírgenes a la diosa era

star : ella no es virgen

raven : starfire cállate

nayades : ¿ es verdad ? es impura

star : claro , es que yo fui la que nos perdimos en el romance

quia : ella no nos sirven para el sacrificio

nayades : espera , ¿ eres la amante de ella ?

raven : starfire , cierra la boca

star : si , hace años

raven : ¿ por que me molesto ?

las ninfas desataron a las dos , pero cuando llegaron a soltarlas , raven salto y trato de escaparse , cuando starfire tomo la caja , las dos se fueron , pero notaron que su ropa estaba en el templo de era

raven : tenemos problemas

star : bueno , pensemos

raven : ya no me molesto

las dos se fueron pero notaron que no había posibilidad , pero la caja de madera estaba vacía , raven trato de volverse inerte pero no podía dejar que starfire estuviera sola , tenían que recuperar la caja y su ropa

raven : starfire , se que es inutil pedirte esto , pero no quiero que te metas en problemas

star : esta bien , pero date prisa

raven se volvió inerte para cruzar por el templo , pero las ninfas tenían la ropa de raven y starfire , pero cuando ella las miraba de lejos ,cuando ella se acerco lentamente , se escucho el grito de starfire , raven se trato de escapar pero no pudo , las ninfas la atraparon con sus poderes , raven estaba atada de pies a cabeza

raven : ¿ por que ? ¿ por que ?

star : porque nos quieren sacrificar

raven : no me dejaste terminar , ¿ por que no te puedes mantener lejos de problemas ?

star : no tengo idea

las dos estaban atadas de pies a cabeza , pero estaban colgadas boca abajo y de cabeza , raven tenia esa mirada de " voy a matar a starfire " , pero lo que no sabian es que el sacrificio no se llevo a cabo

raven : esta es mi vida , atada contigo en ropa interior , con el mundo a punto de ser destruido y con el poder infinito a punto de caer en malas manos

star : eso es , oigan ninfas , por favor , no abran la caja de madera ,esa dorada que esta en piedra

las ninfas miraron la caja , pero raven trato de persuadir a starfire que no siga , pero cuando las ninfas abrieron la caja , ellas vieron como la joya brillaban , ellas comenzaron a pelear entre ellas para tener la gema , pero una de ellas soltó a las dos para que se unieran a ellas , cuando las ninfas peleaban para tener el poder infinito , raven tomo la caja y la cerro ellas escaparon rápidamente , mientras el brillo de la joya las hipnotizaba

raven: starfire nunca pensé que diría esto pero eres brillante

star : si ,sabia que eso pasaría , pero me alegro que estés bien

las dos se abrazan pero starfire le besaba la cara y la mejilla , cuando raven recibía los besos , bock bajo en forma de humano con sus alas y las vio a las dos en ropa interior y besándose , cuando raven sonreía por los cariños de starfire , ve como bock las miraba

raven : ¡¿bock ?!

bock : ¿ interrumpo algo ?

raven : esto no es lo que parece

star: solo nos desvistieron , intentaron cruzarse con nosotras

bock : aha , este

raven : promete que no viste nada

star : promete que no viste nada

bock : esta bien , esta bien , no le dire a nadie que ustedes se amaron en el paraíso

raven : no fue amor

star: si solo nos besamos

bock : aja ,este , esta bien , salgamos de este lugar , oh esperen

el mago puso sus manos en la frente de las dos , cuando uso sus poderes le devolvió la ropa a cada uno , cuando las dos estaba vestidas , bock las guió por fuera del jardin , ahora solo restaba llegar al cuenco del poder infinito para destruir a gock-sarha

continuara...


	24. el despertar de gock-sarha

**el despertar de gock-sarha  
**

bock , raven y starfire llegaron al cuenco del poder infinito , alli solo restaba a que la alineacion planetaria comenzara para evitar que gock-sarha vuelva del infierno

bock : casi llegamos , ahora terminaremos con todo esto

raven : escucah bock , me puse a pensar ¿ que pasara si destruimos el poder infinito ?

bock : a decir verdad , no se lo que pasara , pero no quiero ver destruida la tierra como mi planeta

raven : tampoco yo , asi que adelante

cuando avnazaron , sarha dejo caer una incubadora de cristal sobre los tres , raven comenzo a usar su magia , bock usaba sus puños y starfire sus rayos , pero ningu no de los tres logro romper el cristal

bock : maldicion , sarha sacame de esta cosa

sarha : no , me temo que no puedo hacer eso , ahora si me disculpan , tengo una bruja que liberar

bock : maldito , cuando salga de este lugar yo ...

sarha : ¿ que vas a hacer ?

star : estamos atrapados como ratas

sarha : no , las ratas no se atrapan tan facil , yo diria como zanahorias

mientras los dos intentaban luchar para escapar , una araña cae sobre el hombro de starfire y ella pego un grito de terror , cuando los dos vieron , el grito de starfire creo una fisura en la camara

bock : ya se como slair de esta cosa , starfire nesecito que grites

star : es que yo solo grito cuando me asusto o veo algo gracioso o lindo

raven : es verdad , pero todo te da gracia

bock : ¿ que fue lo mas lindo o gracioso que viste en tu vida ?

starfire se acerca al oido de bock , mientras el escuchaba atentamente , el acentaba con la cabeza , raven tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso , los dos se pusieron de acuerdo , starfire cerro lo ojos para no ver nada

bock : bueno , tengo la respuesta

raven : no me gusta donde ira esto

bock : descuida ella no se asustara

raven : creo que se lo que haras

bock : bueno , si eh de salvar el mundo , hare lo que sea

raven : lastima que no le agradan los gatitos

bock : es verdad , es verdad

raven : ¿ por que me miras a si ?

cuando bock se acerco a raven , ella retrocedio , mientras starfire cerro los ojos , bock uso su magia para transformar a raven en lo que ella odiaba ser , un conejo blanco , ella se miro las orejas y luego las patas , no podia creerlo

raven : bock , esto no es gracioso

bock : oh starfire , mira

starfire abrio los ojos y dio un grito potente al ver a raven como un conejo , ella la agarro y comenzo a acariciar la cabeza de raven , ella se estaba enojando mas a cada segundo

bock : funciona , la voz irritante de starfire esta quebrando el casco

star : oh , eres tan linda

bock con su dedo indice le lanza un rayo y el pelaje de raven pasa de blanco a rosado , los ojos de starfire se iluminaron , cuando dio el ultimo grito de gusto , el casco se quebro mas , bock con sus puños lo destroza de un golpe

star : oh , raven te vez tan linda y mira tu cola es tan esponjada

raven : deja mi cola en paz

bock : bueno , ahora vamos por mi hermano

raven : ¿ no te olvidas algo ?

bock volvio a poner a raven en su forma humana , pero cuando se toco tenia las orejas de conejo , ella le pidio a bock que deshaga el hechizo y el lo deshizo por completo , cuando logrearon salir , sarha estaba a punto de despertar a gock-sarha

bock : sarha detente

sarha : ¿ como diablos salieron de... bha no importa , sabes llegas demaciado tarde hermano , ahora gock-sarha estara despierta y juntos gobernaremos el universo

bock : sid espiertas a gock-sarha , ella te destruira

sarha : no con el poder infinito

bock : si tratas de despertarla , raven lanzara el poder infinito a la cuenca y dile adios

raven : sabes que lo hare

sarha : jajaja , no me hagas reir , no puedes destruir el poder infinito

star : ¿ por que no ?

bock : porque es infinito

sarha : ademas porque ald estruir el poder infinito , destruirias el universo entero , asi que al destruir el infinito , destruirias toda la existencia

bock : el bastardo tiene razon

sarha : gracias , a si que decide ¿ gock-sarha despierta ? o ¿ el universo se destruye ?

raven : es un maldito , de las dos formas perderemos

star : entonces ¿ que tenemos que perder ?

bock : ¿ a que te refieres ?

star : el circulo continuo es infinito

raven : ¿ te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza ?

star : no no , miren , el circulo es un eje infinito , nunca se corta , pero si una energia desvia esa linea , el circulo no es mas circulo se forma otra figura

raven : ¿ de donde sacaste eso ?

star : de este libro

raven : ¿ " las aventuras del marinerito " ? es un libro para colorear

bock : ¿ basaste una teoria universal transdimensional en un libro para niños ? dice que es d años

raven : bueno , nunca pense que diria esto , pero starfire puede que tenga razon , digo ,d esde que empezamos este viaje siempre a tenido razon

bock : creo que es mejor en el mundo de los muertos , ¿ y si la dejamos en el cielo de los muertos ?

star : ja , raven no me dejaria sola en este lugar ¿ verdad raven ?...¿ raven ?

raven : lo estoy pensando

star :¡ raven !

raven : es parte del paquete , ademas se lo prometiste a robin

bock : es verdad le dije que volveria sana y salva

sarha : bueno si las tres comadritas terminaron de chismear ...a pelear

los dos hermanos se nfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo , pero cuando estaban peleando , raven ve el altar de gock-sarha , cuando ella intenta sellar la camara con sus poderes , starfire ayudaba en la pelea contra sarha , cuando los dos le lanzaron un puñetazo a sarha , el atravieza las paredes del cuenco

bock : tienes un buen derechazo

star : gracias tu tambien , tendriamos que tener un encuentro alguna vez

bock : mis poderes son solo para estas ocaciones

raven : oigan , ¿ pueden ayudarme ?

bock y star : lo siento

los dos bajaron , mientras starfire usaba su fuerza sobrehumana para mantener cerrado el sarcofago , bock y raven intentaba ponerle proteccion al sello , pero sahra no dejaria que interrumpan sus planes

sarha : jajaja , es mi turno

bock : yo peleare con mi hermano , raven y starfire , este sarcofago no debe abrirse

los dos magos comenzaron a pelear , mientras raven y starfire mantenian el sarcofago cerrado , pero cuando bock esquiva un ataque de su hermano , golpea contra la cara de starfire , ella con el corte de la mejilla , sin saberlo , la sangre de ella cae en la cara de gock-sarha , quien abre los ojos al oler sangre fresca

gock : estoy viva

la malvada bruja hizo volar el sarcofago en cientos de pedazos , mientras trataba de entender quien era su enemigo y quien su aliado , sarha bajo rapidamente para recibirla

sarha : por fin , despues de 1000 años de busqueda estas en mi presencia

gock : sarha , me has servido bien ... bock hola hijo mio

raven : ¿ te dijo hijo ?

star : ¿ es tu madre ?

bock : no , gock-sarha es mi madre

continuara...


	25. lagrimas de sangre

**lagrimas de sangre  
**

con gock-sarha despierto , el futuro de la tierra se tendria que decidir , ahora los tres estaban pendidos de la soga , para evitar una catastrofe se tenfdria que tomar medidas extremas

gock : bock , mi muchacho ¿ no vas a abrazar a tu madre ?

bock : no eres mi madre , mi madre murio hace tiempo , al menos su corazon y su alma

sarha : por fin , ahora con el poder infinito gobernare el universo

gock : no pudiste contra tu hermano , mucho menos podras con el universo

sarha : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

gock : me despertaste porque no podias pelear tu solo contra tu hermano

sarha : te desperte porque nesecitaba sirvientes

bock : raven , tenemos una oportunidad , si logramos encerrar a los dos en el infierno , podremos mantenerlos encerrados en el infierno

raven : ¿ como lo haremos ?

bock : tu te encargaras de eso , starfire nesecito que pelees conmigo

star : hecho , nesecitamos hacer tiempo

mientras los dos discutian , sarha se harto y elevo sus poderes al maximo para destruir a gock-sarha y eliminar su vida

sarha : maldita , desearas no haber vuelto de la muerte

gock : siempre fuiste debil , por eso preferia a tu hermano , pero el estaba del lado de su padre

sarha : insolente

el enojado mago ataca a su madre con todo su poder , pero ella lo esquiva y salta detras de el , cuando sarha se da cuenta , gock lo apuñala en el centro del pecho con sus garras , los demas ven como gock mataba a su hijo con facilidad , bock estaba sorprendido con la facilidad y la crueldad de matar de su madre

gock : bueno mi hijo solo uqedamos tu y yo

bock : si pero solo quedara uno de pie

gock : ¿ por que no quieres estar con tu madre ? somos una familia

bock : mi familia esta en la tierra , raven es mi verdadera familia

gock : ya veo , asi que has decidido morir , bueno terminaremos de resolver lo que empezamos hace 5000 años

la malbada bruja ataca a bock con toda su furia , bock bloquea el puño y trata de golpearla con otro puño , pero ella lo esquiva y starfire la ataca por la espalda , mientras tanto raven trataba de concentrar todo su poder en abrir un portal solo para que pasen ellos , mientra bock peleaba contra su madre , starfire le lanzaba rayos a la espalda

gock : malditos , los matare a todos

star: ¿ como puedes hacerle eso a tu hijo ? que mala madre eres

gock : auch , eso me ofende

bock : deja de decir estupideces , eres basura

gock : insolente , te di una oportunidad para gobernar junto a tu madre , pero la desperdiciaste y me desafiaste

star :¿ por que hace esto ?

gock : porque hace mas de 5000 años , una joya cayo en el centro de mi planeta nativo ahora destruido gracias a dedos de manteca ( mirando a bock ) , pero antes de eso , el poder parecia no tener fin , ese poder me concederia todos los deseos , pero mi esposo decia que deberiamos destruirlo , que mi magia era muy buena y no nesecitaba mas poder

bock : la magia es magia , no es un juego

gock : como les decia , ese poder tenia la capacidad peligrosa de corromper a quien lo tocara , solo un verdadero mago de alma noble y pura podia purificarlo , pero ¿ a que precio ? , los sabios predijeron que un guerrero , derrotaria al demonio para evitar que se apderara del universo , describieron un manto blanco en medio de un llano oscuro ¿ quien crees que fue elegido ?

star : ¿fue bock ?

gock : no , fui yo , yo era el guardian del poder infinito , la original , pero era una tarea peligrosa , tenia que enfrentar grandes peligros , mi sposo insistio en acompañarnos , pero mis hijos mostraron determinacion , en su primera vida , bock demostro tener poderes superiores a los mios , los sabios dijeron que el era mejor que yo , ¿ como es posible ? un niño de 5 años mejor que su madre , una mujer que soporto grades cargos para evitar que su magia se deteriorara , solo restaba una cosa que hacer

bock : si , intentaste matarme

gock : es verdad , pero tu padre intento detenerme , asi fue como corrompi a tu hermano , con la gema del pode infinito , tu padre por otra parte lucho contra mi , pero el muy estupido se nego a matar a su propia esposa , la chica que amaba desde joven , esa mujer d ebelleza increible , pero todo tiene un costo

bock : si , vendiste tu alma al diablo y te arrancaste el corazon para evitar sentir piedad o misericordia

gock : algo que no has experimentado hijo mio

bock : se lo que es destruir un planeta entero , pero yo pienso que no tiene que acabar a si , te dare una oportunidad , si te arrepiente ahora te librare de esta maldicion y seras juzgada justamente

gock : si creo que podria volver a ser una bruja , pasar tiempo en un jardin con la novia de mi hijo , jugar con mis nietos y ser un modelo a seguir para ellos

bock : si estas dispuesta a aceptarlo , puesdes lograrlo

gock : ni de broma , ahora resolveremos este problema que hay desde que naciste

bock : entonces ¡ LO RESOLVEREMOS AHORA MISMO !

el enojado mago se lanza con todo su pdoer al atacar a su madre , el le da un puño a la cara y un rodillazo a la cintura , cuando gock reacciona lo golpea con un rodillazo al estomago y trata de romperle el cuello , bock le da un codazo en el estomago , cuando se da vuelta la toma de la cara y le da varios puñetazos en la cara , gock crea un campo de fuerza y bock sale volando

gock : te has vuelto fuerte hijo mio , ahora ¿ que tal si peleas de verdad ?

bock : sabes , lo misto te iba a decir

los dos se enfrenaton con sus poderes gock toma a bock del cuello y lo lanza contra las piedras , mientras ella avanzaba , bock retrocedia haciendo piruetas , cuando ella se acerca , bock con sus pies la golpea en el estomago y ella le da un puñetazo en la cara

bock : eres mas fuerte

gock : sabes , tienes mas fuerza que antes y tu corazon me enogullece que sea tanfrio y duro como para atacar a tu propia madre

bock : mi madre esta muerta , tu solo eres la carne de los pudridos gusanos

gock : lamentaras haber dicho eso bastardo

los dos chocaron sus puños , mientras resistian , se notaba que sus poderes estaban igualados , pero la joya comenzo a brillar con un color rojo y negro , gock-sarha se hacia mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba al pdoer infinito

raven : bock , atrapala

bock atrapa en su mano el poder infinito para usarlo , pero la caja estaba cerrado , gock-sarha lo golpea y ella atrapa la caja , cuando la abre , vio la joya

gock : por fin , el poder infinito es mio...es...es... es solo una piedra brillante

bock : acertaste , no lo entiendes verdad

gock : ¿ que le hiciste a la magia de la gema ?

bock : nada , proque nunca hubo un poder infinito , el verdadero pdoer infinito se encuentra en la fuerza de voluntad y en la magia que te rodea , la belleza de los colores y los sonidos , las personas que te aman , eso es el verdadero pdoer infinito

gock : entonces ¿ espere mas de 5000 años por una gema inutil ?

bock : correcto , ves solo eres basura

gock-sarha apreto la gema que se partio en cientos de pedasitos , cuando raven abrio el portal , los tres cruzaron dejando a gock-sarha en el infierno del cual no debio volver

continuara...


	26. el descanso de los titanes

**el descanzo de los titanes  
**

con gock-sarha en el infierno , los tres entraron al portal ahora solo les restaba ir a casa , pero gock-sarha los seguia , raven miro para atrás y gock-sarha los atacaba con bolas de fuego del infierno , starfire tomo las manos de raven para usar su hiper vuelo , pero ella se negó a dejar a bock de nuevo

raven : no dejare a bock de nuevo

bock : salgan mientras aun tienen oportunidad

star : no , tenemos que salir los tres

bock : yo peleare , ustedes sigan sin mi

raven : no te dejaremos

las dos tomaron a bock de cada mano , cuando starfire usa su hiper vuelo , dejaron a gock-sarha muy atrás , no había nada en el universo mas rápido que el hiper vuelo de starfire , cuando bock le lanzo una bola de energía a su madre , ella cayo , los tres vieron como el portal llegaba a su fin , starfire utilizo el resto de su poder para cruzar el portal , bock uso su poder para poder salir del infierno

bock : kan-ki-ha

los tres cruzaron el portal , pero cuando cayeron en la torre de los titanes , starfire cayo en los brazos de robin cuando se abrio el portal en el techo , cuando cayo bock , raven cayo sobre el , ella cayo sentada sobre el cuerpo de bock , cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos , ellos miraron a robin quien estaba de brazos cruzados

robin : ¿ les molestaría hacer lo suyo en privado ?

bock : lo siento , pero no puedo quedarme

cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , todos se acercaron a bock , el estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos de siempre , cuando ellos vieron que tenia alas se extrañaron

robin : ¿ por que las alas ?

bock : me temo que estoy muerto , eso explica mis alas , la aurora y que no tengo sombra

cb : lastima , ¿ cuanto tiempo te queda en el mundo de los vivos ?

bock : como unos tres días que ironía , el fin de mi carrera y yo les di tres días para mi muerte

robin : ¿ tres dias ? , lastima que no te puedas quedar mas tiempo

bock : a mi me gustaría poder tener mas tiempo para vivir en mi casa , con mi familia

robin : siempre seremos tu familia , eso es un lazo que no se corta

cuando los raven y starfire les contaron a los demas la aventura que vivieron , robin tomo la caja que tenia el poder infinito , solo quedaba responder las preguntas de raven y starfire

raven : entonces ¿ no existe el poder infinito ?

bock : si existe , es el poder de la fuerza de voluntad , los humanos son fuertes por que pueden pelear por lo suyo , eso los hace fuertes y unos dignos guerreros

star : ¿ cuando te diste cuenta que que no existía el poder infinito ?

bock : cuando abrí la caja y leí el pergamino que decía lo de la fuerza de voluntad , ese mensaje fue tan claro , pero me temo que es la verdad

robin : wow , nunca pense que tuvieran tantas aventuras

bock : si , especialmente lo del jardin ..

cybord : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

raven : no nada , es que solo tuvimos un tropiezo en el reino de Hades

la chica gótica omitió la vergonzosa aventura que tenia con starfire para dejarlo en secreto entre los tres titanes , ella se sentía avergonzada por lo que paso entre ellas dos

bock : bueno , solo me quedan tres días , se que lo que digo va en contra de todo , peor ¿ no tendríamos que celebrar esto ?

los titanes arrasaron con la torre para empezar la fiesta , bock se sentía raro al compartir con ellos algo que no tenia el mas mínimo interés , raven se acerco a el para poder hablar con la verdad

raven : sabes bock , te extrañe mucho

bock : si yo también , ahora que gock-sarha esta en el otro mundo , no tenemos que preocuparnos

raven : si es verdad , pero tu te iras

bock : es lo malo de defender el universo , pero ten en cuenta , que podre visitarte

raven : yo querría que te quedaras con nosotros , es que me siento sola

bock : jamas estarás sola , porque yo estaré a tu lado , lastima que no podre pisar el mundo de los vivos

raven : entonces aprovechemos

bock : ¿ que dices ?

raven :espera hasta la noche y lo sabrás

la joven se fue mientras dejo a bock intrigado ella se da vuelta y le guiña el ojo a bock , el sabia que ella tenia algo planeado , cuando starfire se acerco a los titanes después de hablar con ellos tomaron la decisión de ir a la playa

star : raven , ve por tu traje de baño , iremos a la playa

raven : no me pondre traje de baño

star: que lastima , bock si quiere ir , ¿ temes que el te vea en traje de baño ? o ¿ no quieres ver a bock con una ropa de playa ?

raven : creo que si ire

cuando los titanes salieron de día de playa , ellos llevaban sombrillas , una canasta con el almuerzo y varias mantas para la arena , robin tenia el pantalón azul hasta las rodillas y unos anteojos de sol , los demás estaban listo para el voleibol en la playa

robin : bock ¿ juegas uno ?

bock : nunca jugué

robin le explico como era el juego , cuando el se levanto , se notaba que tenia el torso al descubierto , el se saco la capucha y las mujeres de la playa lo vieron caminar descalzo con un pantalón negro hasta las rodillas , el sol le reflejaba el torso medio pálido por las peleas de siglos pasados

robin : bueno bock , nosotros contra chico bestia y cybord

los cuatro se pusieron a jugar , cuando bock parecía mas rápido que antes , nadie noto las señales de la muerte del guerrero , cuando ellos le ganaron a cybord y chico bestia , starfire les llamo la atención , cuando bock vio a raven con una bikini negra , ella estaba muy sonrojada al ver a bock como una persona normal

bock : wow , este , me parece que te ves muy bonita

raven : ¿ quieres ir a pasear conmigo a un lugar mas ...privado ?

bock : claro , ahora vuelvo

los dos se perdieron en medio de la arena , para estar mas solos , starfire miro como raven se dio vuelta y le hizo seña de gracias , ahora solo tenia que terminar con lo que empezaron en el cuarto de raven , quizás esta vez ella pueda tener la oportunidad de amar a bock , el planeaba tener intimidad con ella antes de irse , pero solo tenían tres días para disfrutar , después de esos días , todo volvería a ser como antes

continuara...


	27. la marca del destino I ( el futuro )

**la marca del destino parte I (el futuro )**

con la idea de pasar mas tiempo con bock , raven tenia un as bajo la manga , ella haria que ese tiempos ea inolvidable , cuando los dos se separaron del grupo , raven tendió una manta en la arena , ella aun con el sombrero y los anteojos , pudo notar la mirada de bock , quien la miraba de arriba a bajo

raven : oye bock , mis piernas y mi cuerpo están bien , te agradecería que me miraras a los ojos

bock : no se , la vista es tentadora

raven : ¿ tentadora ? explícate

bock : sabes de lo que hablo

cuando los dos se sentaron , notaron que la brisa soplaba , bock abrió la sombrilla y raven se sentó junto a el , cuando ella se queria poner los anteojos , bock con sus manos se lo saco lentamente

raven : tendrias que relajarte un poco , estas en la playa

bock : sabes , eh pensado que no tenemos que perder tiempo

raven : si , lamento que te vayas , pero ¿ podras volver algun dia ?

bock : eso espero , pero algo es seguro , mañana no nos olvidaremos de lo que paso jamas

los dos se abrazaron y besaron hasta llegada la tarde , esa mismo noche estaban todos reunidos , cuando llego la hora , chico bestia llego con una película , el planeaba asustar a sus amigos starfire tenia un enorme plato de gusanos de goma , robin quien siempre cargaba los pies en la mesita de la sala , bock quien estaba sentado parecía dormido pero sin estarlo y raven quien seguía leyendo un libro , pero no contaba con algo

cb : bueno amigos , tenemos la oportunidad de ver una película que hace que nuestras peores cosas aparezcan de la nada

robin : quizás ,eso mismo dijiste de los guardianes del infierno pero no hizo nada mas que fastidiarnos

cyborg : si , tienes un gusto raro para las películas de terror , ademas hoy es viernes , tiene que ser algo bueno

robin : oye , dice que es para mayores de 21 años

star : ninguno de nosotros tiene esa edad

bock : no hablen por mi

robin : nadie va a ver esta película

bock : es verdad , ustedes son muy jóvenes

robin : oye ¿ que tratas de decir ?

bock : el tipo de 5000 años de edad dice que se vallan a dormir

cb : pero yo ...

bock : a dormir

cb : bueno ya me voy

robin : ven aca y pon la película , bock solo bromeaba

el chico bestia pone la película para cuando las luces se apagaron todos miraron en silencio , pero bock no se impresionaba con nada de lo que ellos veían

bock : que fraude

cb : ¿ no te asusto ?

bock : claro que no , eso no es nada para mi ,¿ quieren asustarse de verdad ?

robin : ¿ de que se trata ?

bock : miren esto , dame esa película

cb : huy esto se pone bueno

bock tomo la película con sus manos y la hechiza para poder tener recuerdos de varias criaturas de ultratumba , cuando el entrega la película a chico bestia , el la pone y se sienta , en ese momento las luces se apagan , todos miraron y bock tenia una risa maligna en su cara

cb : ¿ que es eso ?

bock : esto mis amigos , son una de las grandes batallas de con-kaba , es hora de que se asusten de verdad

la pelicula paso y todos miraron asustados , el primero en sentir el miedo fue chico bestia , quien se tapaba los ojos , para poder evitar ver , starfire se escondió detrás de robin y se tapo la cara con su capa , robin y cybord miraban con terror como las escenas pasaban , la única que parecía estar interesada en ella era raven , cuando las luces se prendieron , bock creo un trueno con sus poderes y los titanes saltaron del susto , raven tenia el ultimo pedazo de pizza , cuando termino , ella se limpio la boca con una servilleta

star : ¿ ya termino ?

robin : wow , tantos demonios

cybord : tantos fantasmas

cb : tanta carnicería , saben , me duele el estomago

raven : una obra maestra , eso se merece un oscar

cb : amigo ¿ que era eso ?

bock : era la mas grande carnicería de todos los siglos , una batalla que decidiría el destino de un planeta

raven : bueno , esa película me gusto

bock : bueno , ahora traten de dormir ...si pueden

los titanes se retiraron a descansar , cuando ellos se retiraron a dormir , casi todos tuvieron pesadillas , raven y bock eran los únicos que estaban dormidos plácidamente , raven cada dos minutos tenia que desviar la mano de bock que se le " escapaba " , cuando el estaba dormido , el acento su cabeza entre los senos de raven , ella le acomodaba la cabeza

raven : esto parece un sueño

cuando bock comenzó a tener una premonición del futuro , cuando el estaba dormido , vio las marcas que parecían huellas de tigre en sus manos , comenzaron a brillar de un color negro , esas marcas lanzaba una especie de humo negro , cuando el vio que el cuarto de raven estaba envuelto con una especie de llamarada negra , raven parecía volverse cada vez mas vieja , bock intento toma su bastón pero no estaba , cuando vio la figura de gock-sarha en medio del infierno

bock : no , tu estas en el infierno

gock : es verdad , como no puedo salir del infierno , traeré el infierno a la tierra

bock : no , no puedes hacer eso

gock : si , puedo y eso es lo que haré

bock : no lo permitiré

gock : a medida que ella se debilita , yo me hago mas fuerte

cuando bock despertó , la pesadilla había terminado , pero la premonición era verdad , cuando raven despertó , ella vio las marcas de sus manos , los dos tenian las marcas del destino , ahora solo tenían que esperar para terminar con todo , raven tenia las marcas de su padre y bock las marcas de su madre

continuara...


	28. la marca del destino II (la perdicion )

**la marca del destino parte II (la perdición )**

con las marcas en sus manos , raven miro las marcas de bock , el miro las marcas de raven de bock , ellos tenian las marcas del fin del mundo , el solo se puso unos guantes blancos y raven trato de esconderlas

raven : bock ...

bock : no raven , no hay nada de que hablar

raven : estamos sellados , gock-sarha cruzara en cualquier momento

bock : lo se , pero no la dejare

raven : sabes que estoy de tu lado

bock : es todo lo que necesito de ti

cuando ellos se levantaron , bock tenia algo en mente para despedirse de sus amigos , el junto a raven tratarían de dar a sus amigos , un adiós que les ayudaría a aligerar la carga

robin : muchachos , ¿ prepararon el desayuno ?

bock : si , estuve estudiando este libro que me indicaba como se hace la comida de los terrícolas y a decir verdad no es difícil

cb : tal vez le enseñes a cocinar a starfire

star : oye , mi comida no es tan mala

cuando todos se sentaron , vieron los platos que bock les había hecho , con la ayuda de raven , el tenia esa mirada de preocupación , cuando robin les pregunto si pasaba algo , ellos negaron con la cabeza

star : la comida estaba rica , gracias

bock : no es necesario que agradezcan

raven : bueno es sábado , ¿ que hacemos ahora ?

robin : bueno ¿ podemos salir a caminar un rato ?

star: si , pero antes iré por mi canasta

cybord : no iremos a un día de campo

bock : deja que lo haga , si así esta feliz

robin : ¿ pasa algo que no sabemos ?

bock : no

raven : para nada

los titanes decidieron pasar la mañana caminando por el bosque , pero cuando llegaron a su día de campo , bock era el único que no se sentía animado , a excepción de raven quien siempre estaba seria en los viajes del grupo , cuando se sentaron a almorzar , bock estaba sentado en la copa de los arboles mirando el cielo , como si estuviera buscando algo

robin : bock , tenemos que hablar

bock : este planeta es especial sabes

robin : escucha , eh tolerado que no quieras hablar con nosotros de ciertos temas , pero necesito saber ¿ que esta pasando ?

bock : no se de que estas hablando

robin : no soy estúpido sabes , el desayuno , te relacionas con el grupo , quieres que salgamos a caminar , a un día de campo ¿ que te pasa ?

bock : nada

robin : este no eres tu mismo , es solo una versión que trata de callar algo que va a pasar ,¿ es con gock-sarha verdad ?

bock : mi madre esta muerta , no te preocupes

robin : ah , entonces me alegro , porque esta noche abra un eclipse de luna , espero que te guste

bock : ¡ esta noche ! ¡¿ estas seguro ?!

cuando cayo la noche , todos ellos estaban listos para ver el eclipse lunar , pero bock tomo su bastón y abrió un agujero a otro mundo , los demás titanes lo vieron pero el no parecía ser el mismo

bock : crucen ahora

robin : ¿ que demonios pasa ?

bock : ¡ salgan de este planeta ahora mismo !

cuando ellos vieron que las marcas en la cara de bock comenzaron a brillar de un tono negro , el dejo al descubierto sus manos , de las palmas se caía la sangre negra , ellos sabían que algo escondía , cuando ellos se acercaron y la luna estuvo en eclipse total , los poderes de bock se salieron de control , el alma de gock-sarha se apodero del cuerpo de su hijo , sus poderes le pertenencia a ella

gock : por fin , los poderes de mi hijo son mios

raven : bock , no , esto no es verdad

gock : si , ahora hijo mio , destruye a tus amigos

bock ataco a los titanes , pero ellos no le querían hacer daño , los poderes de el superaban a todos ellos , incluso raven lo ataco con todo pero aun a si fue inútil , los dos estaban frente a frente , ella recibió un brutal castigo

gock : ahora hijo mio mata a la hija de trigon

raven : bock ,se que puedes escucharme , no lo hagas

gock : yo te controlo , te ordeno que destruyas a raven , ¡ ahora!

bock preparo sus garras y las junto , mientras viea a raven a los ojos , ella estaba muy lastimada por los golpes recibidos , los ojos de bock eran negros como la noche , raven derramaba lagrimas y bock bajo las garras , pero el poder de gock-sarha lo tenia controlado , bock soltó a raven y con sus propias garras se auto-mutilo , el se corto las venas con sus garras

gock : eres un tonto

bock : no , esto no terminara así

el poderoso mago , soltó a raven y se elevo por el cielo , mientras gock-sarha volvía todo un terreno de ultra tumba , los poderes de bock se salieron de limite , el decide auto destruirse a si mismo para no poder causar mas daño a nadie , cuando la onda de energía corrupta choca contra la tierra , los cielos se oscurecen , las personas mutan en horribles demonios sedientos de sangre

robin : raven ¿ que paso con bock ?

raven : el no pudo hacernos daño y se suicido para evitar la destrucción del planeta

star : no,no,no

cb : no , no... no nos pongamos a si , el ...el es un inmortal , pu...puede volver de la muerte ¿ verdad ? ¿ verdad ?

gock : me temo que esta ves su querido amigo no volverá de la muerte

cuando los titanes vieron que esa mujer de aspecto demoníaco se acercaba , ella tenia la misma mirada de odio y rabia que bock , pero las energías de ellas eran demoníacas , los titanes se prepararon , pero era tarde , el reinado de terror de gock-sarha había empezado , las personas habían mutados en almas en pena , los cielos negros y los mares rojos , los titanes eran los únicos que parecían ser inmunes al poder corrupto de gock-sarha

gock : uhm . ¿ que raro ? ustedes parecen ser inmune a mis poderes corruptos ¿ por que ?

raven : porque cuando fuimos a su planeta , bock nos dio parte de si magia y nunca nos las quito

gock : ya veo , el lo protegio del viaje , pero me temo que ahora no les servira de nada , sin el ustedes estan perdidos , pero como soy tan generosa les dare una oportunidad para rendirse y servirme eternamente

robin : tengo una idea mejor , titanes ataquen

los titanes atacaron a gock-sarha , el primero fue robin , pero ella le detiene la patada y lo lanza al suelo , luego cybord y chico bestia la atacaron , pero ella con sus piernas las separa y le da una patada a cada uno , starfire la comienza a golpear con los puños , pero no le hacian nada , ella le da un rodillazo en el estomago y un canto de mano en la nuca

raven : azarath metrion zinthos

la joven de aspecto gótico le da un golpe certero , pero gock-sarha lo resiste , ella le lanza sus poderes que golpea a raven , los titanes estaban muy lastimado y gock-sarha no había hecho nada de esfuerzo , los titanes se tomaron de las manos dejando a raven en el centro , ellos cerraron los ojos para un ultimo ataque

raven : kan-ki-ha

de los ojos de raven salio un rayo de energía cósmica blanca , la cual golpea a gock-sarha en el pecho y le quema parte del cuerpo , ellos cayeron de rodillas ante gock-sarah , cuando ella se levanto , miro a los titanes , ella toma a raven del cuello pero no podían defenderse

gock : admítelo , ya perdiste , hace años sin el no me abrías derrotado

raven : eres un demonio

gock : te dire un secreto , yo le ordene a trigon que dejara descendencia , pero las mujeres al enterarse que estaban embarazadas de un demonio transdimencional , ¿ sabes que hicieron ? se suicidaron o algunas mataron a sus hijos recién nacidos , pero hubo una mujer piadosa que decidio tener a su hijo , luego ella nacio , una niña hermosa de piel gris y los ojos de su madre

raven : deja de decir mentiras

gock : yo también soy madre , bueno lo era , pero me temo que ella nunca te quiso , se lo que es tener a un hijo débil , es por eso que lo asesine

raven : ¡ cállate !

gock-sarha vio como raven liberaba toda su furia , ella salto hacia atrás y con sus poderes ataco a raven , ella resistía muy bien , pero no soporto mucho mas , un golpe certero en el pecho la dejo sin aire

gock : ja , lo ves , solo eres basura

cuando ella estaba por matar a raven , los titanes la atacaron de nuevo , robin le lanzo varias bombas , starfire uso sus rayos y cybord su caños , ella creo un campo de fuerza y arraso con todo dejando un cráter en la tierra de la ciudad , raven tenia la sangre de su tercer ojo en la cara , con los labios rotos y muchos rasguños , era la única que seguía de pie

gock : eres muy resistente , bock te entreno bien

raven : por la muerte de bock , te juro que te derrotare

gock : entonces terminemos con esto

continuara...


	29. la marca del destino III ( la salvacion)

**la marca del destino parte III (la salvacion )**

raven habia desafiado a una pelea final a gock-sarha , las dos se disputarian el destino de la humanidad , cuando la pelea comenzo , raven intento atacar a gock-sarha con varios objetos que se rompieron en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño

gock : ¿ de verdad crees que esos ataques van a lastimarme ?

raven : eres ...eres un monstruo

gock : hasta que lo notaste

la bruja toma a raven del cuello y la arroja al suelo , cuando ella trata de levantarse , gock la toma con sus poderes y la plancha en la pared , raven estaba inmovilizada por los poderes de aquella bruja

gock : te confesare algo , siempre quice una hija , una hija fuerte , pero desgraciadamente el destino le gusta jugar con nuestros planes ¿ que dices ? si te unes a mi , podras tener todo lo que quieras y destruir a quien quieras

raven : ¡ estas enferma !

gock : insolente

la bruja abofetea a raven varias veces , pero ella no se rendia , cuando la suelta , gock le da una patada que hace que el cuerpo de raven atraviese las ventanas de los edificios , ella estaba con grandes heridas , pero seguia de pie , la mujer demonio usa sus poderes para manipular su cuerpo y estrella su cuerpo contra todo lo que veia , el cuerpo de raven es golpeado contra todo tipo de escombro

raven : bock ...¿ donde estas ?

gock : deja de pensar en tu novio muerto , el no volvera ...jamas

_mientras tanto..._

en un jardin con pasto verde , flores de colores , una mujer que las regaba paso y vio a un hombre de tunica blanca casi muerto , la mujer se acerca y ve que el estaba desmallado producto de una batalla , la misteriosa mujer se arrodilla frente a el y pone su cabeza en sus piernas , cuando el trataba de despertar , ella le da para que beba un poco de agua , cuando despierta lentamente , ve a la mujer con una capa blanca , ella tenia el pelo largo y los labios pintados , pero mas aun uno ojos hermosos

bock : ¿ donde...donde estoy ?

arella : descuida joven ,e stas en un lugar seguro , bienvenido a mi jardin

bock : ¿ quien es usted ?

arelle : soy arella , ¿ quien eres tu ?

bock : soy bock-sarha , ¿ como llegue a este lugar ?

arella : mhn , no tengo idea , yo solo estaba caminando y te vi tirado , ¿ dificil pelea ?

bock : a decir verdad , no recuerdo nada de lo que paso

arella puso su mano derecha en la frente de bock , el vio a esa mujer que le resultaba extrañamente familiar

bock : disculpe señorita

arella : por favor , solo llamame arella , no tienes que ser tan formal

bock : ¿ nos conocemos usted y yo ?

arella : a decir verdad , es la primera vez que te veo , pero si gustas nos podemos conocer mejor

bock : usted es una maga de las centinelas de azar ¿ verdad ?

arella : si y dedusco por tu tunica blanca y tu baston que posees unos pdoeres inimaginables

bock : ¿ por que lo dice ?

arella : muchacho , en nuestro planeta , solo los magos de gran nivel de pelea pueden vestirse de blanco o a menos que seas un guerrero de la estirpe legendaria

bock : lo dudo

arelle : sabes , eres muy joven para ser un guerrero de una estirpe legendaria

bock : gracias , supongo

arella :¿ una taza de te ?

bock : creo que si , a decir verdad , estoy muy...

arella : estas muy lastimado , mejor deja que te cure esas heridas o de lo contrario no la contaras

la mujer llevo a bock adentro , cuando el vio los ojos de arella , se le hacian estrañamente familiar , pero no sabia de donde los conocia a esos ojos , arella le saco la tunica a bock y vio que el cuerpo de aquel joven estaba muy lastimado , pero las marcas de su cuerpo correspondian a los guardianes

arella : eres un guardian , que honor tener a uno en mi presencia

bock : descuide , no tendria importancia que sea un guardian

arella : sabes , a decir verdad me gusta tener compania , estoy bastante sola ultimamente

bock : lo siento , pero una mujer tan bonita como usted de seguro encontrara a alguien

arella : ¿ te paresco bonita ?

bock : pues a decir verdad si ...es solo que ... preciento que nos vimos antes

arella : deja que te ayude con esas heridas

bock : no se moleste , yo puedo solo

arella : suenas como mi hija raven

bock : ¿ que fue lo que dijo ?

arella : dije que suenas como mi hija raven , ella cree que debe hacer todo sola

bock : ¿ donde escuche ese nombre ? ¿ raven ? ¿ raven ? ¡ raven ! , ahora lo recuerdo

arella: ¿ que sucede ?

bock : tengo que irme

el mago sale corriendo con su tunica y su baston en la mano , cuando arella lo toma del brazo , le entrega una caja de madera dorada con bordes negro , ella lo encontro junto al cuerpo de bock

bock : ¿ que es esto ?

arella : lo encontre junto a ti ¿ significa algo ?

bock : puede ser

arella : lastima que tengas que irte

bock : tengo halgo que hacer , pero prometo venir a verte

arella : te estare esperando

la mujer toma a bock de la cara y le besa la frente , el se termina de poner su tunica y envuelve su cuerpo en llamas , el se prepara para partir a la tierra para terminar con gock-sarha

bock : adios , gracias por todo , kan-ki-ha

el joven abre un portal a la tierra y vuela a toda velocidad mientras habria la caja de madera , el se sorprende al ver que tenia adentro

bock : amigos resistan un poco mas

mientras bock volaba a la tierra atraves de un portal , raven estaba peleando contra gock-sarha , ella recibia golpes monstruosos en la cara y el cuerpo , cuando la bruja la arroja contra los escombros , ella se pone de pie y gock-sarha le da un gancho en el estomago dejando a raven de rodillas , ella comenzo a tocer escupitajos con sangre , gock la toma del cuello y con una lengua de serpiente le lame la sangre de la cara

gock : hmh , sangre pura y virgen , seras un buen sacrificio de sangre

raven trato d eliberarse pero no podia , cuando ella le trata de dar un rodillazo a la cara , gock le frena el ataque y la mira de nuevo a los ojos , raven tenia la cara literamente bañada de sangre

gock : eso te costara una costilla

la bruja preciona con el pulgar sobre la costilla derecha de raven y ella lanza gritos de dolor que gock-sarha disfrutaba en hacerla sufrir

gock : descuida , te mandare con mi hijo al otro mundo

cuando raven cerro los ojos para cçno ver el fracaso , los titanes estaban tirados con heridas muy graves y no se podian defender , antes del ataque de gock-sarha , bock le lanza su baston y cae entre las dos , cuando creo un campo de fuerza , separo a raven de gock-sarha , ella fue expulsada hasta dar contra un edificio que se derrumbo sobre ella , raven antes de caer al piso siente unos brazos tibios , al alzar la vista era bock

raven : sabia que vendrias

bock : peleaste bien raven , ahroa descanza

gock : asi que estas vivo , bueno , esto se pone mejor que antes

bock no escucho y cargo a raven en sus brazos , el caminaba lentamente , hasta que paso al lado de gock-sarha , ella sintio un escalosfrio por la espalda , cuando vio a ronbin , el lo levanta y lo apoya en su hombro , luego levanta a starfire , los tres son llebados a un lugar para recuperarse , luego volvio por chico bestia y cybord

bock : bueno titanes , pelearon bien , ahora descansen

raven : ¿ pelearas solo ?

bock : con un regalo de una amiga mia

gock : " el poder infinito " en realidad existe

bock : a si es , no se encontraba en esa baratija , estaba escondido en la nota que tenia al lado

gock : entonces , entregamelo

bock : claro que te lo dare

el mago mostro una bola de luz blanca , limpia y pura , el la apreto en su mano y una corriente magia lo rodea , el saca sus alas de angel cuando comienza a purificar sus poderes malignos , gock-sarha ve como su hijo era literalmente un angel

gock : no , esto no puede ser , ¿ como puedes tener tanto poder ?

bock : es hora de que cumplas tu castigo

el mago ataca a la bruja con un puño a la cara y la lanza contra los escombros , ella sale volando y le lanza varias bolas de energia maligna que impactaron en el cuerpo pero no le hicieron daño , bock le aparece por detras y la toma de las muñecas y los tobillos , literalmente le parte la espina por la espalda , gock-sarha daba gritos de dolor , cuando el la arroja al suelo , la energia cosmica de bock superaba a la del universo

gock : pagaras por esa insolencia

bock : no se que atractivo encuentras al desafiarme

gock : entonces moriras ahora

la bruja sale volando al cielo y junta todo su poder , pero bock solo se envuelve en una llamarada blanca , su tunica y su capa eran las que se levantaban del suelo , raven vio como el poder de bock era descomunal

gock : ahora , todo este mundo sufrira por tu culpa

bock : es hora de tu castigo , te enviare al infierno

gock : muere maldito

el bruja le lanza una enorme correntada de energia , el color negro con estatias roja intimidaria a cualquiera , pero bock la detuvo con sus manos , cuando el arrastro un poco los pies giro en su eje y le devolvio el ataque a gock-sarha , ella recibe el impacto , cuando explota en el aire , los titanes se ponen de pie , raven corre a los brazos de bock pero el miraba al cielo

raven : lo lograste , derrotaste a gock-sarha

bock : no , no es verdad

raven : ¿ como ? ¿ sigue con vida ?

bock : correcto , ella no seria destruida con ese ataque tan simple

raven : ¿ entonces ?

bock : ella volvera en cualquier momento

continuara...


	30. una rosa , una espada , una noche

**una rosa , una espada y una noche **

raven : ¿ estas seguro de que volverá ?

bock : si ella quisiera destruirme a mi , hubiera hecho volar todo el universo

raven : bock , cuídate mucho

bock : lo haré , no te preocupes

raven : si me preocupo , recuerda que me debes una cena

bock sonrió al escuchar las palabras de raven , ella llevo a sus amigos a un lugar seguro , mientras el esperaba que bajara gock-sarha , el estaba listo para la pelea , cuando vio un resplandor negro caer del cielo , era un demonio de siete metros de altura , con grades brazos y grades alas , uno de los trucos de gock-sarha

bock : sabes , ese es un truco bastante estúpido

gock : eso es porque no tienes la necesidad de eliminar a alguien que te estorba

bock : desafiar a un guerrero que posee un poder ilimitado con un demonio de energía maligna , eso si suena bastante estúpido de tu parte

gock ataca a su hijo , pero el abre sus alas de ángel , cuando el estaba en el cielo , la bruja lo trata de golpear , pero bock tenia un arma secreta , su bastón comienza a brillar y se envuelve en su brazo derecho , cuando la luz se apaga se puede ver una espada de color semejante a la plata , bock estaba listo para terminar con el poder de su madre

bock : esto terminara hoy madre

gock-sarha a taca a su hijo con sus brazos de demonio , pero bock lo corta con su espada , el logra separar la espada en dos y esta comenzó a brillar , cuando las abanico comenzó a lanzar ondas de cuchillas para cortar el cuerpo demoníaco de gock-sarha , ella cayo en pedazos mientras bock hacia brillar sus espadas , el le lanza un ataque en forma de cruz que desintegra por completo a gock-sarha

bock : bien todo a terminado

cuando el héroe bajo a tierra vio a una mujer de túnica blanca llorando en el piso , la mujer de pelo negro y ojos miel estaba llorando , bock sabia que era su madre

bock :¿ madre ?

gock : gracias , gracias hijo mio , gracias por liberarme de este mal

bock : madre , haz vuelto

gock : hijo mio te lo suplico , matame ahora

bock : no , no puedo hacerte daño

la mujer abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos a su hijo , el le abrió los brazos para contener a su madre mientras derramaba lagrimas , cuando ella lo apuñala literalmente por la espalda , bock se separa y ve los ojos del demonio , ella le había clavado un cuchillo por la espalda hasta su corazón

gock : ¿ como sigues vivo ?

bock : porque no tengo corazón , ahora es solo una bola de luz

el ángel de la espada le da un cabezazo y eleva sus poderes para ponerle fin a esta pelea , a gock-sarha se le estaban quemando las muñecas por la magia blanca de su hijo , el elevo su poder y le dio el peor castigo que se le puede dar a los azarianos , gock-sarha trataba de liberarse , pero los titanes vieron como los dos eran consumidos por un remolino de energía blanca , cuando el remolino cedió , bock estaba de pie , con los pantalones quemados hasta las rodillas , sin su túnica y gock-sarha estaba con una túnica rosada de rodillas frente a su hijo , el guardián del poder infinito se negó a matar a su madre por lo que la condeno a vivir sin sus poderes de demonio

raven : ¿ que fue lo que le hiciste ?

bock : no pude matarla , asi que la condene a vivir como una mujer normal

raven : ¿ que paso ?

bock : purifique sus poderes de demonio a tal grado de volverlos inexistente , el demonio gock-sarha ya no existe mas

raven : ahora ¿ que ?

bock se eleva por el cielo y lanza su espada a la tierra para purificar el planeta , los demonios volvieron a ser humanos , mientras que el planeta se curaba , robin esposo a gock-sarha y fue llevada por los sabios para ser juzgada y encarcelada

_en la torre de los titanes..._

raven : a ver , recapitulemos ¿ en realidad había un poder infinito ?

bokc : si , es verdad

star :¿ peor no era la gema ?

bock : no , en realidad no

cb : alguien quiere decirme que esta pasando aquí...

bock : tranquilo , te explicare , veras cuando abrí la caja , el poder infinito se escondió en el pergamino que tenia , yo lo guarde en mi túnica , sin saberlo se purifico y cuando volví a guardar el pergamino en la caja , se fusiono para crear este destello de luz

raven : eso suena lógico

mas tarde bock se preparaba para abandonar a los titanes , con su tarea cumplida , no había necesidad de permanecer con ellos , bock se planeaba ir mientras todos dormían , cuando salio del cuarto de raven , la puerta se cierra delante de el

raven : no iras a ningún lado esta noche

bock : deja de tonterías , tengo que irme

raven se lanza a los labios de bock , este suelta su bastón y los dos comienzan a besarse salvajemente , raven tenia los ojos puestos en el , cuando bock le saco la capa a raven , los dos se tumbaron en la cama , ella poco a poco fue quitando la túnica de bock , mientras el desvestía a raven , cuando dejo sus hombros al descubierto , el los beso delicadamente , ellos estaban perdidos en la pasión , bock logro desvestir a raven dejando al descubierto su cuerpo perfecto , los dos siguieron besándose hasta pasar al amor carnal , bock lentamente abrió las piernas de raven , ella besaba a bock , cuando los dos se perdieron en el amor , comenzaron a consumar su unión

raven : auch , me duele

bock : lo siento

raven : no te detengas

los dos se perdieron en el acceso carnal , mientras los gemidos de raven inundaban el cuarto , los dos pasaron la noche amándose locamente , finalmente llego el clímax de raven y luego el de bock , ella cayo rendida sobre el cuerpo de bock , cuando los dos se miraron se volvieron a besar

raven : tienes el cuerpo muy sudado

bock : y tu hermoso cuerpo de diosa también

los dos se besaron apasionadamente , mientras dormían abrazados para evitar olvidar cada detalle de esa noche ardiente de los dos

**bueno espero que les halla gustado , pero los espero en mi prox entrega " atravez de la dimensión " y " la marca de azrael "**

_bibliografia ... bock sarha _

nombre : bock-sarha

edad : 5000 años

sexo : masculino

planeta natal : koti-chag ( extinto )

ocupación : guardián del poder infinito y aliado de los titanes

altura : 1,89

peso :90 Kg

familiares : song-sahra ( padre ) , gock-sarha ( madre ) , borg-sarha ( hermano gemelo )

raven ( esposa , en un futuro cercano ) , sogn : ( hijo en un futuro cercano ) , arella ( hija menor )

afiliación : guardianes de azarath ( anterior ), los titanes ( se cree )

rango : guardián -ángel ( para derrotar a gock-sarha )

**bock-sarha** es el principal interés amoroso de la protagonista raven , el es un personaje ficticio de la saga de serie " los jovenes titanes " , a pesar de que solo se vio en un especial , también en seis capítulos que salieron solo en estados unidos , bock es un animago de 5000 años de edad que lucha para defender el universo de los demonios

**apariencia**** :**el por lo general viste una túnica blanca con bordes dorados y siempre lleva un bastón de madera con un espiran , una punta de oro en el soporte de este y siempre lleva consigo un collar de la marca de los guardianes , aunque en " el guardián del poder infinito " el cambia el bastón por una espada de plata de doble filo , a pesar de eso , el siempre lleva su clásico bastón que según el es una reliquia de 10000 años de antigüedad

**personalidad : **a menudo es visto como el mas aislado del grupo , mucho mas aislado que raven , pero es considerado el mas maduro de los protagonistas masculinos , a pesar de ello , es capaz de perder la calma con suma facilidad si alguien lo provoca , es a menudo blanco de las bromas pesadas de chico bestia y cybord , pero en un solo momento se lo vio tomar represaría , cuando el arroja a chico bestia por la ventana por usar su bastón como cascanueces , otro caso es cuando alguien toca sus cosas , ya sea su diario , su bastón , su túnica o sus barras de manzana , por lo regular terminando en el enfado de este . no se sabe si bock pertenece a los titanes oficialmente , ya que nunca se lo vio mas que haciendo cuatro cosas en la torre , " limpiar su bastón " , dormir , meditar y escribir con una pluma de fénix , a pesar de eso el siempre esta para ayudar al equipo ,dándoles consejos o ayudando en una batalla , no se sabe a ciencia cierta sobre su fuerza , el por lo regular experimenta con starfire para aprender mas sobre las costumbres de la tierra ( que irónicamente ella también es nueva ) , pero también se lo a visto mejorar a partir de los conocimientos de ella

**poderes : **como los clásicos héroes , bock tiene la capacidad de volar pero al igual que starfire , el puede volar en el espacio exterior , no necesita respirar y puede soportar una atmósfera envenenada con metano y otros gases toxico para los mortales , posee fuerza sobre humana , igual o mejor que starfire , eso se comprobó en el capitulo " reina madre " cuando starfire y bock estaban atrapados en una caja de metal 100 veces mas dura que el diamante , bock la corto con sus garras y luego al doblo , dejando pasar a starfire primero ( como caballero , no se sabe aun) , también tiene la capacidad de leer las mentes de los seres y localizar por los sentidos de animal que tiene , hasta ahora se comprobó que tiene olfato , oído y vista hiper sensible ( debido a sus rasgos animales ) , también posee la cualidad de abrir agujeros a otros mundos ( algo que comparte con raven ) pero carece de la capacidad de curar a diferencia de raven , lo único que tiene es que según el posee siete vidas mas , las marcas en la cara de bock en forma de animal le desaparecieron dos indicando que consumió dos de sus nueve vidas

**curiosidades : **bock es el único personaje de la serie que no se sabe si es oficialmente un titan

carece de la capacidad de sanar , pero puede dar vida a través de la energía vital

el no sabe la diferencia entre un humano bueno y uno malo

es el único personaje que no le gusta la comida chatarra , el prefiere el pescado o las barras de manzana ( irónicamente por ser un felino )

el confeso en el episodio " perdidos " , que todos sus pensamientos están a resguardos en un diario de ultra tumba

a menudo hace experimentos peligrosos con chico bestia

es el único personaje masculino que nunca jugo a los videojuegos con los demás personajes

el considera a robin como su mejor amigo

a pesar de que no sabe cual es la fragilidad humana , decide entrenar a robin en el arte de pelea azariano en el cap " el maestro "

en el cap " el maestro de música " demostró ser inmune a los sonidos de baja frecuencia a diferencia de los demás , pero es muy vulnerable a los de alta frecuencia , dando lugar a aunque raven lo hipnotice son su canto de sirena

en el cap " el espejo del alba " bock y raven ven atraves del lago de la vida su futuro juntos , lo que detalla que ellos viven con dos hijos en el castillo de los guardianes

bock es el único personaje que no necesita respirar

su poder viene del cosmos , por lo que su energía es ilimitada

puede volver todo el universo escombros si lo desea , pero no lo hace

bueno espero que la informacion les halla servido para conocer mas de este pintoresco personaje , se despide niko stormrage 123 , hasta pronto


End file.
